Un Majestueux Navire
by Carolune
Summary: La suite de La Rose des Glaces. Laïta est sauvée par le jeune Lusulien, mais tous deux seront capturés par Rhald, serviteur du Maître. Dans quelle force des plus puissantes devront-ils puiser pour survivre,et affronter les machinations qui les attendent?
1. Chapter 1

Tome II

Prologue

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Ses mains sont posées sur son ventre rond. Probablement enceinte. Elle ferme les yeux, sourie.

Une fille. C'est une fille. La femme est heureuse. Très heureuse. L'homme qui vient la rejoindre le paraît aussi. Il embrasse tendrement sa femme. Et sa fille.

Quatre jeunes hommes magnifiquement vêtus sont rassemblés autour du berceau de l'enfant. Souriants, ils taquinent la petite. La petite rit.

Elle rit aussi lorsque son père joue avec elle. Il l'élève, l'abaisse, puis l'élève encore. On voit déjà une grande intelligence dans les yeux de la petite fille. Dans les yeux pers de la petite fille.

Des gouttes de sang sur le sol de la salle du trône. Du sang d'orque. Un jeune homme brun, l'épée sanglante, tient la tête d'un de ces monstres par les cheveux. La petite fille est là, elle aussi. Elle observe depuis le couloir. On lui donnerait aux environs de cinq ans en âge d'homme. Car c'est une elfe.

Elle crie d'effroi, horrifiée par ce spectacle. La tête de l'orque la terrifie. Sa mère accourt aussitôt, elle accompagne son enfant. Ailleurs. Elle semble inquiète.

Elle s'est endormie sur un livre, le visage dissimulé. C'est maintenant une gracieuse jeune fille, au cœur de l'adolescence. Ses boucles sont répandues sur le bureau, tout autour d'elle

Le jeune homme brun est en colère. Contre elle. Assise sur le lit, elle baisse la tête.

Soudain, elle se lève de table. Tourbillon de jupes. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas vif, apparemment vexée. Les invités sont forts surpris. Le jeune homme blond, qui était assis à côté de la jeune fille, se lève à son tour. Avant d'aller la rejoindre, il lance un regard plein de reproche à un des attablés aux cheveux noirs. Son frère.

Elle lève la tête. De minuscules traces d'encres tâchent son joli visage. Elle peine à ouvrir ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus.

Elle lutte, se débat dans sa robe, essaie de se relever, risée d'une multitude de personnes qui la regardent en riant. Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle s'enfuit.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle semble à la fois affligée et effrayée.

Elle veut sortir de la chambre. Le jeune homme brun pose sa main sur sa frêle épaule. Elle baisse de nouveau la tête.

Dans la même pièce, dans cette chambre, elle est assise sur le lit, le jeune homme blond la serre contre lui. Elle est en larmes.

L'homme menaçant, vêtu de noir, qui la maintenait immobile, la pousse vers ses complices, qui s'emparent d'elle.

Le jeune homme blond doit partir. Encore une fois.

Un rayon de lumière dans la grande bibliothèque. Puis un seigneur puissant aux cheveux d'ébène, tout de rouge vêtu. Elle se prosterne.

Elle tombe du cheval de l'un de ses agresseurs. Il la menace de la pointe de sa lame. Puis une mèche de cheveux blonds sur une étoffe noire. Ils retirent leur capuche.

Des embrassades, puis une discussion avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

La nuit agitée où la ville est en feu. Des combats partout autour d'elle. Elle ne sait que faire. L'horreur a envahi les environs.

Un vieil homme vêtu de blanc, un long bâton à la main. Il s'incline devant elle.

Entourée de six guerriers, elle quitte la cité incendiée. Ils avancent avec peine dans le marécage vivant et noir des orques.

La blancheur aveuglante de la neige lui fait fermer les yeux.

Une petite boule où apparaît le ciel. Alors qu'ils dorment presque tous.

Tout se passe très vite. Elle se cache et observe le combat. Ils ne mènent pas. Et toutes leurs chances s'effacent lorsque de gigantesques monstres apparaissent. Il est trop tard. Les lames, au loin, s'élèvent, une lueur mortelle glissant sur leur côté tranchant jusqu'à leur pointe.

Leur cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Ils partent avec l'elfe à la chevelure argentée.

Pelotonnée sous un arbre comme s'il pouvait la protéger. La peur se lit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle est perdue. Elle ne sait que faire.

Elle est fascinée par quelque chose qu'elle approche petit à petit de ses yeux.

Lumière et Magie, un livre qu'elle aime beaucoup. Elle glisse un parchemin, en laissant dépasser une partie pour qu'il soit visible. Par le roi et la reine.

Absorbée.

Elle ne veut pas tenir cette épée. Mais le jeune homme brun l'oblige.

Sur le point d'apparaître.

Au galop sur les sentiers bleutés illuminés par la lumière de la pleine lune, guide nocturne. Elle l'emmène jusqu'à sa tâche. Son destin.

Aussi bleue que ses yeux. Aussi mystérieuse qu'un secret. Elle l'a trouvée. La pierre.

La pierre.

Il hurla. Beaucoup d'émotions s'entremêlaient dans ce cri. Beaucoup de joie, un peu de rage, une grande hâte, une étrange folie.

« Ah ! Ainsi elle l'a déjà trouvée… »

Il savait que le dragon était normalement en chemin. Et ses griffes enserraient ce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à chercher.

Enfin, ceci n'était qu'une image. L'animal lui montrerait juste le lieu où il les avait lâchés, et où Malrüwn devait accomplir sa mission.

« Maître…Pourquoi le dragon ne les a-t-il pas apportés immédiatement ici ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Je veux savoir si ce Malrüwn vaut quelque chose. Un homme inutile dans l'ordre n'est certainement pas le bienvenu. Mes doutes s'étaient posés sur lui, alors j'ai décidé de le mettre à l'épreuve. Ainsi, je saurais si je dois le remplacer ou non.

-Vous disiez qu'elle avait trouvé la pierre ? Vous devriez prévenir Malrüwn…

-J'ai réfléchi et je ne sais finalement pas quelle est la meilleure solution la tuer ou non ? Voyez : si elle meurt de la main de Malrüwn en possédant la pierre, je n'aurais pas à m'opposer à une personne maîtrisant ces pouvoirs.

-Comment, Maître, les maîtriserait-elle ?

-Le magicien l'épaule, ce Gandalf le Blanc. Cet homme fourre son nez partout… Continuons : si elle meure, un inconvénient se présentera. Jusqu'où iront ces pouvoirs ? Vers un objet ou une personne que j'ai touchée en les envoyant pour les protéger ? La chance voudrait qu'il me ré imprègnent, mais la certitude n'est pas forcément avec elle. Si l'elfe reste en vie, elle peut tout à fait s'entraîner à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, et se cacher pour le faire. Souvenez-vous, je vous avais dit que je ne parvenais pas à saisir l'esprit d'une personne possédant mes dons. J'avais fait l'expérience avec elle, en vain. L'avantage de cette situation est que je saurais qui exactement a mes pouvoirs j'aurais juste à retrouver le lieu où elle se dissimule. Mais imaginez si Malrüwn réussit à la ramener vivante, ici même, avec une pierre bleue à la main…ah… »

Il rit L'enthousiasme l'envahissait.

« Oui…Et imaginez qu'elle ne maîtrise pas à la perfection ses pouvoirs…Alors je les lui arracherai. Et avant de continuer les recherches, je ferai organiser une immense fête au château…

-Une immense fête ? Pour une quinzaine d'hommes ?

-Je peux aussi ne rien faire, si vous préférez. Je peux rester sec et roide comme une vieille grand-mère acariâtre, à vous donner des ordres comme elle vous donnerait des coups de martinet.

-Je vous demande pardon, Maître. Cette intervention était impertinente et ridicule.

-J'aime mieux. Profitez de cette souplesse, ce ne sera pas tous les jours qu'elle m'emplira, croyez-moi. »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et s'adossa confortablement dans son immense fauteuil. Des nuages de bonheur l'emportaient.

« Ah…oui…oui ! »

-Excusez-moi, Maître…qu'avez-vous vu il y a de cela quelques instants ? »

Le Maître ouvrit les yeux.

« J'ai vu une multitude de fragments de sa vie.

-La vie de l'elfe ?

-Oui.

-Mais…Que ferez-vous d'elle après la fête ?

-Comme j'aime votre optimisme ! Eh bien…je l'ignore. Vous m'avez donné là un sujet de réflexion intéressant… »

Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs idées lui venaient, et il acquiesçait ou secouait la tête à chacune d'elles. Il y avait un vaste choix.

« Maître ? »

L'intéressé répondit calmement.

« Oui ?

-Il arrive. Votre dragon. »

Il inspira longuement, puis se leva, grimpa agilement et rapidement les escaliers, arriva au haut de la tour et vit en effet la silhouette du dragon se dessiner. Atterrissant en remuant l'air en rafale, il fit attention à ne pas bousculer son maître. Lorsque le vent ne fut plus qu'un ténu courant d'air, le Maître lui demanda de rendre compte. L'animal lui fit savoir qu'il avait voulu amener les cibles directement à lui. Le Maître le réprimanda, lui fit comprendre son mécontentement, lui montra qu'il était désobéissant. Mais il cessa immédiatement lorsque le dragon lui envoya une sensation étrange. Il reçut la vision du dragon avec appréhension. Alors que la créature volait au-dessus d'une immense pleine ensoleillée, sa patte gauche commença à le brûler. Et l'immense être de glace, pourtant peu dérangé par les fortes chaleurs d'ordinaire, avait ressenti sensiblement cette offense…Il fut ébranlé. L'elfe maîtrisait donc des pouvoirs plus denses qu'il ne s'y était attendu, chose très dangereuse.

Et lorsque, un peu plus tard, il essaya de contacter Malrüwn, il n'y parvint aucunement. L'assassin ne pouvait pas posséder de pouvoirs, n'ayant jamais été atteint par ceux-ci. Son esprit restait impossible à saisir. Etait-il mort ? Il se promit de faire mourir de ses mains l'assassin de son assassin.

Soudain, il réalisa que la vieille dame exécrable était plus proche que l'immense fête…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre I

« Bon, alors, que fait-il ? »

Telle était la pensée qui occupait tous les esprits du trou de Frodon. Gandalf avait fait entrer courtoisement la créature. Et tout ce que la Communauté reçut en remerciement de son hospitalité fut plus d'une heure d'attente. Ils n'éprouvaient finalement pas trop de confiance envers cette créature insolente. Elle était confortablement installée dans le canapé moelleux de Frodon, et les voyageurs avaient l'impression de percevoir un sourire sous a large capuche du personnage. Il semblait prendre du plaisir à les faire attendre. Mais ils se taisaient, de peur qu'il refuse de leur donner une indication. Et la soirée se prolongea ainsi, le silence de l'inconnu toujours plus insupportable.

Les hobbits et Gimli dormaient dans leur fauteuil, Faramir et Eomer sentaient leurs paupières s'alourdir inéluctablement. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la vague de fatigue, qui l'avait déjà menacé toute la journée. Il n'avait que peu dormi la nuit précédente, à la recherche de la créature la plus proche. De temps en temps, il observait Legolas. L'elfe veillait lui aussi. Son expression anxieuse renforçait les cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Lui non plus ne devait pas s'être beaucoup reposé cette nuit-là.

Enfin, la créature se décida à parler.

« Au sud d'ici. Non loin des ondes rugissantes en temps de tempête. Ah…Hum…Trois paires de mains. Vous avez des chances… »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Rappelez-moi leur nom.

-Il s'agit du Roi Elessar et de Dame Laïta. »

Un nouveau silence. S'était-elle trompée ? Faudrait-il le double de temps avant d'avoir une réponse ?

« Grand, musclé, brun ?

-Oui.

-Jeune, pas très épaisse, bouclée ?

-Exactement, acquiesça Gandalf.

-Hâtez-vous, le monde est en mouvement.

-Vers où se dirigent-ils ? »

Quelques minutes se déroulèrent dans une attente très tendue.

« Deux arpentent la forêt. Les autres vont vers le sud, le long de la côte.

-Sont-ils entre de bonnes mains ? »

L'étrange personnage tourna la tête vers Gandalf. Même si le magicien ne voyait pas son visage, il devina qu'il aurait dû se taire. La créature se leva lentement tout en le fixant. Elle s'éloigna, suivie par les regards toujours anxieux de Legolas et Gandalf. Une minute plus tard, dans le silence de la pièce –silence qui aurait pu révéler bien des réponses s'il avait été brisé encore une fois- ils la virent partir dans le paysage enneigé. Et lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans le brouillard nivéen, ils se regardèrent soupirant.

« J'aurais dû me taire, murmura le magicien en se massant les tempes.

-On ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter en présence de ces créatures. Elles sont tout à fait imprévisibles, confirma Legolas. «

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le temps de se remémorer ce que leur avait révélé le personnage. Tous les autres dormaient déjà, bien installés dans leur fauteuil accueillant, et Gandalf et l'elfe brûlaient d'envie de les imiter. La douce caresse du sommeil qui vient vous prendre et vous envelopper, délicatement fermer vos yeux…quel bonheur…Mais ils devaient résister à cette tentation.

« Nous savons qu'Aragorn et votre sœur ne sont pas entre les griffes du dragon. Mon contact nocturne avec le Maître m'a appris qu'ils n'étaient pas auprès de lui. Nous avons encore du temps, cependant nous devons nous hâter vers le sud. »

Il fit glisser un regard circulaire sur les voyageurs assoupis.

« D'après cette créature, et si elle ne nous a pas menti, trois personnes sont avec eux. Reste à savoir qui est dans la forêt, avec la personne seule, et qui est avec le couple en ce moment en train de longer les côtes vers le sud.

-Nous devrions diviser la Communauté e deux groupes, un allant vers la forêt qui doit être l'Eryn Vorn, si je ne m'abuse, et un autre longeant la côte. Même si nous ignorons si ce personnage nous a dit la vérité, nous devons tenter quelque chose, d'autant plus que nous n'avons absolument rien à faire ici. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que le couple n'est pas au service du Maître, et que ce n'est pas Laïta qu'il emmène jusqu'à son repaire.

-L'avantage serait que nous saurions où il se cache, mais l'inconvénient serait tel que, si nous arrivons trop tard, le Maître lui ait déjà enlevé tous ses pouvoirs. »

Le mot « Maître » sonnait étrangement dans leur bouche. Ils avaient l'impression de nommer un supérieur qui dominait tout. Une curieuse sensation les traversait à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait.

« Dès demain, nous repartirons, affirma Gandalf. Dormons, à présent, et que la paix que nous pourrons trouver nous protège des insomnies de l'angoisse. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le sommeil les entraîna au plus profond de ses abysses. Legolas s'était laissé bercer comme un enfant par l'agréable pensée de revoir Laïta, de retrouver son doux visage et ses yeux bleus, d'entendre à nouveau la caresse de sa voix. Mais il craignait au plus profond de lui de retrouver sa sœur différente, physiquement, mais aussi moralement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre II

Une fois que la flèche se fut fichée dans le crâne de l'homme, Lusulien mit aussitôt pied à terre et se précipita vers les deux étrangers. Il venait de tuer un personnage qui s'acharnait avec rage à étrangler une autre personne qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Mais avait-il seulement tué la bonne personne? Et la victime était-elle encore en vie? Il espérait ne pas être intervenu trop tard.

Il arriva à proximité du cadavre qui était tombé à côté du corps inerte d'une jeune fille que lui avaient dissimulée les buissons.

« Ysan! Viens voir ça! »

Un second jeune homme arriva; le grand frère du premier. Ils avancèrent vers les deux inconnus lentement: ils craignaient l'imprévu de cette situation.

Ils poussèrent avec le pied le corps de l'homme mort, pour pouvoir s'accroupir à côté de la jeune fille.

« Oh...Tu as vu ça! Quelle merveille! »

Mais Lusulien se souvint soudain qu'elle ne respirait pas.

« Ce goujat lui a coupé la respiration! S'exclama-t-il. »

Le garçon posa deux doigts dans un creux du cou de l'étrangère.

« Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à lui faire du bouche à bouche! Proposa Ysan.

-Tu es malade! De toute façon, ce ne sera pas la peine. A mon avis, elle ne tardera pas à revenir à elle; son cœur bat lentement, mais il bat. »

Il y eut un instant de silence: les deux jeunes hommes étaient en admiration devant cette perle rare.

« Elle est si jolie...Oh! Regarde! »

Lusulien passa les cheveux derrière une oreille pointue.

« C'est une elfe...Tu as vu cette chevelure! Et ce visage! Elle est magnifique!

-Ce n'est que la première fois que tu en vois, c'est pour ça que tu es impressionné.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il en existe des plus jolies que cette perle! »

Ysan ne répondit pas. Il n'avait finalement pas vu tant de fille que cela.

« Nous devrions la ramener à...

-Mais tu es fou! Pauvre Lus! Voilà qu'il veut ramener une femme, et qui plus est une elfe, à portée de main de ce fanatique de Rhald! Si tu la trouve si belle et si tu ne veux pas qu'il te l'abîme, on ferait mieux de la garder à distance! Crois-moi, ils vont te voir arriver avec ton elfe dans les bras!

-Mais elle a besoin d'être soignée! D'être logée, et nourrie!

-Comme s'ils allaient te laisser passer!

-Mais il y a la trappe! Et le tunnel! On peut essayer!

-Oui, bien sûr!Et si jamais tu te fait prendre, Rhald te bousille, et plus de Lus, son cadavre flottant dans la mare de son sang...

-Arrête! Tu vas me faire vomir! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Petite nature...Non, tu ne peux pas envisager ça.

-Mais si on la laisse dehors et qu'on lui amène de la nourriture, ils se rendront compte de nos allers et retours.

-Et on ne peut pas tout simplement attendre qu'elle revienne à elle, ici?

-Non, c'est trop dangereux! Il peut très bien y avoir d'autres hommes qui lui veulent du mal dans cette forêt! Et puis, regarde! »

Il prit délicatement le bras effilé. Un peu de sang apparaissait sur l'avant-bras.

« Elle est blessée, il faut arranger ça.

-Déchire ta chemise et fait un bandage.

-Non! C'est la seule que j'ai. »

Ysan soupira et le silence s'installa dans le bois. Lusulien tenait absolument à venir en aide à cette jeune fille, tout en étant conscient des risques que cette entreprise représentait. Ysan n'était pas pour: il aurait voulu porter secours à cette jeune elfe, mais il risquait trois vies, ce qui n'était pas rien. Il pensait aussi à la famille de l'étrangère, qui serait saisie d'un grand malheur si jamais elle apprenait qu'elle avait perdu un membre. Mais ce que le jeune homme ignorait,, c'était qu'un royaume entier, et non une seule famille, serait frappé par cette peine.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?

-Hum...Non, Lus, on ne peut pas faire ça.

-Que faire, alors? Demanda-t-il, obstiné.

-J'en sais rien. J'ai bien trop peur de gâcher son existence et la nôtre!

-Mais nous devons tenter quelque chose!

-Attends, j'imagine la situation: «- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lusulien, et, comme vous pouvez le voir, je vous ramène une elfe. -Ah! Parfait, Rhald va être très content! -Mais c'est pas pour Rhald! -On te l'emprunte un moment, bonhomme, et après, on te la rend. Mais elle risque de ne pas être en très bon état... »

-Tu imites si bien l'accent du garde ivrogne qui picole tous les soirs!

-Merci, mais cela ne résout pas le problème.

-Nous devons passer pas la trappe. »

Ysan ne paraissait pas le moins du monde déterminé. Lusulien avait raison: ils ne pouvaient la laisser ici, seule; s'ils s'occupaient d'elle au dehors de la cité, on remarquerait davantage leur passage. Et puis on ne rentrait et ne sortait pas aussi aisément de la forteresse que d'un moulin.

« Peut-être, dit-il enfin.

-Il me semble qu'elle est assez loin des murailles et que les herbes sont très hautes. Et si elles n'ont pas assez poussé pour créer un avantage...

-Je te mettrai une peau de renard sur le dos. »

Lusulien tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Est-ce que tu sais lire dans les pensées? »

Ysan sourit.

« Dépêchons-nous, reprit le jeune homme.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais d'accord?

-Parce que tu viens de le dire, conclut Lusulien.

-Sale gosse... »

L'intéressé souleva doucement la jeune fille et se débrouilla pour se mettre en selle et l'installer devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui? Demanda Lusulien en désignant le cadavre de l'assassin du menton.

-On le laisse pourrir ici, déclara Ysan, les poings sur les hanches, fixant l'homme. »

Une fois cette décision prise, il rejoignit sa monture et l'enfourcha agilement.

L'itinéraire qu'ils avaient à prendre était le suivant: ils devaient sortir de l'Eryn Vorn, puis traverser le Minhiriath, ensuite passer un fleuve nommé Flot Gris, en prenant soin d'éviter Lon Daer -une rumeur courait que ce mystérieux Rhald y avait envoyé des hommes dangereux comme lui. Puis ils poursuivraient leur route en traversant l'Enedwaith, le fleuve Isen, le fleuve Lefnui, l'Anfalas et enfin le fleuve Morthong, tout en contournant le petite ville d'Edhelland, sous la domination de Rhald. Alors, ils arriveraient au Belfalas, plus particulièrement à proximité de la forteresse de Dol Amroth, lieu où ils comptaient entrer.

Ce ne fut pas l'entrée qui s'avéra difficile, mais le chemin. Premièrement, ils prirent peu de repos; l'elfe allait cela n'avait été qu'une coupure de respiration, elle aurait déjà dû revenir à elle. Il y avait sûrement autre chose. Mais ils ignoraient quoi. En second lieu, ils devaient en permanence être vigilants; plus ils se rapprochaient des villes, plus les voyageurs étaient nombreux. Les deux jeunes hommes veillaient à rester loin d'eux, et biensûr à dissimuler leur visage et celui de l'elfe, ainsi que ses longs cheveux bouclés. Ils espéraient que personne ne se rendrait à Dol Amroth en même temps qu'eux.

Avant d'être à portée de vue des chemins de ronde de la forteresse, les garçons décidèrent de faire un détour par le nord pour arriver derrière les montagnes sur lesquelles Dol Amroth s'appuyait. Là, Ysan devait attendre Lusulien, qui prendrait le détours à l'envers, rampant dans les herbes assez hautes pour ne pas se faire repérer, avec l'elfe, à la recherche de la trappe –dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence. Le jeune homme viendrait ensuite récupérer sa monture, puis tous deux iraient présenter le gibier qu'ils avaient capturé dans la forêt de l'Eryn Vorn à l'entrée de la forteresse.

Leur plan fonctionna sans lacune, bien que la recherche de la trappe fut laborieuse. La légèreté de l'elfe rendit au garçon la tâche plus facile qu'en d'autres circonstances. Lorsque enfin il se trouva nez à nez avec une imposante trappe de bois, il la souleva tout en veillant à ce qu'elle n'aille pas plus haut que les herbes. Elle, en revanche, était très lourde. Elle menait directement à un réseau de tunnels débouchant sur de multiples endroits dans la forteresse. Ils avaient été creusés au cas où, lors d'une attaque, l'intérieur de la forteresse serait pris ils permettaient davantage de chances de survie au peuple.

Lusulien posa un pied sur l'échelle qui se perdait dans l'obscurité. Il attira l'elfe vers lui, passa son bras sous les siens, fit soigneusement passer son corps contre le sien et entrepris de descendre.

Un barreaux craqua soudain dans un bruit sec avant qu'il n'atteigne le fond. Surpris, Lusulien eut le réflexe de serrer le corps de l'elfe contre lui. Le bas de son dos heurta le sol en premier, et la douleur se propagea dans son dos entier, qu'il frotta comme pour la chasser. Néanmoins, il se releva et reprit son chemin en tâtonnant autour de lui les murs froids et humides. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette partie des souterrains il se dirigea donc à l'instinct, dans une obscurité totale. Au bout de longs instants, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas perdu et cette noirceur à couper au couteau était pour le moins exaspérante. Lorsque enfin il aperçut une faible lueur dansant sur un mur bosselé. Il s'avança vers elle. Le chemin déboucha sur un carrefour au centre duquel brûlait une bûche. Lusulien regarda autour de lui : à l'entrée de l'un des chemins, une autre bûche était adossée au mur. Le jeune homme reconnut alors le chemin qui menait chez lui il l'emprunta donc. Sa main rencontra , au bout, une nouvelle échelle, qui monta prudemment. Lorsqu'il sentit une trappe au dessus de lui, il frappa cinq fois.

La trappe s'ouvrit à demi, laissant entrevoir le visage ridé de son grand-père. Le vieil homme l'ouvrit entièrement, fort surpris de l'arrivée Lusulien par ici. Mais cette surprise se mêla avec l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme émerger avec une elfe.

« Lusulien ! Mais tu es fou ! fit-il à mi-voix.

-Occupe-toi d'elle. Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

-Mais… »

Le garçon lui avait déjà donné l'elfe et s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité des tunnels en hâte.

« Ah ! Vous revoilà enfin ! fit le garde à l'entrée de la forteresse, mécontent. On se demandait bien où vous étiez passés, et si vous étiez encore en vie !

-Nous avons peiné à attraper ce gibier, annonça Ysan en descendant de sa monture. »

Lusulien l'aida à transporter un sanglier.

« Ah ! Un sanglier…C'est d'jà pas mal… »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Sa vue exercée venait de repérer quelque chose d'anormal sur la chemise du plus jeune.

« Euh…rappelez-moi vos noms…

-Ysan…et Lusulien. »

Le garde retint attentivement le second.

« Hum… »

Il fit un grand signe à l'un de ses collègues.

« Oh ! Viens m'aider à porter ça ! »

L'autre obtempéra.

« Pouvons-nous garder le second ? demanda Lusulien en désignant un sanglier plus petit.

-Oui, fit le garde, toujours très aimable. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se remirent en selle et s'éloignèrent dans la rue pavée. Alors que le garde fixait le pelage du sanglier. Et plus particulièrement un long cheveu bouclé, qui s'était accroché aux vêtement de Lusulien, et qui allait bientôt se retrouver entre les mains de Rhald, l'Usurpateur. Usurpateur, et membre de l'Ordre du Maître.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre III

Quand Aragorn revint à lui, il régnait un grand désordre dans ses pensées. Il avait un mal de tête abominable, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux non sans peine, il ne découvrit qu'un voile épais qu'il ne parvenait pas à ôter. Et, au-delà de cette pâleur qui lui semblait infinie, dans le lointain, il crut percevoir un cri résonnant. Il avait l'impression très vague qu'on le secouait. Mais toutes ces sensations disparurent comme brume au soleil lorsqu'une nouvelle vague d'inconscience le submergea.

Ses maux de tête semblaient s'être amplifiés quand il revint à nouveau à lui. L'appel fut clair :

« Réveille-toi ! »

Le roi grogna. On le secouait encore, ce qui lui était fort désagréable.

« Allez ! Fais un peu de l'effort ! »

L'étrange accent qui lui parvenait attira son attention. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux il voyait flou, mais il sentait que sa vue allait s'améliorer. On avait cessé de l'agiter. De longues minutes plus tard, il se dressa sur son séant.

« Ouvre tes yeux ! »

Aragorn obéit. Cette voix insistante qui le pressait l'agaçait. Sa vue était bien meilleure. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit autour de lui des murs faits de planches de bois, entre lesquels se glissaient de multiples plantes. Le mobilier était presque absent dans la petite pièce. C'est lorsqu'il se fit cette remarque que son regard croisa une personne d'apparence inhabituelle.

Là se tenait, debout, une bougie à la main, une jeune femme très mince à la peau basanée par la vie dans la forêt. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Une tunique de la couleur des frondaisons épousait sa taille de sylphide. Son fin visage était tourné vers le roi, ses yeux brun sombre où dansait la flamme de la bougie l'observaient fixement. Ses cheveux courts, lisses et d'un brun intense étaient coupés de manière à dévoiler sa nuque entière et à s'allonger vers l'avant.

Il émanait d'elle la liberté et le mystère, et il semblait à Aragorn qu'elle faisait partie des principaux de la forêt. Elle paraissait cependant bienveillante.

« Alors, tu te ressens…bien ou mal ? »

Elle faisait des efforts non feints pour articuler et essayer de trouver les bons mots.

« Bien, merci, répondit le roi le plus courtoisement possible.

-Euh…Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Aragorn.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Mara, fit-elle, l'air sûr d'elle. »

Elle s'empara d'un petit bol empli de mûres sauvages et s'approcha du roi d'une démarche légère et gracieuse. La mystérieuse jeune femme s'assit tout près de lui, sous son regard encore vague, où brillait une lueur d'étonnement.

« Pourquoi étais-tu…à l'intérieur du…dedans du bois ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Les événements revinrent petit à petit à l'esprit d'Aragorn il se souvint du dragon, de Laïta…et d'un enragé qu'il n'avait que brièvement vu.

« C'est une très longue histoire, répondit-il enfin. »

Le roi essaya de se souvenir des détails. Laïta…la longue conversation sur la plage sous l'aurore bienveillante…puis ils étaient partis ensemble à la chasse. Ensuite…Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Il y avait eu un homme…l'attaque ! Quelque chose comprima soudain son cœur, qui se mit à battre vite et fort comme pour se libérer. Il s'était évanoui. On l'avait assommé : son mal de crâne en témoignait. Mais la pensée qui l'effrayait était : qu'était devenue Laïta ?

Cela dut se voir sur son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Mara, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. »

Le cœur d'Aragorn faisait des bonds furieux comme un lion en cage. Comment lui expliquer ? Mais il bondit soudain sur ses pieds.

« Où tu vas donc ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, puis secoua la tête tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Le roi tenta de retrouver son calme. Il respira profondément et voulut reprendre depuis le début.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme. »

Aragorn acquiesça voilà qui l'aiderait.

« Je t'ai retrouvé sans bouger ton…épée, était par terre. Tu étais blanc. J'ai décidé de m'en occuper de toi.

-Et as-tu vu d'autres personnes ? Une jeune fille fort jolie aux longs cheveux bouclés, et un homme…

-Il y avait de l'agitation plus loin, mais je n'ai pas été voir. Par contre…

-Oui ? s'empressa Aragorn.

-Une fille avec des longs cheveux…oui, j'en ai vu une. Je souviens… Deux garçons sur des chevaux…Ils l'emmenaient avec eux-mêmes.

-Vers où se sont-ils dirigés ?

-Attends…3

Mara ferma les yeux comme pour mieux voir ses souvenirs.

« Ils parlaient et…ils s'habillaient comme des gens de…de…de Dol Amroth… »

Il vit ses paupières se froncer.

« Je crains ça que la petite bouclée revienne jamais…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Aragorn, très tendu.

-Parce que…c'est…Rhald… »

Elle arborait un air grave, et ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol de bois. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Explique-moi, demanda-t-il avec le plus de douceur possible. »

Et Mara s'exécuta. Elle chercha soigneusement les bons mots pour qu'il comprenne toute l'histoire. Aragorn, l'estomac noué par le récit, se demanda comment elle savait tout cela, isolée dans cette forêt. Mais elle ne voulut pas en dire davantage. La jeune femme espéra que le roi ne remarque pas le voile brillant des larmes sur ses yeux.

« Nous devons agir, et vite ! décréta-t-il. Il faut faire quelque chose avant que…

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Ah…Laïta.

-C'est joli. J'aime très. »

Soudain, elle se leva, l'air décidé.

« Si je retournais là-bas toute seule et sans…but, j'aurais pas du courage de revoir cette forteresse. »

Elle plissa les yeux et fit vibrer sa langue, comme quelque animal signalant qu'il était prêt à charger.

« Mais tu es là, et je veux t'aider à sauver ta sœur. »

Aragorn sourit si seulement il avait eu une telle sœur, il aurait été comblé ! Legolas avait beaucoup de chance, pensait-il.

« Ce n'est pas ma sœur, dit-il. Allons, nous devons nous hâter. »

Il fit glisser un regard circulaire dans la petite pièce aux murs de bois à sa droite, des draps étaient pliés et empilés devant lui étaient posés des bacs et des casseroles de tailles variées, ainsi que des bols remplis de fruits de bois à sa gauche, il y avait une cuve remplie d'eau. Il repéra ses armes dans un coin et alla s'en munir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Mara tassait des feuilles enveloppées dans du tissu des oreillers, probablement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Le roi pensait à la Communauté. Il avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus depuis une éternité. Comment allaient-ils ? Etaient-ils en sécurité ? Et la blessure de Faramir, s'arrangeait –elle ?

Aragorn aida Mara à rassembler les vivres elles étaient peu nombreuses.

« Tu me raconteras ton aventure, sur la route !

-Oui, promit Aragorn. Mais…tu ne prends pas ces chaussures ? »

Il désigna une vieille paire de chaussures en lambeaux.

« Autant marcher pieds nus ! s'exclama Mara. »

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard le tour fut rapidement fait. Les poings sur les hanches, elle constata d'un ton où se mêlaient tristesse et déception :

« Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre IV

Laïta s'éveilla dans une pièce fort calme. Elle remua la tête. Quelques douleurs prenaient vie dans son corps. La jeune elfe ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle découvrit un sombre plafond, et, après avoir refermé ses paupières, sentit une petite lumière sur sa droite.

Mais alors que Laïta rouvrait les yeux, une main se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche. Elle émit un petit gémissement de surprise, lorsque le visage d'un jeune homme surgit au-dessus d'elle. Il porta un doigt sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'éloigna dans la semi-obscurité.

La peur commença à agripper l'esprit de la jeune fille qui était cet homme ? Lui voulait-il du bien ? Où était-elle ? La crainte et l'obscurité lui donnèrent tout d'abord l'impression d'être dans le repaire de quelque voleur, lorsqu'elle se dressa sur son séant. Mais en parcourant la pièce du regard, elle découvrit une chambre aux éléments tout à fait inoffensifs. A sa gauche, un morceau de drap blanc ponctué de petits trous cachait une fenêtre aux volets fermés. Une malle se trouvait au pied du mur en face d'elle. Il y avait aussi une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés un peigne, une bassine d'eau et un couteau pour le rasage. Au-dessus était pendu un morceau de miroir. Tous les meubles étaient faits de vieux bois poussiéreux.

Laïta tourna la tête à droite. Sur une table de chevet étai déposé un plateau de nourriture, sous les flammes de trois bougies, et à côté de la table face à elle, se trouvait une petite chase. Ses bottes attendaient sagement au pied du lit, propres.

Alors que l'elfe finissait son exploration, le jeune homme fit de nouveau son apparition. Il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Laïta, encore un peu inquiète.

-Ne crains rien, fit le jeune homme, rassurant. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as faim ? Euh… »

Rien de plus ne sortit. Il avait planté son regard dans les yeux bleu nuit de l'elfe, et en était resté bouche bée. Rien ne pouvait-être plus fascinant, plus beau, que ces saphirs où brillaient l'éclat d'or de la flamme. Ils donnaient un aspect plus superbe encore à son visage déjà si merveilleux. Le garçon sentit qu'elle le dévisageait, mais son regard ne lui obéissait plus il ne put la quitter des yeux. Elle était certainement la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue – et qu'il verrait jamais.

Laïta parcourut le jeune homme du regard. Derrière son air béat, il avait un très beau visage, parfait et imberbe. Des cheveux châtains, lisses et mi-longs descendaient dans son cou, et quelques-uns, plus courts, glissaient devant ses profonds yeux bruns, d'ailleurs fort beaux. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes, et le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque Laïta ramena ses yeux sur son visage, elle remarqua qu'il était plongé dans l'admiration. Elle baissa les yeux et tourna la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle s'était sentie rougir elle espérait que cela ne se voyait pas trop. Le jeune homme se reprit et lui sourit.

« Je me nomme Lusulien…mais…tu peux m'appeler Lus… euh…hum…et toi ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit timidement :

« Laïta. »

Le garçon garda le silence un instant, sous le charme.

« Puis-je ? murmura l'elfe en désignant la nourriture d'un petit geste hésitant.

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y, sers-toi. J'aurais dû te le proposer…euh… »

Il ne put rien ajouter cette fille était une pure merveille. Finalement, il baissa la tête.

« …plus tôt, termina-t-il, un peu confus. »

L'elfe semblait encore assez pâle. En la voyant mâcher très lentement une bouchée de pain, Lusulien lui demanda sur un ton d'excuse :

« Il n'est pas bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Laïta tourna la tête vers lui

« Si, bien sûr que si !

-Chez toi, pourtant, tu manges sûrement des choses bien meilleures…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle le savourait, en vérité. Ce pain, que tout habitué à la bonne chère aurait dédaigné, lui était délicieux et réconfortant. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

« Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas parler à voix haute ?

-Ah… »

Lusulien paraissait davantage embarrassé.

« Il faudrait…que ce soit mon grand-père qui te l'explique. J'ai peur de pas trouver les bons mots. Tu ne serais pas tranquille, après. »

Le silence revint. Laïta termina son pain et pris le godet de lait.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-A Dol Amroth, dans le Belfalas. »

La jeune fille s'étouffa.

« Quoi ? Si loin ?

-Eh bien…oui… »

Lusulien s'arrêta. L'elfe paraissait fort inquiète. Elle finit par reposer le gobelet sur la table de chevet. Mais elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que son avant-bras était bandé. Elle remonta sa manche et découvrit, effectivement, un bandage.

« Ah…oui…C'est cet homme, dans la forêt, en essayant de t'étrangler, il t'a coupé avec son couteau. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas profond. »

Laïta commença à fouiller sa mémoire. Elle se souvint qu'elle était avec Aragorn, dans…l'Eryn Vorn, et ensuite…ils avaient été attaqués par un fanatique, qui l'avait poursuivie après avoir assommé Aragorn. La jeune fille demanda dans un murmure pressant et anxieux :

« Tu…tu n'aurais pas vu un homme brun, qui portait une longue épée ? Il s'est évanoui avant que je ne m'enfuie.

-Non. C'était ton compagnon de route ou ton compagnon…tout court ? demanda Lusulien avec un air étrange.

-Mon compagnon de route. Il est déjà marié, fit-elle avec un sourire. »

Il s'effaça aussitôt. Et ils se contemplèrent. Lui aussi avait des yeux magnifiques…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et un autre jeune homme s'avança. Il semblait plus grand et plus âgé que le premier. La faible lumière des bougies laissa se détacher de l'obscurité ses cheveux sombres et bouclés, ses yeux d'ébène et son beau visage. Il portait la même chemise que Lusulien, mais une veste de vieux cuir sans manches était enfilée par-dessus.

« Alors ? fit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de Lusulien. Euh…Pardon. Je m'appelle Ysan. »

Il contempla le sourire de l'elfe. Qu'elle était belle ! Et ces yeux…

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

-Je m'appelle Laïta, dit-elle dans un doux murmure.

-Oh…C'est très joli. Et, tu habites loin d'ici ? «

Les lèvres de Lusulien se tordaient de mécontentement.

« Euh…oui, répondit la jeune fille, un peu gênée. Et je doute que tu puisses entrer facilement chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien…c'est que… »

La porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau la sauve de la question. Elle laissa apparaître un petit vieillard maigrelet, aux cheveux blancs et au visage tout ridé par le temps. Il s'avança avec peine, s'appuyant sur une canne un peu tordue.

« Ah… tu es enfin réveillée, jeune fille. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

-Allez jouer ailleurs, les garçons, nous aimerions discuter au calme, loin de vos sottises… »

Lusulien et Ysan se levèrent, un peu mécontents de passer pour des enfants insupportables. Mais ils avaient l'habitude. Lusulien fit un sourire à Laïta, et Ysan un clin d'œil. L'elfe rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le vieil homme s'assit avec difficulté.

« Tu semble aller mieux, lui dit-il. Il faudra que tu partes dès cette nuit. »

Laïta parut surprise.

« Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Nous y venons, justement. Il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années régnait encore ici le Prince Imrahil, et sa femme, qui avait un fils âgé de quelques mois. Je crois que c'était il y a quinze ans. Mais alors que la région était à peu près tranquille, un homme à l'âme et aux pensées aussi noires que la nuit surgit d'on ne sait où. Personne n'a jamais su exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais Imrahil a été emprisonné et sa femme tuée. Alors les habitants de Dol Amroth ont commencé à se révolter. Apprenant la mort de leur dame, les femmes furent les premières à se soulever mais l'homme noir avait plus d'hommes à son service qu'on ne le croyait. »

Il toussa.

« Alors, toutes furent exécutées ou s'enfuirent, et ceci fit taire toutes les autres révoltes. Il ne reste aucune femme à Dol Amroth. C'est pourquoi, si tu tiens à ta vie, il faut que tu partes dès qu'il fera nuit. »

L'elfe restait anxieuse et pensive. Elle n'avait jamais lu ni entendu de tels actes qui se seraient produits à Dol Amroth.

« Et…qu'est-il advenu du fils d'Imrahil ? »

Le vieillard sembla hésiter ses yeux glissaient dans l'obscurité à ses pieds.

« Personne ne le sait, finit-il par dire. »

Il soupira.

« Ainsi, cet homme, Rhald, règne en tyran sur cette forteresse. Les alentours sont rigoureusement surveillés jour et nuit vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous être fait repérer. Les entrées et sorties sont étroitement contrôlées. Le moindre faux pas de notre part est sévèrement puni. Personne n'a jamais osé lui faire face. »

Il fit une pause. Le temps semblait défiler dans ses yeux.

« De longues années ont passé. Nous ne connaissons pas cet homme. Juste assez pour savoir qu'il ne veut du bien à personne et que nous devons le redouter. Tout être qui lui opposerait une résistance disparaîtrait. Et puis…nous ne savons pas ce qu'il veut. »

Laïta frissonna. L'inquiétude l'empêchait de bien respirer. C'est alors que leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Il n'aime pas les elfes. Personne ne les hait davantage que lui.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi les déteste-t-il ?

-Il ne tolère pas qu'ils soient aussi puissants. Du moins, plus puissants que lui. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« Bon, je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu as mal quelque part ? Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, surtout. Et si tu souhaites faire plus ample connaissance avec mes petits-fils… ah…ils sont pourtant déjà bien grands. Ysan a vingt ans et Lusulien bientôt seize. Le temps a bien vite passé, malgré toutes ces années interminables sous la domination de Rhald. Au fait, ne descends pour rien au monde en bas les fenêtres sont ouvertes, et ses sbires arpentent la ville pour maintenir la surveillance. Ils ne nous lâchent pas d'une semelle ! Ah, et si tu veux faire un brin de toilette, tu as ce qu'il te faut, dans ce coin, là. »

On entendit un grand éclat de verre en bas.

« Oh ! Mais que me font-ils encore comme bêtise ! Bon, je vais aller les houspiller un peu, ils en ont besoin. Ils en ont besoin tous les jours, de toute façon, alors… »

Et Laïta l'entendit descendre avec peine l'escalier en grognant. Quel infatigable bavard !

Une fois seule, Laïta s'allongea et se concentra. Elle repris depuis le début.

Ysan et Lusulien l'avaient sauvée d'un homme, dans l'Eryn Vorn. En le tuant, ils avaient aussi écarté ce danger d'Aragorn. Quant à Aragorn, que faisait-il ? Etait-il blessé ? Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il allait bien.

Puis ses pensées furent emportées plus au Nord, vers la Communauté. Comment se portaient-ils, tous ? Le bras de Faramir guérissait-il bien ? Les cherchaient-ils, Aragorn et elle ? Sûrement. Mais Laïta avait peur que les dangers les atteignent. Puis la tristesse l'emplit lorsque la pensée de son frère parvint à son esprit. Il lui manquait terriblement. De plus, quasiment toute la Terre du Milieu les séparait. La distance était d'autant plus déchirante.

Après un long moment passé à essayer de se convaincre qu'elle reverrait bientôt Legolas, elle chercha son fidèle petit sac. Elle le retrouva, ainsi que sa cape, sur le lit à côté du sien. Sa cape était propre, et Laïta se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était ici.

L'elfe ouvrit son sac et s'empressa de vérifier si la pierre s'y trouvait toujours. Elle prit la petite chose au creux de sa main, et ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'elle passa à la contempler. Y avait-il encore des pouvoirs à l'intérieur ?

Soudain, Laïta sentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle rangea la pierre, et mordit dans une pomme. De l'Eryn Vorn au Belfalas, il y avait facilement plusieurs jours de route, et l'elfe jugea que son inconscience avait été prolongée par une hypoglycémie. Après avoir mangé le fruit en entier, elle s'allongea de nouveau et s'endormit profondément.

Tout d'abord, elle dormit d'un sommeil calme. Puis de mauvais rêves vinrent le troubler. Dans un premier rêve, on enchérissait pour l'obtenir comme esclave. Dans un second, son corps meurtri et couvert de cicatrices, nu, se balançait au bout d'une corde, à l'entrée de la forteresse.

Alors que Laïta se tournait en tous sens comme pour échapper à ces horribles cauchemars, Ysan, Lusulien et leur grand-père savouraient du lait chaud tout en parlant d'elle tout bas.

« A votre avis, de quel royaume vient-elle ? demanda Lusulien.

-Je n'en sais rien, tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question. Mais pas maintenant, elle dort, il me semble. Oh ! Grand-père ! Est-ce que vous avez vu ses yeux ?

-Pas si fort !

-Pardon…

-Oh, tu sais, ton vieux grand-père ne voit plus grand chose, fit l'intéressé. Alors comment veux-tu qu'il voie une paire d'yeux dans le noir !

-Et alors, Lusulien, tu ne dis rien ?

-Je savoure mon lait.

-Aller, tu peux nous dire que tu as savouré de la regarder, et qu'elle est plus importante que ta tasse de lait ! »

Soudain, des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

« C'est pour la Jeune Garde ! Je viens chercher Lusulien ! »

Ils échangèrent des regards anxieux en se mordant les lèvres.

« Il faut que tu gardes ton calme et ton naturel, conseilla le vieillard alors que Lusulien se levait. »

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans le silence, ouvrit la porte dans un grincement puis disparut derrière elle. Les deux autres prirent une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Mais ! La salle des gardes, c'est pas en bas ? »

L'homme ignora sa remarque il conduisait Lusulien dans un grand et obscur escalier en colimaçon qui ne cessait de monter dans une haute tour. Un instant plus tard, l'homme lui lança sans se retourner :

« Pas très discrète, la remarque de ton frère ! «

Lusulien ne dit rien. Il avait l'estomac comprimé pas l'angoisse, mais s'efforçait de n'en rien faire paraître. Son cœur battait très fort, et il se démenait pour respirer calmement. Qu'allait-il devenir si Rhald découvrait la vérité ? Mais Lusulien craignait qu'il ne la sache déjà.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour, devant d'immenses portes noires, ce qui inquiétait davantage Lusulien. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise en ces lieux. Il commença à regretter sérieusement ses actes. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre lorsque l'homme ouvrit la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce obscure, ponctuée par-ci, par-là, de la petite lumière d'une bougie. Une fois que ses yeux se furent à peu près habitués à la noirceur, le jeune homme remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des morceaux de silhouettes immobiles se détachaient, tracés par la lumière. Et, de plus, il se sentait fixé par de mauvais regards.

Il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais il envoya tout son poids dans ses pieds pour résister à la tentation. Lusulien sentit que son air surpris s'était envolé de son visage, et qu'il avait beaucoup trop peur pour pouvoir le reprendre. Il attendit la suite.

« Approche, mon petit, fit une voix mielleuse d'homme. »

Lusulien obéit. Il avait l'impression de perdre absolument tous ses moyens. Il n'arrivait pas à bien discerner les traits des hommes en face de lui. Il se doutait bien que c'était celui du centre qui avait parlé. Il était le seul assis dans un grand fauteuil. Ce devait être Rhald.

« Ôte ta chemise, fit-il sur le même ton. »

Lusulien ne put qu'obtempérer il n'avait pas le choix.

« Maintenant…Parle-moi de cette magnifique trouvaille que tu as faite. »

Le jeune homme s'efforça d'avoir l'air étonné.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement, continua la voix doucereuse. »

Comme Lusulien ne disait rien, l'homme enchaîna.

« Tu ne veux pas parler, hein ? J'ai de quoi faire à ma disposition, des méthodes qui pourraient bien marcher… »

Lusulien ne voulait rien révéler ç'aurait été trahir Laïta. Il l'avait amenée ici pour la sauver, pas pour briser sa vie. L'homme jouait avec un long cheveu bouclé.

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir bien peur…je peux les utiliser, donc… »

L'homme avait entortillé le cheveu autour de ses doigts il tira, et, malgré que cela fut un cheveu d'elfe, il ne put résister à sa force, et céda dans un claquement. Lusulien sentit soudain une main puissante appuyer sur sa nuque pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. La pensée de Laïta lui vint, il revit ses beaux yeux bleus… il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait condamner une fille si belle, si douce et si gentille à un sort affreux.

Mais un fouet s'abattit sur lui et lui déchira, en même temps que la peau, la gorge dans un cri de douleur.


	6. Chapter 6

Tome II

Chapitre V

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure. La maison était silencieuse le vieillard dormait à poings fermés en ronflant légèrement, les cauchemars de Laïta avaient cessé. Lusulien n'était pas revenu.

Laïta s 'éveilla en sentant une main sur son bras la secouer doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Ysan.

« Il faut partir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Pas maintenant ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de sauver Lusulien ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Laïta se frotta les yeux, s'assit et enfila ses bottes.

« Je sais que c'est risqué, surtout pour toi, mais nous devons y aller. »

L'elfe prit son sac sans réfléchir, puis il l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Au bas de celui-ci, Ysan souleva la lourde et imposante trappe de bois, après avoir demandé à Laïta de prendre la lanterne. Il la fit passer en premier, puis s'introduisit à son tour et referma la trappe.

Les souterrains étaient sombres, humides et fort peu rassurants. Il y faisait très froid. Ysan prit la lanterne des mains de Laïta et passa devant. L'elfe suivit sans un mot.

Le jeune homme hésitait parfois, s'arrêtait, palpait les murs, regardait en arrière. Laïta craignait de se perdre dans ces souterrains hostiles, et redoutait encore plus le lieu où ils se rendaient. Qu'arriverait-il si on les découvrait ?

Soudain la lanterne s'éteignit : il n'y avait pourtant aucun courant d'air.

« Ysan ? appela la jeune fille, inquiète.

-Je suis là. Prends ma main ! »

L'elfe parvint à la trouver elle n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher.

« C'est encore loin ? »

Un instant plus tard, la réponse lui vint.

« C'est ici. Touche : il y a une échelle. Une fois que tu seras en haut, ne dis rien, surtout ! »

Laïta grimpa lentement à chaque barreau, son cœur s'accélérait. Et son anxiété s'intensifiait. Elle pensait à tout ce que le vieil homme lui avait raconté au sujet de Rhald. C'est alors que ses mains rencontrèrent un sol de pierre. Elle se hissa en haut.

Un court instant plus tard, alors qu'elle était restée immobile comme un bloc de glace, elle sentit Ysan derrière elle.

« Avance, fit-il en un murmure tendu. »

Laïta obéit. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent de solides barres de fer. Son cœur s'arrêta soudain de battre.

Elle chercha à plusieurs reprises une issue, mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, et respirait frénétiquement. Elle avait l'impression que tout en elle s'accélérait, des battements de son cœur jusqu'au temps autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que les barreaux se multipliaient sous ses mains. Elle avait deviné.

« Ysan ? appela-t-elle, apeurée. »

Mais ce fut un long rire sardonique, jailli de l'ombre derrière les barreaux devant elle, qui lui répondit.

Une torche s'alluma, et Laïta découvrit un groupe d'homme tous vêtus de noir. La peur qui était en elle fit ressortir du tableau les détails les plus effrayants, notamment qu'ils portaient tous des armes, et que tous la fixaient avec un air dur et étrange. L'homme du milieu s'avança vers elle, une longue et noire épée pendait à son côté, et il la toisait avec un regard méchant et un sourire moqueur. Laïta recula.

« Parfait ! C'est parfait ! s'exclama l'homme. »

L'elfe se heurta à quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, et découvrit un homme vêtu à la manière d'Ysan, mais au visage tout à fait différent. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner, il lui asséna deux énormes coups de gourdin sur le crâne. Laïta s'effondra sur le sol de la prison.

Lorsque la conscience lui revint, elle sentit tout d'abord son mal de crâne. Elle aurait juré que des marteaux cognaient à ses tempes. Elle voulut masser la bosse qu'elle sentait à l'arrière de sa tête. Mais on lui avait cruellement serré une grosse corde rêche autour des poignets. Elle baissa le regard ses jambes et ses chevilles étaient elles aussi solidement ligotées. L'elfe remarqua que ses vêtements et son sac avaient disparu – pas pour tout le monde, pensa-t-elle – et on lui avait enfilé un maigre drap blanc mal agrafé.

Des bribes de conversations lui parvirent :

« …une belle capture !

-…il a prévu…pour elle.

-Je trouve ça vraiment dommage ! »

Il y eut un rire. Laïta s'agita un peu. Elle força sur ses poignets pour desserrer la corde, mais rien n'y fit.

« N'essaie même pas, dit une voix derrière elle. »

L'elfe tourna la tête vers l'arrière un grand garde vêtu de noir venait d'ouvrit la porte de la geôle. Il fit un signe, et deux autres vinrent la relever. Elle ne se débattit pas ils étaient bien trop forts pour elle.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec le roi, lui dit le premier garde. Et je te conseille de bien te comporter…sinon, tu risques de le payer fort cher. »

Sur ce, ils l'emmenèrent.

Mais alors qu'ils gravissaient un sombre escalier qui montait toujours plus haut dans une tour, Laïta réagit soudain : ce roi pouvait très bien être ce maudit Maître! Son sac était en sa possession. Et la pierre était à l'intérieur!

Elle remua. Les gardes resserrèrent leur prise. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les immenses portes noires sculptées, l'elfe sut que la fin l'attendait derrière.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. La tête lui tournait et elle se sentait essoufflée. Que cet homme ait été le Maître ou tout autre, elle devait lui faire face. Elle rassembla son courage. Ils entrèrent.

La pièce qui s'allongeait, rectangulaire, devant elle, lui fit l'effet d'une boîte. Deux rangées de candélabres et de torches sur pied délimitaient l'allée dans laquelle elle avança lentement, portée par les deux gardes. Un grand trône taillé dans la pierre noire sa dressait à l'extrémité, après trois marches qui s'étiraient sur la largeur. Un homme attendait sur ce trône.

Laïta ne put bien l'apercevoir que lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'ombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais on l'obligea tout d'abord à s'agenouiller et à baisser la tête. Elle attendit. L'homme se leva enfin, après de longues minutes de silences, pendant lesquelles Laïta tenta de respirer sans bruit malgré sa peur.

Il s'avança vers elle et se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant elle, après l'avoir contournée pour l'examiner. Il la fixa pendant un moment qui parut fort long à la jeune fille. Enfin, il sortit lentement son épée de son fourreau dans un long bruit d'acier dans le silence. Il vint la placer sous le menton de Laïta et lui fit lever la tête.

Il portait de belles bottes de cuir noir, ainsi qu'une tunique noire et une cape très ample qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, faites de velours noir. Le regard de Laïta remonta le long de son épée noire, et découvrit l'homme qui s'était approchée d'elle la veille. Des cheveux d'ébène ondulés et mi-long encadraient son pâle visage pâle. Un diadème d'argent ceignait son front. Il avait un long nez, un petit triangle de poils sur le menton, et sous d'épais sourcils noirs, des yeux noirs scrutaient sinistrement l'elfe.

« Une belle jeune esclave, fit-il en retirant sa lame et en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire. »

Laïta fit un brusque mouvement de tête pour se libérer. Il la gifla, puis lui fit relever la tête et l'examina d'un air sévère.

« Hum…Attachez cette créature à mon trône ! »

Un instant plus tard, Laïta se retrouva à terre, adossée au côté droit du trône, bien trop serrée par d'horribles cordes qui râpaient et brûlaient sa peau douce.

« Laissez-nous seuls à présent, ordonna-t-il, fixant toujours l'elfe. »

Les gardes sortirent. Et Laïta regarda la grande porte se fermer, puis baissa la tête.

L'homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il soupira.

« Alors, mon enfant… »

En s'accoudant, il se pencha vers elle.

« Je suppose que le vieillard avec qui le garçon habitait t'a parlé de moi et t'a expliqué de quoi il était question ici…D'ailleurs, je l'enfermerai, lui et l'autre, ou les ferai pendre lorsque j'en aurai le temps. Je préfère m'occuper de toi, pour l'instant. »

Laïta détournait la tête elle donnait l'impression de ne pas écouter, mais en vérité, ces paroles la transperçaient comme une lame acérée jusqu'au cœur.

« Eh bien, ma jolie, tu as peur de moi ? Hum….Je pourrais bien te donner des raisons d'avoir peur. Mais j'aime lorsqu'on me craint. »

Il y eut un instant de silence absolu.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda Laïta d'une petite voix peu sûre.

-Ce que je veux de toi ? Beaucoup de choses…Mais tout d'abord des réponses à certaines questions…Donne-moi ton nom. »

L'elfe n'avait aucune envie de parler, et encore moins de répondre à ses questions.

« Réponds-moi. Ou tu risques de le regretter. Quels est ton nom ? insista-t-il sévèrement.

-Alveya.

-Vraiment ? fit-il d'une voix douce. Le métier de ton père ?

-Il est forgeron.

-Celui de ta mère ?

-Ma mère est couturière.

-As-tu des frères ? Des sœurs ?

-Je suis fille unique.

-Etais-tu seule dans la forêt ?

-Oui. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ? En quoi cela vous avance-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-A savoir jusqu'où peut aller ton mensonge. »

Laïta ne dit rien.

« J'en sais plus sur toi que tu ne le crois. Je connais les réponses à toutes les questions que je t'ai posées.

-Comment se fait-il…

-N'as-tu jamais regardé plus loin que les apparences ? Mais il est trop tard, tu ne rentreras pas chez toi, maintenant que l'un de nous te tient…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Mais Rhald ne répondit pas.

« Où est Lusulien ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Ne puis-je le voir ? »

L'homme eut un petit rire.

« Je crains fort, ma chère, que tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Il se repose dans son cachot, et j'ai interdit à tout le monde de le déranger. Je vais le laisser se dessécher là, et lorsqu'il aura appris la leçon…oui, peut-être lui montrerai-je le fruit de ses erreurs, autrement dit…ce que tu seras devenue ! Et ensuite…hum…peut-être le tourmenterai-je encore un peu, avant de l'écarteler ou de le pendre…

-Non !

-Quant à ton très cher frère…

-Ne le touchez pas ! »

Il se rit d'elle. La raillerie dans son ton approchait de son apogée, et il parlait de plus en plus fort.

« Oh ! Quel courage ! Sache que ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de lui offrir un traitement digne d'un jeune homme de qualité comme lui ! Vous ne vous reverrez jamais ! Ou peut-être dans tes dernières minutes, lorsque tu n'auras plus la force de lui parler ou de lever le regard vers lui ! Lorsque, bardé de chaîne, il te regardera mourir ! »

Il ricana très fort, encore et encore, alors que Laïta remuait, se tortillait comme pour se débattre des cordes qui la serraient de plus en plus fort.

Rhald la laissa là, seule, le restant de la matinée et toute l'après-midi, dans cette pièce obscure et étouffante, attachée et affamée, anxieuse et horriblement tourmentée.

Comment la Communauté pourrait-elle savoir qu'elle était ici ? Et comment entrerait-elle dans la forteresse ?

Si cet homme était au service du Maître, il le préviendrait de sa présence ici, ainsi que de celle de la pierre. Et si elle échouait face au Maître, que penserait-on d'elle ? Laïta craignait le regard des autres. Elle décevrait des peuples entiers en les plongent dans le drame. Les conséquences de ses échecs pourraient être catastrophiques. Mais surtout, elle avait peur de décevoir tous ceux qui l'avaient épaulée, aidée, qui avaient fait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle puisse mener à bien sa quête. Gandalf …Aragorn… Et la Communauté qui avait pris tant de risques !

Elle pensait aussi à Legolas. Si jamais Rhald s'emparait de lui, il mettrait sûrement ses idées démoniaques à exécution. Il se divertirait de la faire souffrir. Même si Legolas était fort, Laïta pensait qu'il ne pourrait tenir tête à Rhald très longtemps, ce qui la noyait davantage dans cet océan de craintes intenses.

Et puis, il y avait Lusulien. Rhald, cet homme infâme, l'avait sûrement torturé pour obtenir quelques informations utiles au piège qu'il lui avait tendu. Et maintenant, il était incarcéré dans une odieuse cellule. Laïta se sentait horriblement coupable de tous les maux qu'elle causait, rien que par sa propre présence. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tous les laisser choir dans les abîmes de la souffrance et du désespoir.

Mais elle chutait elle-même dans ces abîmes. Malgré la détermination qu'elle voulait s'imposer, elle voyait davantage de chances que tout ceci se termine tragiquement que d'une manière heureuse.

Rhald revint en fin de soirée, par une discrète petite porte de bois devant elle. Il s'avança d'une démarche assurée et s'assit sur son trône.

« Alors, ma jolie…Tu semble nager dans le bonheur ! »

Il rit.

« Tu n'es pas assez grasse pour que je puisse te donner en amuse-gueule aux orques. Tout d'abord, tu vaux bien moins que cela. Ensuite, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à t'engraisser comme une oie et à te bourrer jour et nuit de graisse et de sucreries jusqu'à ce que ton mal de ventre te traîne par terre en te faisant gémir. Ce serait très amusant, pourtant. Mais il te faut une fin beaucoup plus abominable. »

Il prit une des longues boucles de la belle chevelure de Laïta qui descendaient, hors des cordes, jusqu'au sol, et joua avec.

« En ce qui concerne ton frère, je ne me suis pas encore tout à fait décidé…mais, pour sûr, je le ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que sa chevelure d'or soit noire de crasse et qu'il se traîne à mes pieds en me criant d'en finir. Peut-être le rouerai-je de coups et le fouetterai-je tous les jours à l'en couvrir de contusions et de cicatrices - que je rouvrirai avec plaisir ! Il hurlera de douleur, ah ça, oui ! Surtout lorsque j'enfoncerai mon poing dans son ventre ! »

Laïta tourna vivement la tête les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler.

« «Eh quoi ? Penses-tu que je me briserai le poing sur ses abdominaux si artistiquement bien dessinés ? »

Il ricana.

« Et j'oubliais bien sûr la torture morale, dont je suis un grand spécialiste, comme tu auras l'occasion de le constater durant ton séjour ici. »

Il lâcha la boucle, et ouvrit le petit sac de l'elfe.

« J'ai trouvé dans ton sac des choses fort utiles, ainsi que des choses sans intérêt…comme ceci par exemple. »

Laïta tourna la tête. Rhald souillait de ses mains la petite flûte-qui, comme son sac, la suivait partout- que lui avait offert son frère. A cette pensée, les larmes montèrent, plus nombreuses. Tous ces bons moments passés avec lui, à apprendre à en jouer ! Bientôt, plus personne en ce monde ne s'en souviendrait.

Rhald rangea la flûte, et sortit une petite une petite boule de verre.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

-C'est…c'est une idilla, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix affligée.

-Et alors ? dit-il, voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas. »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de développer, et cet homme la dégoûtait.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu ne réponds pas…, intima-t-il en caressant son fouet.

-Elle…elle sert à indiquer le jour, la nuit, et parfois le temps qu'il fait.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, je me demande où tu as bien pu l'acheter ! Je ne vois rien ! Cet objet est aussi ridicule que toi et sans aucune utilité ! »

Il la jeta à terre avec violence, comme un enfant capricieux rejetant un jouet ne lui convenant pas. L'idilla se brisa en mille morceaux de verre.

« Non ! cria Laïta. Comment avez-vous pu… !

-En le jetant, évidemment ! »

Il rit. Cet objet que Laïta avait fabriqué elle-même et qui lui était si précieux venait d'être brisé par un homme odieux.

« Oh non…se lamentait l'elfe tout bas.

-Qu'avons-nous ensuite…ah, oui ! »

Il sortit une petite enveloppe cachetée, qu'il ouvrit. Il lut à haute voix.

_Elessar,_

Laïta Vertefeuille, fille de Thranduil d'Eryn Lasgalen, vous portera cette lettre comme preuve de non-imposture. Je l'ai convaincue qu'elle tiendrait une place importante dans cette quête. Mais je n'ai pu lui en dire davantage, une puissance, qui me reste inconnue, a rendu les autres traits de cette prémonition trop vagues. Je mets toute ma confiance en vous pour la garder des dangers, et aussi lui apprendre à se défendre.

_Emportez avec vous la bénédiction des elfes et des étoiles, qu'elles vous préservent des malheurs et éclairent les sombres routes que vous emprunterez._

_Elrond_

La lettre ! Laïta avait complètement oublié de la remettre à Aragorn!

« Ah ! La dernière phrase de cette lettre est aussi jolie et musicale que l'écoulement d'une cascade aux mille gouttes d'or ! Tu as entendu ? En parlant ainsi je passerais inaperçu parmi les elfes ! Bien que je préfèrerais …semblable au doux tintement des chaînes qui enserrent les petits poignets de ma prisonnière ! »

Il fit une pause.

« Hum…Un grand poète, ce roitelet d'Elrond qui se terre dans sa vallée et qui est bien trop vieux pour se battre ! Tous les contes ne sont que des mensonges. C'est un couard ! Comme ton père ! Je leur réserve d'ailleurs un petit quelque chose qui leur fera très plaisir… »

Laïta n'avait jamais senti une colère aussi intense l'emplir. Sa respiration s'accélérait alors que Rhald parlait.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi immonde, irrespectueux, cruel et méprisable ! »

Rhald se leva et vint lentement se placer devant elle avec un air sinistre et menaçant. Laïta passa de la colère à la crainte.

« Si ton père avait eu la moindre trace de courage, il se serait déplacé pour veiller à sa sécurité, et serait en ce moment-même à mes portes à réclamer un duel contre moi. »

Laïta baissa la tête Rhald ne mentait pas tout à fait.

« Gardes ! cria-t-il. »

Les gardes entrèrent.

« Enfermez cette créature aux oreilles difformes dans le plus sombre, le plus humide et le plus nauséabond cachot que vous pourrez trouver ! Et n'oubliez pas les fers ! »

Les gardes vinrent détacher Laïta. Puis ils l'emportèrent, et alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, l'elfe regarda en arrière les morceaux de son idilla étaient répandus, brillants à la lumière du feu, aux pieds de Rhald, et son sac était posé sur le trône. Ses yeux se posèrent en dernier sur l'homme. Il la fixait de son regard noir où dansait la flamme. Il semblait bien décidé à lui faire vivre le plus horrible de ses cauchemars. Ce n'était que trop vrai.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI

« Est-ce toi qui a construit cette cabane ? demanda Aragorn en descendant l'échelle de l'abri en question. »

Leurs préparatifs terminés, ils avaient décidé de se mettre en route sans plus tarder, la situation étant plutôt pressante.

« Non, répondit Mara. Nous l'avons…euh…elle…elle a été construite par…des chasseurs, des forestiers. Ils avaient laissé des draps et quelques objets qui ont été utiles. »

Aragorn acquiesça. Mara restait tellement mystérieuse…

« Et depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?

-Assez pour bien connaître la forêt. »

Et, sur ces parles, elle s'élança d'un pas souple et léger à travers les buissons et les arbres. Aragorn la suivit, retrouvant ses talents de Rôdeur d'autrefois.

En très peu de temps, ils sortirent de la forêt. Le soleil de l'après-midi éclairait la mer et la verte plaine, ainsi qu'un magnifique ciel azur. Ils longèrent la côte.

Mara ne cessa pas de poser des questions. Aragorn lu raconta, avec le plus de précision possible, comme elle le demandait, son passé : de son enfance à Fondcombe à ce jour, en passant par les longues années de recherches pour trouver Gollum, la Guerre de l'Anneau, son histoire éternelle avec Arwen, et cet étrange périple que la Communauté avait entrepris. Il ne parvint pas, cependant, à étancher la soif d'apprendre de Mara. : il fut obligé de lui décrire Laïta plusieurs fois et les merveilles des contrées elfiques, les mœurs des différents peuples qu'il avait visités, et bien d'autres choses encore. Le roi comprenait qu'elle ait envie d'apprendre maintes choses de la sorte : tout portait à croire qu'elle avait vécu de nombreuses années dans l'Eryn Vorn. Et lorsqu'Aragorn lui posait des questions sur elle-même, elle ne répondait rien. Elle se contentait d'avancer en silence, ou de poser de nouvelles questions. Jusqu'au crépuscule, le roi lui expliqua mille et une choses que Mara semblait découvrir.

Ils continuaient cependant de progresser le long de la côte à un rythme soutenu. La lune éclairait leur marche, créature nocturne solitaire, la seule en qui on pouvait avoir confiance dans les ténèbres. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter avant l'aube pour prendre un peu de repos. Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu, connaissant mal les environs et ne sachant pas qui pouvait bien y rôder.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, ou, du moins, le tentèrent-ils. Puis ils observèrent le ciel parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes comme des diamants.

Aragorn somnolait. Mara, à côté s'était endormie il l'entendait respirer régulièrement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait le firmament. Mais, soudain, il vit une ombre passer devant la lune, assez furtivement ? Il la suivit attentivement des yeux. L'ombre ralentit au-dessus d'eux. Mais Aragorn remarqua qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre les rayons lunaires dessinaient un aigle sur le ciel sombre.

« Gandalf, dit-il à voix basse. »

Mara bougea.

« Qui est-ce, Gandalf ?

-Un grand magicien, expliqua le roi.

-Un magicien ? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Il y en a dans les contes. Tout plein. »

Puis elle se rendormit. Et lorsqu' Aragorn reporta son regard sur le ciel, l'ombra accélérait. Vers le nord.

La Communauté dormait à poings fermés. Sortis de la Comté sans avoir rencontré de grande difficulté, les voyageurs se reposaient avant l'aube. Ils reprendraient leur course avec le soleil.

Legolas s'était égaré dans un rêve magnifique.

La forêt était lumineuse, très lumineuse, éclairée par le soleil d'un matin de printemps. Et, plus rayonnante que l'astre du jour, Laïta était là. Il la vit d'abord dans ses plus jeunes années, gambadant joyeusement entre les arbres, sa chevelure toute bouclée se balançant derrière elle. Et, à mesure qu'elle avançait, les âges défilaient Laïta grandissait, ses cheveux se défrisaient sur son crâne et ses boucles s'allongeaient. Sa démarche restait très légère, mais se ralentissait alors qu'elle atteignait l'âge et l'apparence tels que Legolas les avaient vus dernièrement. Elle bondissait maintenant avec légèreté, par-ci, par-là, pour cueillir une mûre ou autre fruit des bois, ou tournait sur elle-même en faisant voler sa robe blanche évasée. Et alors qu'elle dansait en tournoyant, son regard croisa celui de son frère. Elle s'arrêta, lui sourit : elle était heureuse, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Legolas la voyait devant lui, mais la sentait en même temps à son côté. Sa douce main prit la sienne, l'autre glissa sur son bras, et il sentit la tête de sa sœur sur son épaule. L'elfe savoura ce moment il ne la voyait pas, mais, rien que par les gestes, il ressentit tout l'amour que Laïta lui portait. Il avait l'impression que la réalité n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mais sa vue s'assombrit soudain. Des sons étranges se mirent à flotter dans l'air, suivis d'une fumée grisâtre. La Laïta qui se trouvait devant lui leva soudain la tête, à la manière d'un cerf qui détecterait le galop des chevaux. La forêt perdit toute sa lumière, et la vue de Legolas n'était pas nette. Des grondements forts retentirent. Laïta jeta un dernier regard apeuré à son frère avant de disparaître derrière une fumée opaque.

Celle qui se trouvait à son côté plaqua soudain tout son corps contre le sien et resserra sa prise sur son bras. Legolas voulait tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le rêve l'en empêchait, et la fumée était trop noire. Il avait peur. Laïta semblait vouloir résister, s'agrippant à lui toujours plus fort. Mais soudain, il sentit qu'on la lui avait arrachée. Il entendit des cris, dont celui de sa sœur.

« Laïta ! hurla-t-il. »

Un instant plus tard, la fumée se dissipa.

Et ce qu'il vit l'emplit de malheur.

Tous les arbres étaient tombés, leurs feuilles avaient disparu. Plus haut, le ciel s'était teint de gris, sans soleil, sans couleur. Lorsque le dernier nuage de poussière se fut envolé, Legolas distingua Laïta. Elle peinait, chancelait, ne parvenait plus à se maintenir debout. Elle tomba à genoux, et se recroquevilla au creux d'un arbre tombé, comme si elle avait pu en tirer le plus petit réconfort qui vivait encore. Mais l'arbre était mort.

Le rêve lui interdisant de bouger, Legolas se contenta d'observer. Le corps de Laïta était recouvert de blessures, cicatrices et ecchymoses. Elle ne portait plus qu'un haillon blanc, du moins pouvait-on penser que ce fut sa couleur d'origine. Il la regardait trembler de froid, sangloter de désespoir, impuissant. Cet affreux spectacle lui brisait le cœur.

Mais le cauchemar continuait. Un homme, tout de noir vêtu, s'approcha lentement. Il tenait à la main un fouet.

« Tu vois, fit-il dans un demi-murmure doucereux, j'avais raison. Et il t'a mentit. »

Et Laïta pleurait de plus belle, son visage caché derrière ses cheveux sales, emmêlés et ternes.

« Tu l'as si naïvement cru ! Tout cela n'était que mensonge…Il ne mérite pas ta confiance, ton estime, ton amour… »

Les sanglots de l'elfe doublèrent. L'homme lui donna un petit coup de pied.

« Et toi ? Que mérites-tu ? Peu de choses…Tu ne mérites la confiance, l'estime, l'amour de personne. C'est tout juste si tu mérites d'exister…

-Non…Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! implora Laïta.

-Arrêter ? »

L'homme noir ricana.

« Jamais ! »

Et il la fouetta, malgré les hurlements et les larmes de Laïta. Legolas se sentait étouffé par ce cauchemar. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces, plongé dans la confusion du désespoir. Il hurlait le prénom de sa sœur, mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Sa vu se brouillait de nouveau, et bientôt, il ne vit plus rien. Perdu, il hurla. La réalité empoisonnait jusqu'à ses rêves. La réalité était un cauchemar.

« Legolas ! »

L'appel ferme de Gandalf l'arracha de son sommeil. L'elfe ouvrit les yeux. Il distingua d'abord le ciel étoilé. Essoufflé, il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il trouva la force de tourner le regard vers la gauche : le magicien le fixait. Il semblait anxieux.

« Gandalf, dit Legolas, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait plus.

-Oui, Legolas. Calmez-vous. Respirez, dit Gandalf d'un ton ferme, mais bienveillant. »

L'elfe prit le temps. Il se remémora la situation petit à petit, fermant les yeux. Il se trouvait avec la Communauté, aux abords de la Comté. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il respira profondément. Il essayait d'éloigner ce cauchemar de son esprit, mais il ne cessait de tourner. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait alentours.

Tout était très calme autour de lui : seul lui parvenait un léger crépitement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se dressa sur son séant. Un feu minuscule éclairait faiblement les visages inquiets et attentifs de la Communauté. Il essuya son visage de la main de la sueur luisait à la lueur du feu.

« Nous avons été réveillés par vos cris, reprit Gandalf, l'air grave. Vous n'avez pas cessé de vous agiter.

-Je…je suis désolé.

-On ne contrôle point ses rêves, et encore moins ses cauchemars, affirma Gandalf calmement. Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Legolas attendit pour prendre un peu de recul par rapport à son rêve et se remettre de ses émotions. Puis il commença son récit. Gandalf acquiesçait gravement. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la Communauté. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. C'est alors que la silhouette sombre d'un aigle s'en détacha.

« Regardez ! dit Gandalf en levant la main. Je sens que cet aigle nous apporte une bonne nouvelle. »

Et l'aigle descendit lentement vers eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VII

La faible lumière d'une torche dans le couloir éclairait la geôle. Un cachot sombre, humide et nauséabond, comme Rhald l'avait exigé. Laïta s'était pelotonnée dans les ténèbres d'un coin. Tout était très calme à cette heure de la nuit le garde qui devait veiller sur elle s'était assoupi. Il n'a rien à craindre, pensait Laïta. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enchaînés, et les grosses barres très solides. Les clefs n'étaient pas à portée de main.

Laïta aurait voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais se sentait épuisée. Et, même si elle le faisait, tous ces hommes armés parviendraient à l'arrêter. De plus, elle ne connaissait aucunement cet immense château. Elle s'y perdrait sûrement. Elle préférait donc réserver ses forces, pour les utiliser à un moment plus propice.

Mais alors qu'elle demeurait plongée dans ses réflexions, elle entendit que quelqu'un s'approchait à pas de loup dans le couloir. Puis les clés cliquetèrent. Laïta leva les yeux. Un garde ouvrait la porte. Il entra et s'approcha lentement, comme s'il craignait de la réveiller. Tu ne

« Tiens, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Il tendit un gros morceau de pain frais à l'elfe. Elle hésita, puis le prit lentement. L'homme lui proposa ensuite une outre pleine d'eau, que Laïta but d'un trait.

« Merci, lui dit-elle. »

Le regard qu'elle leva vers lui était pitoyable.

« Tu sais, beauté…l'espoir est quelque chose d'imprévu, qu'on ma toujours dit…Je suis certain qu'il arrivera au moment ou tu t'y attendras le moins…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, fit Laïta en baissant la tête. «

L'homme posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Bon…Faut que j'file. Si on me voit ici, on risque de… »

Un raclement de gorge derrière lui l'arrêta net. Il se retourna. Rhald, entouré de deux gardes, le fixait en souriant d'un air sadique. Il fit un signe de la main vers l'avant. Ils s'emparèrent de l'homme, qui se débattit en les suppliant.

« Laissez-le ! Je vous en prie, lâchez-le ! cria Laïta. »

Les gardes partirent sans y prêter attention. Rhald s'avança lentement vers elle, un odieux sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? »

Il vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. La¨ta décala sa tête alors qu'il approchait la sienne.

« Ce qu'il doit subir, dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Pour avoir sympathisé avec une elfe, hum…il doit payer cela d'une horrible torture…

-Oh, je vous en supplie, épargnez-le, dit-elle en tournant vers lui un regard implorant.

-Allons…croyais-tu sincèrement que la vie était clémente ? Non, ma jolie. La vie est une gigantesque tempête, qui rassemble les sombres forces, et qui détruits celles qui sont, pour toi, bonnes et lumineuses. Elle fait la gloire et la joie de l'Obscurité, le trépas et le malheur de tous ceux à qui tu tiens, même toi. »

L'elfe baissa la tête tout ceci était vrai. Rhald partit, satisfait. Et Laïta se serra de nouveau, abattue, et tellement mal à l'aise. Elle avait réussi à dissimuler son morceau de pain. Elle commença à le grignoter, puis finit par s'endormir.

Le bruit métallique d'un plateau sur les dalles le tira du sommeil. Lorsque la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, le garde était déjà parti. Il devait sûrement avoir hâte de déguster sa chope de bière.

L'elfe regarda ce qu'on lui avait apporté. Du pain moisi, grisâtre, qui sentait horriblement mauvais, et une chope. Mais Laïta se méfia. Elle prit la chope et sentit. Ce n'était pas de l'eau. L'elfe reconnut la plante d'Arnella, qui, consommée liquide, engendrait d'atroces douleurs dans tout le corps Laïta bénit sa connaissance des plantes.

A la mi-journée, un garde vint ouvrir la porte en lui annonçant :

« Rhald exige que tu prépares son déjeuner. »

Laïta se leva, et le garde l'emmena aux cuisines, son plateau dans les mains.

On lui indiqua les plats qu'elle devait réaliser. On lui sortit tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin. Mais la jeune fille eut soudain une idée. Si on avait mis de l'Arnella dans ce qu'elle aurait dû consommer, alors on avait sûrement des plantes ou des substances de sa connaissance. Elle demanda à ce qu'on les lui sorte. Bientôt, une dizaine de petits bocaux furent disposés sur la table.

Soudain, alors que Laïta observait attentivement les noms, un garde surgit dans les cuisines. Il observa la scène.

« Imbéciles ! cria-t-il à ses collègues. Elle va empoisonner Rhald, si vous la laissez faire ! Auriez-vous oublié que les elfes s'y connaissent en sorcellerie ? »

Les autres restèrent silencieux alors que Laïta choisissait avec soin les plantes

« Il a raison !

-Allons, messieurs, fit Laïta en se détournant vers les aliments et les plats, soyez tranquilles. Pour me faire rouer de coups dès qu'il l'aura deviné en ayant senti sa première douleur ? Ce n'est aucunement mon intention. Alors qu'au contraire, si je lui prépare une des meilleurs plats auxquels il aura jamais goûté, j'ai davantage de chance d'obtenir sa clémence. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Voire d'obtenir ma liberté, ajouta-t-elle pour détourner la conversation et les pensées des gardes. »

Puis elle se mit à couper des légumes lentement. Les gardes rirent.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te la rendre, ta liberté ? Pauvre gosse, va... »

Puis ils s'élancèrent dans d'autres sujets, oubliant l'elfe. Elle se concentra sur sa cuisine, en s'appliquant, surtout sur l'insertion des plantes. Qu'importait si les gardes la voyaient faire ? S'ils s'y étaient connus en plantes, en apercevant les noms, ils l'auraient immédiatement arrêtée...

Elle combina donc son ample connaissance des plantes et ses talents de cuisinière. Elle se débrouilla de manière à ce que les substances n'aient aucun goût et qu'elles restent tout aussi efficaces. Elle avait choisi celle qui avait l'effet le plus rapide ; celui-ci ne commençait qu'après trois semaines, malheureusement.

Après avoir fait cuire la viande et les légumes, et préparé un dessert qu'elle avait fort envie de déguster, les gardes la conduisirent à la sombre salle où elle avait rencontré Rhald. Il l'attendait, attablé, impatient.

« Tout de même ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais tombée dans la marmite. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Laïta traversa la salle et déposa délicatement le plateau sur la table. Elle disposa le couvert, et attendit en silence, dans l'ombre.

Rhald apprécia. Il prit son temps Laïta se félicita ; apparemment, les plantes ne sentaient rien.

« La bonne cuisine est certainement la seule et unique vertu des elfes. Quel dommage lorsqu'ils ne peuvent même pas en profiter eux-mêmes... »

Laïta se rapprocha pour débarrasser. Elle chargea le plateau de vaisselle. Mais alors qu'elle se détournait, Rhald tendit la jambe. Lorsqu'elle avança, elle partit en avant, le plateau s'envola, puis tomba dans un énorme fracas de vaisselle brisée. Laïta aussi se retrouva par terre.

« Oh ! Cria Rhald. Que tu es maladroite ! Nettoie ! »

Il croisa ses pieds sur la table et la regarda faire, amusé. Laïta se mit à genoux et regarda les petits morceaux répandus partout devant elle, dégoûtée. Elle ne put que les ramasser, la tête baissée. Cet homme était horrible.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les gardes la raccompagnèrent aux cuisines, où elle jeta la vaisselle brisée. On lui donna ensuite une grande pile de vêtements noirs à recoudre. Heureusement, l'elfe avait des notions de couture.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent lentement ainsi ; Laïta préparait les repas de Rhald, ceux des gardes, faisait la vaisselle, récurait sols, fenêtres, tables, chaises, recousait et lavait du linge… Tout ceci sous la surveillance des gardes, et au rythme du tintement des chaînes qui liaient et ses poignets et ses chevilles.

On ne lui donnait guère plus que de pain moisi. Elle se sentait revenir dans son état de maigreur d'autrefois. Elle devait parfois s'asseoir, le sol n'étant pas stable sous ses pieds.

Pour boire de l'eau, elle devait prétexter une soif après avoir effectué tous les travaux ménagers, et se servait discrètement. Les gardes lui accordaient, le soir, le droit de manger une ou deux tomates. Mais rien de plus.

La jeune fille fut bien vite épuisée. Elle regagnait sa geôle très tard, on la levait très tôt. Les dalles étant de plus inconfortables, elle peinait à s'endormir, et se réveillait avec beaucoup de petites douleurs. Une fois, les gardes lui envoyèrent tout un seau d'eau glacée pour se divertir ; elle grelotta une bonne partie de la journée. Une autre fois, on fit la même chose, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Laïta devait, en plus, supporter tous les caprices de Rhald. Il était de plus en plus méchant avec elle. Il ne cessait de l'injurier. Il était violent. Il les tournait toujours en ridicule, elle et les elfes. On l'enchaînait à son trône, et il se plaisait à lui raconter les différentes fins qu'il prévoyait pour elle, ses proches, son peuple, et même Lusulien.

Et Laïta pensait, le cœur serré, à toutes ces personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle les pleurait dans son cachot, les ténèbres et la solitude étant ici son seul réconfort. Elle se sentait vide. Ces personnes semblaient si loin, depuis si longtemps... Les reverrait-elles un jour ?

Le seul avantage qu'elle obtenait en enchaînant les tâches dans différentes parties de l'immense château était qu'elle connaissait mieux ce dernier.

Mais les choses empirèrent.

C'était une nuit sombre, froide est pluvieuse, comme souvent. Laïta se trouvait dans la chambre de Rhald, une haute pièce ronde au haut d'une tour. Les rideaux du grand lit et des immenses fenêtres avaient été teints en noir, ce qui assombrissait davantage la chambre. Un garde la surveillait.

Et Laïta nettoyait, et nettoyait encore. Elle dépoussiéra les étagères de l'armoire avant d'y disposer les vêtements qu'elle avait lavés et soigneusement pliés. Elle secoua les tapis, balaya la poussière, répandit de nouvelles plantes odorantes sur le sol. Elle astiqua les vitres qui étaient à sa portée. Elle rangea le bureau, dont la surface était jonchée de parchemins comme le sol de la forêt l'était de feuilles en automne. À cette pensée, Laïta soupira. Elle n'y reviendrait jamais.

Mais alors qu'elle bordait le lit, elle entendit d'étranges bruits dans les escaliers derrière les grandes portes. Puis Rhald entra, et Laïta commença à fortement s'inquiéter ; il avait le visage rougi et ont décelait dans sa démarche assurée quelque chose de louche. Il ordonna au garde de sortir. Puis il se tourna vers l'elfe et la dévora d'un regard avide fort peu rassurant. La jeune fille attendait, craintive, contenant sa peur. Il allait arriver quelque chose. Rhald était dangereux en temps normal, alors ivre...

Il s'avança un peu vers elle. Il détacha sa cape, qui tomba dans un froissement sur le sol. Laïta commença à prendre très sérieusement peur. Elle pressentit qu'elle devait repousser sa faiblesse et rassembler ses forces.

« Hum... Allonge-toi... »

Laïta le fixait, effrayée.

« Allons... Je suis certain que tu leur as fait plaisir, à ces deux imbéciles et leur grand-père... »

L'elfe recula. Cette situation la décontenançait. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, puis ôta sa tunique. Laïta s'efforça de se concentrer.

« Allonge-toi, te dis-je. »

Laïta regarda la chaîne à ses pieds. Alors, Rhald se rapprocha davantage, très dangereusement. Il fut bientôt tout proche d'elle, et alors qu'il allait la pousser sur le lit, Laïta fit éclater les chaînes. Elle se décala et Rhald tomba en avant, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Laïta s'enfuit, poussant la grande porte de toutes ses forces. Les gardes à l'entrée ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui arrivait. Laïta dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put, ouvrit une porte, passa, la referma, puis courut dans l'immense couloir peuplé de portes. C'était l'un des principaux couloirs. Loin derrière elle, l'elfe perçut le hurlement résonnant de Rhald.

« Rattrapez-la ! »

Après quelques minutes de course, la jeune fille était poursuivie par une troupe grossissante de gardes. Ils étaient certes plus lourds, moins rapides, mais plus endurants.

Laïta n'en revint pas ; n'avait-elle nettoyé qu'un recoin du château ? Elle fut impressionnée par sa grandeur.

Elle avait enchaîné plusieurs gigantesques couloirs, qui n'était plus éclairés ni parcourus depuis bien des années. Il y faisait sombre et froid. Les tapis infinis était rongés par le temps et les mites. Les fenêtres commençaient à devenir opaques de poussière.

Les gardes criaient derrière elle. Quelle serait la sentence si on la rattrapait ? L'elfe se concentra bien.. En regardant au-dessus d'elle, elle vit un élément fort utile : un gigantesque lustre fait de mille cristaux. Elle fit céder la corde. Le lustre s'effondra dans un terrible fracas sur quelques gardes, en faisant trébucher certains et ralentissant d'autres.

Laïta continua : elle distingua une immense porte qui se dressait au bout du couloir. Des gardes l'attendaient, armés de lances. Mais, sur un vœu de l'Elf, ils eurent soudain les mains solidement collées à leur arme, qui s'éleva dans les airs avec eux. Ils gesticulaient, en vain. Les portes, au-dessous d'eux, laissaient passer inéluctablement la prisonnière. Elles se refermèrent ensuite dans un grand claquement, et tous les gardes, ne parvenant pas à ralentir, se précipitèrent avec grand bruit contre elles.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva devant une porte, gardée elle aussi, elle fit vibrer les armes dans les mains des gardes, puis elles se brisèrent. Laïta profita de leur étonnement pour passer.

Enfin, elle arriva à proximité des portes d'entrée. Elle rassembla ses forces. Puis elle les fit pivoter brusquement sur leur gonds, ce qui projeta les gardes de devant et de derrière contre les murs. Elle sortit sans encombre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour manier des portes si colossales.

Elle dévala les escaliers, traversa un pont qui reliait le château à un énorme mur protecteur, puis le pont-levis. Il lui restait deux étapes ; la cité et l'entrée de la forteresse. Ensuite, elle serait libre.

Elle n'avait pas été chercher Lusulien. Sinon, elle se serait retrouvée coincée dans les cachots, cherchant les clés, et bloquée dans un cul-de-sac. Cela aurait sûrement été pire car on l'aurait attrapée, et elle n'aurait pas pu sortir chercher de l'aide.

La rue principale s'allongeant sans obstacle devant elle, Laïta accéléra. Elle devait cependant prendre garde aux pavés mouillés par la pluie, qui tombait toujours, mais sans grande violence. Quelques habitants qui s'attardaient encore dans la rue la regardèrent passer avec grand étonnement. L'elfe sentait qu'elle avait réussi à prendre de la distance par rapport aux gardes : le cliquetis des armes et des cottes de mailles était loin.

Mais elle sentit soudain une lame lui percer douloureusement la cheville.

Elle sentit sa jambe gauche vaciller brusquement, puis céder.

Elle s'écroula.

Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle fit l'erreur de vouloir partir avec sa jambe gauche : une trop forte douleur l'élança, qui provenait de sa cheville. Elle retomba aussitôt, grimaçant pour s'empêcher de crier.

Laïta tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Une silhouette noire se détachait du paysage gris et s'avançait, menaçante, vers elle.

Il s'agissait de Rhald.

Il vint agrandir la plaie, en bougeant le couteau qu'il avait lancé comme un levier. La jeune fille hurla de douleur.

Il vint ensuite se placer devant elle, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches, la tête haute, très fier. Et à ses pieds, Laïta se recroquevillait, tremblante, essoufflée. Des larmes de souffrance coulaient sur son pâle visage.

Des habitants commençaient à sortir des maisons, intrigués ou alertés par le cri de l'elfe. Elle sentait que son pied se couvrait de sang brûlant. Tout tournait autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle entendit Rhald faire claquer son fouet. Elle avait l'impression de sentir le mal à l'avance.

Rhald se chargea de la lui faire ressentir concrètement. Le fouet lui déchira dix fois le dos. Laïta poussait des hurlements qui faisaient pleurer les enfants. Le sang couvrait tout son dos. Sa vue se brouillait. Ses épaules tremblantes cédèrent. Elle s'effondra sans connaissance sur le sol froid et dur.

Le silence hantait la rue. Rhald regardait les habitants dans les yeux, respirant pleinement. Ils étaient tous transis d'effroi devant cet horrible spectacle.

« Que cela vous serve de leçon, à tous. »

Rhald laissa l'elfe là, sous la pluie qui tombait toujours.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre VIII

Au fond de son cachot, Laïta pleurait pour ne plus voir le monde. Elle se couvrait de larme et de sang comme pour se cacher de l'horreur.

Elle pensait à son enfance, ces douces années où elle jouait à la poupée, en toute candeur. Cette innocence avait été lacérée. Elle pensait à toutes ces personnes qu 'elle aimait. Ces personnes avaient disparu derrière les murs indestructibles de cette forteresse, mais surtout derrière la noire fumée du malheur. Elle n'avait plus personne pour la consoler, pour lui dire de ne plus pleurer. Legolas avait les mots pour cela. Mais il appartenait au passé, et le passé lui avait été cruellement arraché. Laïta avait l'impression qu 'elle ne connaissait plus l'amour, et qu'elle n'était plus capable d'aimer.

A présent, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'amour, plus de lumière, plus d'espoir. Laïta ne voulait plus continuer, condamnée à traîner les lambeaux de son corps et de son âme. Elle pensait avoir perdu toute dignité. Rhald avait gâché dans existence.

Et Laïta ne pouvait que demeurer impuissante. Elle pleurait dans l'ombre, se serrant dans un coin de son hostile prison, la tête dans les genoux, ses dernières forces coulant avec ses larmes. Elle avait ignoré que la vie la ferait souffrir ainsi.

Lusulien faiblissait lui aussi, mais à plus petit feu. Le sang de son dos avait cessé de couler, mais les cicatrices restaient douloureuses.

Rhald venait souvent le tourmenter en lui parlant de Laïta, de ce qu'il lui faisait faire, de ce qu'il lui infligeait et comment il voulait la faire disparaître. Lusulien s'efforçait de la défendre, mais Rhald lui riait au nez ou trouvait de quoi le mettre à quia.

Ce matin-là, Lusulien fut réveillé très tôt par des bruits et des voix qui provenait du couloir menant aux différentes parties des prisons. Lusulien leva la tête. Des bruits étranges s'étaient répandus dans le château la veille au soir et dans la nuit, comme d'une soudaine agitation.

« Et quand comptez-vous faire cela ?

-Demain. Ce sera fort divertissant, vous verrez. Surtout lorsqu'elle me suppliera de lui attacher un boulet pour mourir plus vite ! »

Sur ces paroles, Rhald éclata de rire. Lusulien comprit qu'il s'agissait de Laïta.

« Je vous défends de lui faire davantage de mal ! »

Rhald, qui venait de passer devant la porte du couloir de cellules où il était enfermé, recula et entra. Il s'approcha avec un air sinistre.

« Pauvre imbécile…si tu voyais dans quel état elle est, tu demanderais à ce que je l'achève aujourd'hui même !

-Que lui avez-vous fait, scélérat ! Cria le jeune homme en se levant et en se précipitant sur les barreaux de sa prison.

-Oh là, doucement ! Je tiens à te rappeler, mon petit, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, que tout ceci est de ta faute. Tu l'as amenée ici pour la sauver…félicitations, tu l'as fait mourir dans d'horribles tourments… »

Il sourit d'un air sardonique, puis s'éloigna. Et Lusulien resta debout, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, mais le regard tellement malheureux.

« Qu'ai-je fait…murmura-t-il. »

Il ferma les yeux, se laissa tomber à genoux et fondit en larmes.

« Debout ! Lève-toi ! fit Rhald en donnant un coup de pied à Laïta, qui gémit. Tu as du travail ! Les gardes attendent leur petit déjeuner, et moi aussi. Ensuite, tu feras la vaisselle, puis tu récureras les sols, en t'arrangeant pour ne pas mettre de sang partout. Et enfin, tu astiqueras mes armes.

-Oh non…je vous en supplie…si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le maintenant. »

Ses blessures étaient vraiment trop douloureuses. Elle n'osait même pas regarder la plaie de sa cheville.

« Les féminines elfes ne sont pas bien résistantes… Es-tu sûre de vouloir me dire au revoir aujourd'hui ? »

Laïta réfléchit. Mais la pensée de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées vint l'assaillir. Legolas, Lusulien, Gandalf, Aragorn, sa famille, la Communauté…Elle éclata en sanglots. Quelle serait leur réaction lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu 'elle était morte ?

« Très bien…

-Est-ce que…je peux revoir…Lusulien ?

-Absolument, ma jolie ! Gardes !

Les gardes accoururent.

« Préparez ce qui avait été prévu pour demain. »

Ils repartirent après un bref salut. Rhald s'empara de la chaîne de Laïta et tira pour la lever. Laïta cria de douleur à cause de son dos, et sa cheville invalide la fit chanceler. Elle ne pouvait poser que la partie avant de son pied pour marcher. Rhald la fit sortir du couloir de geôles où elle avait demeuré seule, et l'emmena dans celui où se trouvait Lusulien.

« Tu as de la visite ! lança-t-il au jeune homme. »

Lusulien essuya ses larmes, se redressa, puis bondit sur ses pieds en apercevant l'elfe. Rhald l'amena devant la prison. La jeune fille vint rejoindre Lusulien aux barres, posant ses mains sur celles-ci.

« Laïta… »

L'elfe leva un regard épuisé et rougi par les larmes. Lusulien posa sa main sur la sienne et essuya la joue de son amie de l'autre.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais…murmura-t-elle. »

Puis elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Lusulien ne put retenir davantage ses larmes. Elle paraissait si faible…La mais glacée de l'elfe vint rejoindre celle qui était sur sa joue. Puis leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Le temps vint de leur dernier regard.

« Moi non plus…Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur… »

Il s'effondra soudain sous les tourments qui tempêtaient en lui.

« Je t'en supplie…pardonne-moi… »

Il joignit les mains de Laïta entre les siennes, tremblantes, et il la regarda dans les yeux. Mais il baissa la tête et émit un sanglot.

« Pardonne-moi… »

Ils brûlaient d'envie de s'enlacer. Lusulien sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Rhald l'en empêcha :

« Comme c'est émouvant, dit-il en ricanant. Allons…assez perdu de temps, Laïta. Gardes ! »

Les hommes vinrent.

« Préparez-là. »

Les gardes se ruèrent sur Laïta, qui se débattit. Ils ôtèrent la chaîne et lui lièrent les pieds, et les poings dans le dos, sans aucun scrupule pour ses blessures. Laïta hurlait de douleur et manqua de s'évanouir.

« Arrêtez ! Laissez-la ! criait Lusulien. »

Mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Ils serrèrent sans pitié de solides cordes, puis prirent chacun un bras.

« Emmenez-la.

-NON ! hurla Lusulien. »

Mais il était trop tard. Les gardes emmenaient Laïta vers sa destination finale. Elle ne se débattait pas : cela n'en valait pas la peine. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Lusulien aurait voulut défoncer les barreaux pour étrangler Rhald et les gardes. Mais il les observa s'éloigner inéluctablement.

Il pleuvait encore ce jour-là. Tout était gris : le ciel, la plaine, la mer.

Ils avaient traversé la plaine silencieusement, une troupe de gardes les accompagnant. Laïta n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissait porter par les gardes, souffrant en silence, ses longs cheveux pendant en avant avec sa tête. Elle sentait sa fin proche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la côte de sable, l'elfe découvrit une construction de bois qui s'avançait dans l'eau. Une barque était attachée au bout. Elle comprit ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Rhald et les deux gardes traversèrent le pont de bois, puis montèrent dans la barque. Et lorsqu'ils se mirent à ramer, Laïta dit adieu à la terre ferme.

La tête baissée, elle les laissa ramer à leur guise. Qu'importait la profondeur ? S'en était fini pour elle. Elle écouta la dernière mélodie que la nature lui adressait : le doux bruissement de l'eau au lent rythme des rames.

Rhald, assit en face d'elle, lui fit lever la tête.

« J'espère que ton séjour dans mon domaine t'aura plut. »

Laïta resta muette, ne le regardant même pas.

« Tu me décriras les abysses, si tu reviens… »

L'elfe se décida à parler.

« Ne faites pas de mal à Lusulien…dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Il aura ce qu'il mérite…tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non ! Je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal !

-Cesse de me supplier, fit Rhald dans un soupir, cela devient lassant… »

Il se leva soudainement, saisit la jeune fille avec brutalité et la poussa par-dessus bord. L'homme regarda l'elfe se débattre sous l'eau pour retrouver la surface en ricanant. L'eau était glaciale à cette heure, et encore davantage par un jour de pluie, ce qui lui rendait la scène encore plus amusante. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à revenir à la surface, il lui lança alors que la barque s'éloignait :

« Adieu, ma jolie ! Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue ! »

Bientôt, Laïta se retrouva seule au milieu de la mer. Elle distinguait à peine la côte et la forteresse adossée aux montagnes. Elle devait se tortiller en tous sens pour se maintenir à la surface, ce qui réveillait sa collection de douleurs. Ses forces la quittaient petit à petit. Tout ceci n'était qu'une torture supplémentaire voulue par Rhald. Il avait dû deviner qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Lorsqu'elle tenta d'avancer, une très forte douleur l'élança dans son dos : elle gémit. Laïta ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que la mort s'empare d'elle ou qu'un miracle se produise.

Mais elle sentit soudain quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, les serrer…Laïta eut à peine le temps de crier. Elle fut brusquement attirée sous l'eau. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, mais aperçut la surface s'éloigner inévitablement. L'eau salée vint lui piquer les yeux et entra dans ses poumons. Elle eut le réflexe de vouloir reprendre son souffle, mais ce fut de l'eau qui s'infiltra de nouveau. Elle lutta davantage, ce qui rendait les douleurs encore plus fortes. Ses jambes furent serrées plus vivement. Après plusieurs inspirations impossibles, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle se laissa entraîner vers les abysses, à demi consciente. Elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper.

Lusulien désespérait dans son cachot. Il se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms imaginables sans qu'aucun ne le convainque parfaitement pour qualifier son incroyable négligence. Laïta allait mourir par sa faute, après avoir atrocement souffert par sa faute. Il avait évité de montrer son choc à Laïta, quant à son état, lorsqu'il l'avait revue. Pour la dernière fois.

Il ne devait pas la laisser mourir. Pas sans rien essayer. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir de cette prison. Mais alors qu'il arpentait la cellule, les yeux fixés sur les dalles, il remarqua que l'une d'entre elles était mobile. Et qu'il y avait au dessous quelque chose de brun, à peine visible. Lusulien jeta un œil dans le couloir il n'y avait personne en vue. Le jeune homme souleva délicatement la dalle.

Une trappe. Les tunnels. La liberté. Rien n'était encore perdu.

Lusulien s'approcha des barreaux, glissa son bras au travers, décrocha la torche accrochée au mur, ouvrit la trappe dans le fond de la geôle, entra et la referma sans bruit.

Il descendit l'échelle à toute vitesse et se mit à courir, tout en essayant de s'orienter. L'instinct et la flamme de la torche étaient ses seuls alliés dans ces sombres lieux. Il devait trouver le carrefour qui menait chez lui, où il avait l'intention de prendre une arme, pour rejoindre la plaine.

Il parvint à trouver le carrefour, où il emprunta le chemin qui conduisait chez lui. Le jeune homme entra sans bruit dans la maison endormie. S'éclairant avec la torche, il chercha un coffre. Il l'ouvrit en silence, prit l'épée qu'il renfermait. Son pommeau n'était peut-être pas incrusté de diamants, mais l'épée servirait à en sauver un. Il repartit, refermant la trappe délicatement. Puis il se remit à courir. Il s'engagea dans les tunnels qui menaient à la plaine, se hâtant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'est enfin qu'il rencontra l'échelle qui montait vers l'air libre. Il posa la torche fatiguée contre le mur, grimpa à toute vitesse. Il manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause des échelons déjà cassés ou fragilisés par le temps. Il aurait dû penser à rappeler à son grand-père de changer l'échelle, ne pouvant pas assurer cette tâche, étant donné qu'il allait certainement mourir dans quelques minutes.

Lusulien atteignit enfin la trappe. Il l'ouvrit à moitié, se glissa à l'extérieur, s'agenouilla dans les hautes herbes et observa. Plissant les yeux, il parvint à apercevoir des silhouettes vêtues de noires : Rhald et les gardes. Ils revenaient de la côte. La sentence avait déjà été exécutée.

Le cœur de Lusulien battait à tout rompre. Il espérait qu'il n'agissait pas trop tard, bien que l'espoir s'amenuisait. Il rassembla tout son courage, puis bondit et courut à toutes jambes, le dos voûté, dans les hautes herbes.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage, il chercha des traces de pas. Il en trouva tout un groupe que la pluie commençait à estomper. Il y avait à côté un pont de bois trempé. Les gardes n'avaient pas laissé la barque. Sans réfléchir davantage, Lusulien s'élança vaillamment sur le pont et sauta la tête la première, l'épée en avant, au secours de Laïta.

Les eaux étaient sombres et très froides. Lusulien eut d'abord du mal à garder les yeux ouverts ; puis, après un moment, il ne sentit plus de picotements. Il se mit à nager vers les profondeurs glaciales, guettant le moindre mouvement autour de lui. Il tombait parfois nez à nez avec d'effrayants poissons. Ou, au contraire, un ensemble d'écailles multicolores et scintillantes apparaissait dans les eaux glauques. Mais il disparaissait aussitôt, et aucun ne ressemblait à Laïta.

Plus Lusulien s'enfonçait en profondeur, plus les poissons grossissaient. Même en allant à la pêche régulièrement, avec Ysan, il y avait encore de nombreuses espèces qu'il ne connaissait pas ; il en avait ici la preuve. Mais lorsque le jeune homme pénétra dans une zone où l'eau était plus claire et plus limpide, il s'arrêta soudain.

Un peu plus loin que lui se tenait une femme belle et mince, à la poitrine nue, mais elle possédait à la place des jambes des sortes de très longues lianes sombres. La plupart pendaient très bas, alors que d'autres serraient les jambes de Laïta. Lusulien observait la scène : la créature examinait la jeune fille avec attention : l'elfe avait les yeux fermés, sa tête bougeait lentement au gré de l'eau, ses cheveux flottaient nonchalamment autour d'elle. Un peu de sang apparaissait dans l'eau derrière elle et à ses pieds.

Lusulien raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Il ne devait pas perdre davantage de temps. Il s'élança vers la créature. Mais la femme se retourna soudain. Et Lusulien croisa son regard : elle avait de grands yeux aux iris d'or étincelants.

La Dame aux Iris d'Or n'était donc pas une légende. Lusulien se souvenait des conversations qui avaient lieu dans les bars et qui voyageaient jusqu'à ses jeunes oreilles, alors qu'il savourait une chope de bière en discutant avec le tavernier. Des marins affirmaient l'avoir vue, alors les autres rétorquaient qu'ils étaient ivres ou fous. Et lui, le prendrait-on pour un fou ?

Mais Lusulien craignit soudain de ne plus jamais avaler une seule goutte de bière dans sa taverne favorite. La femme fit apparaître deux sabres, un dans chaque main. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Il fronça les sourcils, raffermit sa prise sur son épée, banda ses muscles et s'élança vers la femme. Elle regarda sa proie arriver vers elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux d'or. La Dame aux Iris d'Or lança une de ses lianes saisir les pieds de Lusulien et l'attirer, si bien que le jeune homme se retrouva la tête à l'envers. Il tenta de se redresser, éleva le bras pour couper les lianes, mais la femme en envoya une autre saisir son poignet. Lusulien lâcha son épée et lança son autre bras vers le haut pour la reprendre, et trancha dans un même mouvement les lianes qui le retenaient. Il n'entendit aucun hurlement, mais perçut une fureur dans les yeux étincelants de la femme. Lusulien eut le temps de se remettre droit. Mais aussitôt, une liane s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira soudainement à la hauteur de la créature. Le jeune homme éleva son épée, et la femme se défendit immédiatement. Lusulien n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour croiser le fer avec la Dame aux Iris d'Or. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils échangeaient les coups, ses gestes gauches sous l'eau devenaient un peu plus adroits, mais la femme restaient toujours plus leste. Il se battait cependant avec vigueur et acharnement. La créature éloignait le plus possible Laïta du combat ; si le jeune homme la regardait, la femme en profitait pour l'attaquer de plus, il devait se méfier des lianes avec lesquelles elle essayait de l'assaillir. Il les tranchaient et, dans le même mouvement circulaire, se défendait des coups qu'elle voulait lui asséner. Et le combat continuait. Jusqu'à ce que Lusulien plante ses yeux dans les siens, par inadvertance, et qu'il en reste figé.

La Dame aux Iris d'Or usait du pouvoir de ses yeux pour l'assujettir.

Mais Lusulien le savait, car les conversations de la taverne l'en avaient instruit. Il fit donc d'énormes efforts pour conserver sa raison. Il devait lutter de toutes ses forces contre ses charmes. Il afficha un air hypnotisé tout en se défendant furieusement à l'intérieur, pour que la femme pense avoir gagné. Et alors qu'elle croyait la victoire pour elle, Lusulien contracta tous les muscles de son corps, bondit et enfonça sa lame dans le cœur de la créature. Il ne sut s'il entendit un cri, mais elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement, et son regard fixe vint se poser sur le jeune homme. Puis il s'éteignit lentement, alors qu'elle se laissait sombrer, vaincue. Lusulien l'observa s'enfoncer dans les ombres, mais aperçut Laïta. Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle, réussit à attraper son bras, descendit un peu en la tenant toujours et coupa les lianes qui la retenaient prisonnière. Puis il nagea aussi vite qu'il le put vers la lointaine surface. Il prit soudain peur ; depuis combien de temps Laïta était-elle sous l'eau, sans pouvoir respirer ? Il craignit le pire et accéléra encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la surface de se rapprocher. Il émergea aussitôt, soulagé de retrouver l'air pur. La question lui vint enfin. Comment...? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas avoir besoin de le rejoindre plus tôt? L'elfe, elle, ne reprit pas conscience, et le cœur de Lusulien s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. Il tourna sur lui-même pour trouver la jetée de bois. Il nagea jusqu'à elle, s'accrocha, poussa Laïta un peu maladroitement, encombré par son épée. L'elfe on retomba lourdement, et alors que Lusulien escaladait la jetée, il entendit une quinte de toux. Le choc avait expulsé l'eau des ont poumons de Laïta, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, sur son séant. Lusulien s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, à bout de forces, et trancha les liens qui enserraient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Lorsque Laïta put enfin respirer, elle remarqua sa présence.

« Lusulien, dit-elle, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et la regarda. À sa chemise complètement lacérée, l'elfe devina qu'il l'avait sauvée, et qu'il s'était courageusement battu pour elle. Ils se regardèrent très longtemps dans les yeux, si épuisés tous les deux, luttant comme ils le pouvaient contre l'avenir et le monde. les yeux ternes et emplis de larmes de Laïta reflétaient une lasse faiblesse mêlée de tristesse. Et ceux de Lusulien étaient pleins de compréhension, de commisération. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers ses chevilles, il remarqua l'horrible blessure. Il réprima une exclamation. Il décrocha son ample manche déjà à moitié décousue du reste de sa chemise et l'enroula délicatement autour de la cheville de son amie. Il serra lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Ça évitera que le sable l'infecte, dit-il. »

Lusulien reporta ses yeux dans ceux de Laïta.

« Tu... Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

- Je... Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, secouée par un frisson de froid. »

Lusulien s'accroupit et passa ses mains sous ses bras pour l'aider. Une fois sur pieds, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se stabiliser ; le jeune homme la maintenait fermement par les bras.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglots et qu'elle se réfugie contre son torse, dans ses bras.

« Oh ... Lusulien... J'ai... J'ai eu tellement peur... »

Il voulut passer ses mains dans son dos, mais l'elfe gémit. Il est les regarda, rougies par le sang, les essuya, puis les posa sur la tête de Laïta, lui lissant doucement les cheveux pour la rassurer. Rhald, en plus de l'avoir blessée, avait pris plaisir à la torturer. Lusulien éprouvait une haine si puissante qu'elle l'impressionnait.

Et il tenait Laïta, là, dans ses bras, dans le vent gris, en larmes, sans pouvoir lui dire que tout était fini. Tant de détresse et de douleur lui brisait le cœur. Il posa son menton sur sa tête, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Tant de mal lui avait été fait, alors qu'elle méritait pas. Tant de souffrances. Tant d'injures. Tant de sang. Tant de violence. Tant de larmes. Elle tremblait de faiblesse, de peur et de froid. Elle sanglotait. Sans lui, elle était seule. Sans lui, elle était perdue. Perdue au milieu des ténèbres et du mal, éplorée, trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre. À genoux devant la mort.

«Oh... Lusulien... »

Un murmure plein de malheur entre deux sanglots. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Là... Je suis là... Calme-toi... Chut... »

Puis le léger bruissement des vagues, vent et de la pluie. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de ce paysage glacial. Seul contre ce destin qui continuait de les faire souffrir. Ils étaient là, seuls, au milieu du temps qu'il semblait s'être arrêté, voulant tout ignorer de la suite.

D'éternelles minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, dans un silence seulement troublé par les sanglots de Laïta, faibles et aigus comme ceux d'un enfant, qui commençaient à s'apaiser. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Le vent faisait remuer des mèches de cheveux devant les yeux de Lusulien, et il aperçut, plus loin dans la plaine, des silhouettes sombres qu'il s'approchaient. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait aucun endroit Laïta pouvait se cacher. Et même si elle partait, les gardes la rattraperait, la voyant faire de loin, ralentie par sa cheville blessée.

Lusulien réalisa qu'il allait devoir se battre.

Rhald et les trois gardes qui l'accompagnaient se rapprochaient inéluctablement. Le jeune homme rassemblait son courage. Il tenait toujours Laïta serrée contre lui. Était -il possédé par la folie lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de l'amener ici ? Elle avait enduré tellement de souffrances à cause de lui ! Comment avait-il pu croire que Rhald de la capturerait pas ? Cela était pourtant évident. Lusulien regrettait amèrement tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations, car Rhald atteignait la berge. Lusulien fit passer Laïta derrière lui, protecteur. L'elfe se demandait ce qui est arrivait ; elle se risqua à regarder au-delà du bras du jeune homme, craintive.

« Regardez-moi ça..., fit Rhald, sarcastique. Comme si touchant... Allons, Lusulien... Cesse te prendre pour un héros ! »

Puis il se mit à fixer Laïta

« Il voulait m'empêcher de te faire mourir. Il voulait que tu souffres, encore et encore ! »

La jeune fille leva faire Lusulien un regard pitoyable. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, tiraillé entre l'indignation, la peur et la colère. Puis il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Rhald.

« C'est faux ! Cria-t-il.

- Que savons-nous de ses intentions ? Elles sont mauvaises, depuis le début...

- Il n'en est rien !

- Il ne t'a fait que du mal depuis qu'il t'as trouvée...

- Arrêtez !

- Il cherchait à obtenir une belle récompense en te livrant à moi...

- Laïta, ne l'écoute pas !

- Il t'as trahie ! Volontairement !

- NON ! »

Les yeux de l'elfe passaient de l'un à l'autre. Elle n'avait plus la force de trancher le vrai et le faux, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Rhald mentait. Épuisée et ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, les sourcils un peu froncés. La tête commencait à lui tourner. Rhald fit un signe aux gardes.

« Occupez-vous d'elle.

- Je vous interdis de la toucher !

- Tu es ridicule. Allez, pousse-toi. »

Lusulien se baissa pour ramasser son épée. Mais les gardes étaient rapides : l'un lui planta son coude dans l'épaule et son poing dans le ventre, alors que l'autre s'emparait de Laïta avec autant de scrupules que s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffons. Elle était incapable de se débattre. Le garde l'emmena sur la berge et la maintint pendant que l'autre lui enchaînait les poignets. Laïta en avait assez d'être liée, mais resta tranquille. Sur un signe de Rhald, le garde qui avait frappé Lusulien rejoignit ses collègues. Sur la jetée, Lusulien avait repris son arme. Laïta comprit ce qui allait se passer. Lui et Rhald allaient se battre en duel.

« Alors...sire Lusulien, preux chevalier, protecteur des pauvres et des faibles... Me feras-tu l'honneur de jouter contre toi ? »

Le jeune homme respira à pleins poumons.

« Tu es en bien piteux état, critiqua Rhald. Et je m'étonne fort qu'un gamin de ta déplorable condition sache se battre...

- Non, en effet, je n'ai jamais appris, dit Lusulien en défiant Rhald du regard.

- Celui qui remporte ce duel remporte l'elfe. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers Laïta. Elle le regardait, ses traits étaient empreints d'une anxiété très forte et la peur lui nouait la gorge. Sa vie était en jeu.

Lusulien bloqua le premier assaut de Rhald, puis il attaqua à son tour. La lutte se révéla intense. Rhald avait beaucoup de force et beaucoup d'énergie, alors que Lusulien avaient déjà presque tout donné sous l'eau contre la Dame aux Iris d'Or. D'autre part, la jetée n'était pas si large, et elle glissait à cause de la pluie. Lusulien devait prendre garde, car Rhald tentait de le faire reculer pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et tombe à l'eau. Il avait tous les inconvénients de son côté.

Sans parler de la peur qui lui pressurait l'estomac. S'il perdait Laïta, Rhald ne le regretterait pas vraiment ; il lui avait infligé assez de douleurs physiques et morales pour qu'elle en souffre éternellement. Alors que si Lusulien perdait, il mourrait sûrement, et Rhald continuerait avec plaisir d'étouffer Laïta de torture et d'affres jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Le jeune homme se sentait essoufflé par la fatigue, mais aussi par la peur.

Mais l'enjeu de cette lutte était Laïta, et Lusulien se battrait bravement jusqu'à la fin.

Ils combattaientt depuis longtemps. Laïta les regardait attentivement. À chaque coup porté, son cœur faisait un bond furieux dans sa poitrine. Souvent, son souffle se coupait. Elle se sentait que Lusulien faiblissait. Elle voyait ses pieds glisser ou trop s'approcher du bord. La peur avait envahi tout son être.

L'épée de Rhald transperça la manche volumineuse de Lusulien des deux côtés. Rhald la retira, puis attaqua de nouveau.

« Alors, Lusulien... Commencerais-tu à fatiguer ? »

Le jeune homme continuait à porter des coups aussi féroces qu'il le pouvait encore, mais il sentait son épée devenir de plus en plus lourde, et ses muscles lui donnaient l'impression de ne plus lui obéir.

Soudain, Rhald fit glisser la pointe de sa lame dans la main de Lusulien, qui lâcha son épée dans une exclamation. Il l'obligea à faire un pas en arrière et posa son pied derrière le sien. Le jeune homme fut déstabilisé, tomba et sa tête cogna violemment le sol. Il se releva pas, étourdi. Rhald posa la pointe de sa lame entre son menton et sa gorge.

«LUSULIEN ! »

Laïta s'arracha de la poigne des gardes et se précipita vers lui malgré ses blessures. Elle s'agenouilla et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Lusulien ! »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle dans un rictus de douleur, les yeux à peine ouverts.

« Oh... Ma tête... »

Il distingua dans un lointain flou et lumineux deux yeux de saphir qui s'inquiétaient pour lui alors qu'ils étaient en danger. Il sentit une main glaciale sur sa joue, puis une autre sur son front. Et puis ce fut tout.

La pointe de l'épée de Rhald se posa sous le menton de Laïta et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Il est émit un petit ricanement, surtout en voyant le regard apeuré de l'elfe.

« J'ai gagné... Tu es à moi... »

Laïta baissa lentement la tête, malheureuse, et ferma les yeux. Rhald ricana de nouveau.

« Pauvre enfant... Tu fais pitié à voir... »

Il s'accroupit tout près d'elle, puis, de son ton doux imbibé de sarcasmes, il lui dit tout bas, dans l'oreille :

« Dans les contes, ce sont les gentils qui gagnent. Mais dans la vie, ce sont les méchants les plus forts. Tu vois, les contes t'ont abusée lorsque tu étais toute petite. Et puis, qui aussi t'as trompée…Ah…Oui…ton…cher frère…il s'est moqué de toi. Il s'est moqué de toi, il a profité de ton innocence pour te faire croire que la vie était belle, lumineuse et pleine de bonheur, que tous tes rêves étaient réalisables. Et tu as continué à y croire aveuglément. Et aujourd'hui, tu le regrette, n'est-ce pas ? tu lui faisais confiance, tu l'aimais, mais méritait-il vraiment tout de cette estime ? oh, non... Et toi ? que le mérites-tu ? Allons, ma jolie... Je suis certain qu'il t'a aussi dit qu'il t'aimait, qu'il t'estimait, et tu l'as cru, tout naïve que tu étais. Mais, réellement... Regarde-toi ! Penses tu mériter quelque chose ? non. Tu ne mérites rien. C'est tout juste si tu mérites d'exister, d'ailleurs... »

Et les larmes coulaient, et les sanglots reprenaient. Et Rhald la contemplait dans son malheur, fier de lui, de son éloquence et surtout du résultat de celle-ci. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir ; tout compte fait, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas morte.

« Laissez-la... tranquille, essaya Lusulien qui venait de revenir à lui. »

Rhald se releva et reprit son épée. Il le dévisagea avec dédain ; sa chemise étaie en lambeaux et tachée de sang, il lui manquait une manche ; ses braies était déchirées par endroits ; ses bottes ne comportaient aucun raffinement et des trous naissaient près des semelles usées.

« Toi ? Tu oses me donner un ordre ? Toi ? Paysan grossier, pauvre inculte, vulgaire gamin qui se traîne dans les rues pour mendier ?

- Je... Ne...

- Ton effronterie me donnera un prétexte pour en finir avec toi. »

Il éleva son épée, mais alors qu'elle plongait à toute allure vers Lusulien...

« NON ! »

Laïta bondit sur Rhald et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Bouffi de fureur, l'homme ramassa son épée, se releva, empoigna le haillon de l'elfe et la souleva. Elle ne pesait rien. Lorsque la pointe de sa lame commença à s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa gorge, elle cessa de se débattre. Elle sentit un filet de sang couler dans son cou comme un fin serpent brûlant. C'était du sang bien rouge, comme Rhald aimait voir couler ou même gicler. L'elfe ne bougeait plus ; seuls ses traits se crispaient de douleur. Elle avait peur qu'il n'enfonce sa lame plus profondément. Auquel cas...

« Monseigneur ! »

Rhald tourna la tête brusquement. Un garde essoufflé venait d'arriver.

« On désire vous voir.

- De qui il s'agit-t-il ?

-Du seigneur Aragorn. Il est accompagné. »

Rhald émit un grognement rageur, jeta son épée et gifla violemment l'elfe. Il la laissa tomber en se détournant dans un grand mouvement de son ample cape noire. La jeune fille se tenait la joue d'une main, et tentait de se maintenir à de l'autre. Lusulien vint lentement la rejoindre, un instant plus tard.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Je ne crois pas... »

À peine eurent-ils prononcé ces mots que les gardes les ramassèrent sans délicatesse. Ils enchaînèrent les poignets de Lusulien qui, reprenant ses esprits, ne se laissa pas faire. Mais, malgré ses vigoureux mouvements d'épaules, les gardes parvinrent à le maîtriser, et ils les poussèrent dans la plaine à la suite de Rhald, enfonçant leurs mains dans leur dos pour les faire souffrir.

Ceci était un ordre de leur maître.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre IX

La Communauté avançait dans la grande rue principale. Les vêtements et les cheveux des voyageurs étaient trempés par la pluie qui tombait du ciel grisâtre. Ils espéraient ne pas arriver trop tard.

On avait interdit à Mara d'entrer. Faramir s'étaient porté volontaire pour rester avec elle.

Les gens n'étaient pas hostiles, mais inquiets : la capture d'une elfe, puis la venue de la Communauté... Tout cela manquait de clarté aux yeux des habitants. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent Aragorn, ils s'inclinèrent, et lui inclinait la tête. Il sentait que les habitants voyaient en un espoir. Le roi ne voulait pas les décevoir. Un silence tendu régnait dans la rue, personne ne bougeait.

Mais, alors qu'il approchait du milieu de la rue, le regard de Legolas s'arrêta sur un élément qui glaça son cœur. Il se baissa.

C'était un morceau de tissu blanc, taché de sang malgré la pluie.

Un petit garçon se tenait non loin de l'elfe et le regardait. Lorsque Legolas le vit, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le petit obéit. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Il y avait une elfe, seigneur. Rhald lui à enfoncé un couteau dans le pied, et... Ensuite, il l'a fouettée, et l'elfe a hurlé. Elle est restée par terre, elle ne s'est pas relevée. Au matin, elle n'était plus là, les gardes sont venus la chercher, je crois, mais... mais... c'était horrible... »

Le petit se blottit contre son épaule et Legolas l'entoura de ses bras. Il était aussi pâle que le ciel est peinait à respirer.

Le pont-levis atteint, des gardes leur ôtèrent leurs armes –ainsi que le bâton de Gandalf, et regardèrent Legolas, Gimli et les hobbits d'un drôle d'œil. Néanmoins, ils les laissèrent passer.

La pièce dans laquelle on les conduisit était tellement obscure que Legolas sentit ses forces décliner. Il y avait seulement quelques torches, certaines formaient une allée dans laquelle ils avancèrent, d'autres éclairaient le trône et ses alentours. Des gardes attendaient dans les bas-côtés, dans l'ombre, et les arrivants ne les virent pas.

Ils attendirent tous d'abord dans un silence très tendu. Puis ce qu'ils entendirent les glaça d'horreur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle voisine à la sombre pièce qui servait à Rhald de salle du trône. Seule une torche l'éclairait faiblement. Rhald saisit le drap de Laïta et l'attira brutalement vers lui. Les yeux plissés, les mâchoires serrées, il lui dit :

«Toi…La prochaine fois que je mets la main sur toi… Je te torturai jusqu'à ce que...

- Il... Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, bredouilla l'Elfe, le souffle court.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela, dit-il en se redressant et en resserrant sa prise.

- Parce que... Parce qu'Aragorn est là, et la Communauté aussi... Et...

- Et tu leur fais confiance ? Ha ! Je n'imaginais pas l'idiotie des elfes aussi intense...

**- **Vous êtes...vous...vous êtes...

- Allez, ose !

-... Empoisonné... »

Il sembla s'assombrir et même grandir, comme un nuage grondant qui annonce l'orage. Laïta tremblait de peur. Ses yeux, noirs comme des puits sans fond, la dominaient, menaçants. Elle recula lorsqu'il lâcha sa loque et qu'il s'avança vers elle. Ses doigts tremblants rencontrèrent le mur de pierre glaciale. Rhald approcha sa main de sa ceinture et en éleva un couteau. La jeune fille était prise au piège, contre le mur, de grands yeux effrayés fixés sur le couteau, dont la lame luisait à la lumière de la torche. Essoufflée par la terreur, et alors que Rhald s'approchait toujours plus, elle se sentit glisser jusqu'à terre. Et alors que Rhald élevait son couteau pour effectuer l'ultime mouvement, Lusulien cria en se débattant, Laïta se mit en boule en se protégeant la tête de ses bras...

« NON ! hurla-t-elle »

Rhald hurla à son tour et planta le couteau entre les dalles.

Il se rua sur l'elfe et se mit à la frapper, lui donner des coups de poing et de pied, la griffer sauvagement.

« Je te brûlerai vive! T'écartèlerai ! Te pendrai ! Te lapiderai ! Je pendrai tes membres à l'entrée de la forteresse ! Et je regarderai la tête pourrir à mon chevet ! aboyait-il.

- Par pitié ! Arrêtez ! criait-t-elle, gémissante »

Mais la pluie de coups et de griffures ne cessa pas. Lusulien lui hurlait d'arrêter et se débattait férocement. Les gardes peinaient à le retenir. Rhald vomissait des injures et la pauvre Laïta le suppliait en tentant vainement de se protéger. Lorsque l'homme cessa enfin de la rouer de coups, il se redressa.

Il donna un dernier coup de pied à la jeune fille, rajusta sa cape, sa tunique, ses cheveux, son diadème, puis disparut par la petite porte qui donnait sur la salle du trône.

Laïta était secouée de sanglots, blottie contre le mur, repliée sur elle-même, le visage dissimulé. Lusulien avait le cœur brisé devant tant de souffrance. Il se débattit une dernière fois, les gardes ne résistèrent pas. Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et passa sa main sous ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Elle tourne la tête contre son avant-bras. Beaucoup de questions envahissaient l'esprit du jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-elle pas reçu de douceur et d'affection ? Comment vivait-on tant de tourments quand on était une fille ? Une elfe ? Quand on ne le méritait pas ?

Lusulien remarqua qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Pourquoi Rhald lui avait-il fait subir toutes ces tortures ? Il ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Il était impuissant face à tant de mal.

« Où est le seigneur Imrahil ?

-Votre vassal est décédé. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la forteresse en main. Ne voyant aucune opposition de la part du peuple, j'ai pu y installer mon gouvernement.

-Que sont devenus sa femme et son fils ?

-Eux aussi ont été assassinés. »

Aragorn ne le croyait pas, mais il n'en montrait rien.

« Pourquoi aucun message ne nous est parvenu ? En plus de quinze ans ? »

Rhald ne répondit tout d'abord rien, puis il demanda :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

-Nous sommes venus chercher notre amie, dit Aragorn. »

Rhald se leva de son trône. Les hurlements que les voyageurs avaient entendus leur avaient noué l'estomac. Ils pensaient qu'ils auraient dû intervenir et avaient l' impression de le regretter.

« Vous voulez parler de... cette jeune fille ? de la Rhald d'un ton doux. »

Il croisa le regard de Legolas pour observer sa réaction. Il avait posé sur lui des yeux noirs et serrait les dents, mais avalait nerveusement sa salive.

« Avec de longues boucles brillantes et des yeux bleus comme la nuit ?

- Oui.

- Et vous désirez la revoir ?

- Oui.

- Oh... Seigneur Aragorn... Je suis navré... »

Rhald tentait de provoquer Legolas. Cela fonctionna.

« Hâtez-vous ! fit l'elfe, essayant de dominer son anxiété et ses sueurs froides.

- Silence, créature ! aboya Rhald d'un ton autoritaire et tranchant. »

Il se tourna vers Aragorn et reprit une voix douce.

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûrs de vouloir...

- Obéissez ! cria Legolas, qui ne tenait plus.

- Et ta sœur ?

- Rendez- la moi. »

Rhald s'approcha lentement de lui. Il le dévisagea avec mépris, la tête haute.

« Pourquoi devrais-je d'obéir ?

- Je parle à un usurpateur, pas à un roi ! »

Legolas avait la capacité de bien voir dans l'obscurité. Il discerna donc le sourire étrange qui étira les lèvres de Rhald.

« Tu risques de le regretter...

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'évanouisses et que tu tombes, c'est pour cette raison que je vais demander à mes gardes de venir t'entourer... »

Et alors qu'il parlait, des gardes tout de noir vêtus sortirent de l'ombre des bas-côtés et cernèrent l'elfe.

« Bien... À présent nous allons pouvoir la faire entrer... »

Rhald alla ouvrir la petite porte. Un garde s'occupa de Lusulien, l'autre empoigna Laïta et la poussa vers Rhald. Il s'empara de sa chaîne, donna un grand coup du haut vers le bas pour la mettre à terre, puis la traîna fièrement jusque devant Legolas. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes devant cet horrible spectacle. Sa sœur était la, enchaînée et traînée comme un animal, un morceau de tissu tout déchiré et ensanglanté subsistait pitoyablement sur son corps maigre comme jamais, ce dernier marqué d'égratignures, de contusions, de griffures et de coups de fouet.

Rhald de sortit celui-ci, le fit claquer et l'utilisa. Laïta ne criait plus ; elle n'en avait plus la force. Ses cheveux pendaient tristement devant son visage, dissimulé à tous. Des exclamations réprimées en murmures parcoururent la Communauté lorsqu'il lui cracha dessus. Les yeux fermés, Laïta sanglotait en silence

Rhald prit une fine mèche de ses cheveux et, par ce seul moyen, mit Laïta debout, très lentement. La douleur tordait les traits de la jeune fille.

« Lâchez-la, sale monstre ! cria Legolas.»

Il avança d'un pas, mais la croix formée par les lances des deux gardes se plaqua contre lui et le cercle se resserra. Rhald ricanait et ricanait encore devant la misère de Laïta. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, elle garda la tête baissée sous ses cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas regarder et être regardée. C'était peut-être ce sentiment intense d'humiliation, non seulement à cause de la torture que Rhald lui infligeait en public, mais aussi à cause de son apparence. Elle ignorait et craignait ce que l'on pensait d'elle à ce moment. Elle se sentait pitoyable et repoussante.

Rhald passa délicatement une de ses longues mèches bouclées derrière son oreille pointue.

« Tu pleures ? murmura-t-il mielleusement.»

Laïta ne parla pas.

« C'est étrange comme les jeunes hommes aiment souffrir pour toi... Tout d'abord ce loqueteux de Lusulien que je torture et qui court te sauver au fond de la Baie, puis qui se bat en duel contre moi, et enfin à l'insolente audace de te défendre... Et ensuite ce blondinet aux oreilles tordues, ton prétendu frère, qui te réclame...Ah... je ne les comprends pas. Comment peuvent-ils risquer leur vie pour être aussi insignifiant que toi ? Je ne me sacrifierais pas pour rien. Tu n'en vaux certainement pas la peine. Souviens- toi toujours de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure : la différence entre le conte et la réalité. Et le mensonge de ceux qui prétendent t'aimer, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Legolas. Souvent, ils t'embrument l'esprit avec de belles paroles, mais... »

Laïta leva timidement les yeux vers Legolas, mais les ferma aussitôt comme si cet échange lui avait fait mal.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'as empoisonné, ma jolie ? Ne t'ai-je pas empoisonnée, moi aussi ? J'ai empoisonné ton existence à jamais. Et, à présent, j'ai la pierre, dit-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de la Communauté, tu as échoué. Vous allez tous périr dans d'atroces tourments. À cause de cette créature ! Peu m'importe à présent de te garder davantage ou non, puisque toi aussi, tu…vas mourir… Bon... Je ne vais pas échauffer davantage ton frère, où il va s'énerver, et ce serait dommage qu'il se fasse transpercer par une forêt de lances pour un stupide faux mouvement... Cela me ferait très plaisir, pourtant... »

Il sortit une clé de sa ceinture et ôta la chaîne qui liait ses poignets. Laïta ne regardait toujours pas autour d'elle. Elle entendit la chaîne tomber mais ne réagit pas. Elle sentait tous les regards rivés sur elle, sa tête qui tournait, sa cheville qui l'élançait, quelque chose dans le ventre. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, s'évaporer. Elle ignorait si ses pouvoirs le lui auraient permis, mais même si cela lui avait été possible, elle était beaucoup trop faible pour les utiliser. Rhald approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Regarde-toi... Tu es vraiment répugnante. Tu n'es qu'un tas d'ossements couvert de sang... Qui pourrait te témoigner la moindre affection ? Lui ? Oh, non, certainement pas. N'oublie pas qu'il t'a menti. La vie n'est pas belle. Et certainement pas faite pour une... chose comme toi... »

Il fit une pause et la dévisagea. Puis il la fit avancer vers le bord des marches.

« N'oublie pas... Tu n'es rien... La-voilà, ta sœur, mon garçon ! »

Il envoya un violent coup de poing dans le dos de Laïta, qui trébucha sur les marches. Legolas repoussa les gardes et se précipita pour la rattraper. Mais il fut surpris par la réaction de sa sœur ; elle se libéra de sa prise, il crut même qu'elle le repoussa, puis elle s'enfuit en courant, sans ménagement pour ses blessures, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Adieu, ma jolie ! »

Et Laïta disparut derrière les portes qui s'ouvrirent juste à temps.

Legolas fit un pas en avant, mais sentit la main d'Aragorn sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le roi pensait apparemment qu'il était préférable de la laisser aller. Legolas regarda la porte se fermer, le ventre, la gorge et le cœur serrés, tellement serrés qu'il s'en sentait étranglé. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Derrière lui, Rhald regardait la porte en souriant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre X

Même ce jour-là, le ciel ne pouvait pleurer autant que Laïta. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes à son passage, et elle avait couru à travers la cité déserte à cause de la pluie. Les gardes de l'entrée, occupés avec des voyageurs et la voyant sans chaîne et sans soldat à ses trousses, l'avait laissée partir. La jeune fille continuait sa course effrénée dans les hautes herbes de la plaine, dans l'immensité grise, ne regardant même pas devant elle. Elle ignorait où ses pas l'emmenaient. Même la nature semblait contre elle; des torrents d'eaux tombaient sur elle, les herbes lui rappelaient le fouet de Rhald, et un gros caillou la fit douloureusement trébucher. Elle ne se releva pas. Elle se roula en boule, et pleura, pleura comme jamais, étouffée par des sanglots déchirants. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi misérable. Et aussi seule. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus. Tout se mélangeait et elle n'avait plus la force de se reprendre. Qu'attendait-on d'elle ? Peu importait. Elle voulait tout abandonner. Elle regardait, au-delà des herbes, à travers ses larmes, le ciel gris qui ne serait plus jamais bleu. La pluie glaciale tombait sur son corps tremblant, son cœur battait à lui en percer la poitrine, sa respiration sifflante trahissait son âme déchue qui suffoquait et voulait crier sa détresse, prisonnière d'une enveloppe corporelle détruite. Sur son visage, les larmes ruisselaient abondamment de ses yeux rougis, mêlées à la pluie qui semblait la fouetter de plus en plus fort. Ses blessures l'élançaient atrocement. Elle l'efforçait de mettre un terme à son existence, mais la fin ne venait pas. Son corps hurlait sa douleur, contracté au point d'en avoir d'horribles crampes. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait en ce monde ?

Aragorn avançait à grandes enjambées dans la rue principale, baissant son visage sous la pluie, mais regardant partout autour de lui. Où avait bien pu aller Laïta ? Il devait se hâter. Un mauvais pressentiment hantait son esprit : le petit cœur gonflé de chagrin de la jeune fille pouvait éclater d'une minute à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la Communauté, Legolas était affreusement pâle et il ne parlait pas. Il n'osait regarder personne, ses yeux larmoyants tournés vers le bas. Aragorn avait préféré qu'il reste dans le château, et lui avait promis de retrouver sa sœur

Legolas était parti avait Merry et Pippin, sans oublier Gimli, explorer le château et trouver des chambres où ils pourraient se reposer. Sam et Frodon s'étaient dirigés vers les cuisines afin de préparer de quoi reprendre des forces, et Eomer avait pris le chemin des prisons. Avant qu'ils ne partent tous, c'était Gandalf qui avait repris la situation en main, dans la salle obscure : il avait ordonné à Rhald de déguerpir et de ne jamais essayer de revenir. L'homme avait ricané, mais Gandalf l'avait menacé. Rhald était alors retourné dans la petite pièce, et avait poussé vers eux un jeune homme en haillons. Puis il s'en était allé.

Gandalf avait décidé de s'occuper de ce garçon qui avouait se sentir très faible. Il avait accompagné Legolas, Gimli, Merry et Pippin , à la recherche d'une chambre dans une desquelles il soignerait le jeune homme et où ce dernier pourrait prendre du repos.

Aragorn arriva à l'entrée de la forteresse. Il s'attendait à y trouver Faramir et Mara, mais avec ce mauvais temps, Faramir avait dû insister pour que Mara et lui puissent se mettre à l'abri. Le roi demanda alors aux gardes s'ils avaient vu l'elfe. Ils lui répondirent qu'elle s'était enfuie dans la plaine, mais qu'il n'avait pu y prêter attention, occupés avec un groupe de voyageurs. Le regard du roi courut sur la plaine déserte. Il demanda à monter en haut d'une tour de guet : il put distinguer un endroit où les herbes étaient plus basses que les autres. Il devina que Laïta, à bout de forces, était tombée. Il mémorisa l'endroit, puis se hâta, craignant le pire.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'endroit où il pensait trouver la jeune fille, des sanglots à fendre l'âme parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il découvrit Laïta, repliée sur elle-même, son corps crispé et atrocement convulsé. Elle avait affreusement du mal à respirer, comme si elle agonisait.

« Laïta ! Laïta ! appela-t-il en se baissant.

-... A...Ara... Aragorn... Non... Ne me... Retenez pas...

- Non, Laïta ! N'abandonnez pas ! Ce n'est pas la fin !

- Mon cœur est... trop... lourd pour que... je... je puisse encore... le porter... »

Aragorn détacha sa cape et en entoura l'elfe pour parer le froid qui ajoutait à sa torture.

«...Oh... Aragorn... J'ai… J'ai tout perdu... Je... Je ne crois plus en rien... Laissez-moi... Je... Je... »

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et les tremblements cessèrent lentement. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

« Laïta ! »

Aragorn posa deux doigts dans son cou : son cœur battait, mais très faiblement. Beaucoup trop faiblement.

Le roi passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, en rabattant la cape sur le reste de son corps, souleva la jeune fille et courut vers la forteresse. Dans le château, il grimpa deux étages et, dans le couloir principal, il croisa Legolas et Gimli. A la vue de Laïta inerte dans les bras d'Aragorn, l'elfe s'arrêta et les tourments crispèrent son visage.

« Allez chercher Gandalf ! Vite ! »

Gimli partit aussitôt. Legolas ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. Aragorn allongea Laïta sur le lit. Legolas s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sa main sur son front.

« Elle est juste évanouie, dit Aragorn, mais si on ne se dépêche pas… »

Gandalf et Gimli arrivèrent en courant.

« Des crampes crispaient tout son corps et l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. expliqua Aragorn. Elle était recroquevillée dans les herbes quand je l'ai retrouvée. »

Il se poussa pour laisser passer Gandalf s'approcher. Le magicien marmonna quelque chose et un courant d'air frais parcourut la pièce, glissant sur leur visage. Laïta reprit brusquement connaissance, dans une grande inspiration. Ses crampes reprirent, ainsi que ses tremblements. Son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique se déforma sous la douleur. Sa respiration pénible recommença. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux vers le plafond. Elle avait perdu toute notion d'orientation. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Affolée, elle commença à jeter des regards partout autour d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Legolas. Des torrents de larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues creuses et blanches.

« Legolas…Legolas…gémit-elle. »

Le jeune homme prit sa main tremblante.

« Il…avait raison…et tu…tu…avais tort…La vie…est…oh… »

Ses crampes l'empêchèrent de parler.

« Ces crampes…c'est…c'est horrible…Il m'a…il m'a dit que…que tu m'avais menti…que je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance… »

Un gémissement lui échappa son corps se mit à trémuler de plus en plus fort. Legolas resserra sa main.

« Oh…je…je ne…je ne vaux plus rien. »

Les sanglots déchirèrent ses paroles.

« Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie ! Aide-moi ! J'ai tellement mal ! Je…je ne peux plus ! Mais non…tu…tu ne resteras pas… tu n'écouteras pas…Mais…mais pourquoi…mais pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça… »

Ses sanglots se mêlaient à des cris de douleur.

« Je t'en supplie…ne pars pas…ne me laisse pas… j'ai…j'ai besoin de toi… »

La torture lui arracha un cri de souffrance déchirant.

« Gandalf ! Par pitié ! Faites quelque chose ! gémit Legolas, en larmes. »

Le magicien posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se ralentit, ses sanglots et ses tremblements s'apaisèrent, ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle sombra dans une profonde inconscience.

Legolas se pencha vers le corps sans vie de sa sœur, blottie sa tête dans son épaule épuisée par le voyage et ce qu'il venait de vivre, ses mains dans ses cheveux doux, et pleura, accablé par tant de détresse.

Gandalf s'était éloigné pour aller rejoindre Gimli et Aragorn, mais un détail attira son attention. Il s'approcha de la cheville gauche de Laïta et ôta lentement le tissu qui l'enserrait. Un plaie sanglante avait fait enfler sa cheville délicate. Aragorn s'approcha à son tour et grimaça.

« Cet homme est fou, murmura-t-il. Mais comment l'arrêter ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit le magicien.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que ses crampes reprendront lorsqu'elle reviendra à elle ? demanda Legolas, les yeux trempés de larmes.

-Je vais panser ses blessures dès maintenant pour éviter cela, dit Gandalf. S'il y a moins de douleurs, son corps réagira plus sainement. »

Il s'approcha de Legolas et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tout va s'arranger, lui murmura-t-il.

-Mais que lui a-t-il fait ?

-Peu de gens le savent… »

Il fit une pause.

« Elle souffre beaucoup plus que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer. Elle a besoin de vous, Legolas. Elle vous l'a dit.

-J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à l'aider…

-Vous avez cette force en vous, parce que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur. »

Le magicien regarda les larmes couler sur les joues de l'elfe il tenait la main blanche de sa sœur entre les siennes. Elle était glacée.

Le soir venu, Gandalf fut épuisé : il avait cicatrisé les plaies causées par le fouet, dans le dos principalement mais aussi à d'autres endroits. Puis il avait essayé d'arranger la cheville, mais la plaie béante n'avait pas un bien meilleur aspect. Le magicien décida de reprendre son travail le lendemain pour donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Lorsque l'on proposa à Legolas de venir manger, il refusa : il n'avait pas faim. On insista, mais lui aussi. Il préférait veiller sur Laïta.

Une fois seul, Legolas décida de prendre soin de sa sœur. Il alla chercher son bagage, sortit une chemise de rechange qu'il avait emportée. Il demanda à deux gardes de lui apporter de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, il alla visiter la salle de bain. Il y trouva le minimum : un âtre, une cuve, une console et un vieux miroir aveuglé par la poussière.

Il commença par allumer des torches pour y voir plus clair, et un feu avec le peu de bois qui restait près de la cheminée. Il ouvrit les fenêtre obstruées par la crasse, pour aérer un peu la pièce. L'air frais de la nuit vint caresser son visage et il eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Les gardes lui apportèrent quatre seaux d'eau pleins. Il les versa dans la cuve, lava la chemise et la mit à sécher. Après avoir approché la cuve du feu, il retourna dans la chambre et débarrassa sa sœur du haillon nauséabond qu'elle portait. Il emmena Laïta dans la pièce voisine et entreprit de la laver, en faisant très attention, surtout à sa cheville. Cela lui rappela les premières années de sa sœur mais les circonstances étaient toutes autres. Un bébé qui s'agite plus ou moins joyeusement peut être baigné plus facilement qu'une jeune fille inerte. Et puis, autrefois, il lui aurait enlevé sa jolie petite robe et sa barboteuse pour lui enfiler une chemise de nuit. Là, il lui avait ôté une loque ensanglantée pour lui mettre une de ses chemises, autrement dit tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il trouva de quoi essuyer sa sœur et lui passa la chemise les manches étaient trop longues, et l'ourlet atteignait presque ses genoux. Il vit en la débarbouillant que son beau visage avait lui aussi reçu quelque coups.

Il décida ensuite de changer les draps du lit. Il les enleva, en sortit d'autres d'une armoire, les battit par les fenêtres et en recouvrit le lit. Il fit de même pour quelques couvertures et quelques oreillers. Puis il allongea Laïta sur le lit et la couvrit pour la protéger du froid. Elle avait déjà meilleur aspect.

Legolas s'agenouilla et caressa doucement son visage. Il la savait tellement fragile, de corps comme d'esprit. Il tentait d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Aurait-il le courage de lui poser les questions dont il craignait les réponses ? Cela serait peut-être douloureux, ou au contraire soulageant pour elle.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas frapper à la porte. Aragorn entra discrètement, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains, qu'il vint déposer sur la table de chevet. Il s'accroupit au côté de son ami qui avait à peine levé les yeux.

« Il faut que vous mangiez. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Je…je ne peux pas… »

Sa phrase semblait involontairement lourde de sens. Aragorn regarda longuement son ami. Puis, d'un ton compatissant, il lui dit :

« Vous semblez vouloir souffrir parce que votre sœur souffre, comme pour mieux partager sa douleur…

-Elle frôle la mort, et moi, je ne peux rien faire.

-Lorsqu'elle s'éveillera, elle sera heureuse de voir que vous avez courageusement vaincu les tourments pour elle, pour pouvoir l'aider, tout cela moralement.

-Mais…serai-je assez fort ? demanda l'elfe en regardant le roi dans les yeux.

-Il ne tient qu'à vous d'en décider. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux comme pour mieux faire face au doute et au malheur.

Pour Laïta.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XI

Tout en douceur, Laïta émergea de l'inconscience. En silence, elle prit une longue inspiration : elle sentait autour d'elle une fraîcheur apaisante. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux ; elle eut l'impression que des voiles blancs ondulaient sous une fraîche brise au-dessus d'elle, inondés par la lumière du soleil matinal. Elles ferma ses paupières. Le silence et le calme étaient tellement reposants qu'elle se sentait purifiée, comme si elle naissait à nouveau.

Ses sens regagnaient son corps petit à petit. Elle sentit quelque chose de confortable sous sa tête et ses épaules. Elle la remua lentement de gauche à droite, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'oreillers moelleux. Mais, à sa grande surprise, sa tête était lourde, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps.

Elle sentit des mains fermées sur la sienne. Elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais ce contact la rassura. Elle ferma doucement ses doigts fins sur la main du dessous.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle distingua en face d'elle une grande fenêtre ouverte qui laissait entrer à grands flots la lumière du soleil. Elle tourna lentement son regard vers la gauche. Un tendre sourire plein d'espoir illuminait le visage de son frère. Laïta essaya de relever les coins de ses lèvres.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il tout doucement. »

La jeune fille prit soudain conscience de son état corporel : elle sentit ses membres fatigués, endoloris, engourdis, son corps lui paraissait maigre et plat, comme vidé de toute force. Sa cheville recommença à la faire souffrir. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

«... Très faible..., essaya-t-elle d'articuler dans une bouche désagréablement molle. »

Legolas prit un verre de lait sur la table de chevet.

« Il faut que tu boives ce lait, dit-il en passant un bras derrière les épaules de sa sœur pour la redresser. C'est chaud et sucré, est le meilleur moyen de rester consciente, expliqua-t-il doucement. »

Laïta fit des efforts pour avaler : elle peinait à se faire obéir par sa gorge, qui n'avait pas fonctionné depuis longtemps. Son frère la reposa délicatement et la jeune fille laissa aller sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Repose-toi, maintenant, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Le sommeil submergea aussitôt Laïta. Legolas soupira. Sa sœur avait échappé aux griffes de la mort qui l'avait attirée beaucoup trop près. Il laissa rouler une petite larme sur sa joue. Rien n'était perdu.

Laïta se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Des rideaux de velours pourpre avaient été tirés devant les fenêtres closes, des torches et des bougies avaient été allumées. Legolas était toujours à son chevet. Elle ferma les yeux. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés la rassurait.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir... fit-elle d'une voix faible. »

Elle était encore épuisée, mais avait envie de parler avec son frère. Celui-ci sourit.

« Moi aussi, murmura-t-il affectueusement.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Depuis deux jours... Et demi... »

Laïta fronça les sourcils, essayant de se repérer. Elle réalisa soudain.

« Deux... Deux jours... Et demi ? »

Elle leva un regard pitoyable vers son frère.

« Tu es restée évanouie pendant deux jours. J'ai eu très peur.

- Tout ce temps... »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les couvertures alors qu'elle tentait de bien se rendre compte. Puis elle les reporta sur son frère, qui ne la vit pas le scruter, plongé dans ses pensées à son tour. Ses épaules étaient affaissées par la fatigue et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

« Je suis restée évanouie, mais toi, tu es resté ici et tu n'as pas dormi. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Mais si !

-Oh non.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Legolas.

- Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de me raisonner.

- Qui réussirait ? »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, profitant du confort du grand lit à baldaquins.

« Et puis, je ne m'en sens pas la force. »

Le silence s'installa un instant.

« Gandalf est passé plusieurs fois te voir pour arranger ta cheville. »

Laïta avait oublié cette dernière : immobile, elle restait engourdie au fin fond du lit sous les couvertures, et n'était douloureuses que lorsque la jeune fille voulait bouger.

« De quoi a-t-elle l'air ?

- Elle est très enflée. Gandalf essaie de reconstituer la chair et de maîtriser le sang. Il y eut un moment où tu en perdais beaucoup... »

Un souvenir atrocement douloureux agressa soudain Laïta : lorsque, dans la grand' rue glaciale et pluvieuse, elle ployait en hurlant sous la souffrance et les coups de fouet. Elle ferma vivement les yeux et serra la main de son frère.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Laïta ?

-Oh…non…rien…un mauvais souvenir…

-Tu peux m'en parler quand tu veux. C'est important, tu sais…

-Mais cela fait tellement mal d'y repenser… »

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent en silence. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues de l'elfe.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait... Quelque chose de mal ?

-Non. Tu ne méritais pas ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Mais alors…pourquoi me l'a-t-il fait subir ? Il …il m'a dit des choses horribles… »

Elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot.

« Il me punissait d'exister, de me trouver là, d'être une elfe…Il me disait que personne ne pouvait m'aimer…que tu t'étais ri de moi en me faisant croire que la vie était belle…et… »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Oh, Legolas…souffla-t-elle, la vie s'est bien moquée de moi… »

Le jeune homme caressa la main de sa sœur pour la rassurer.

« C'est fini, maintenant, ne crains plus rien. »

Laïta garda le silence. Legolas l'observa : même à la lumière du feu, elle paraissait encore assez pâle. Des larmes luisantes creusaient ses joues.

« Et Lusulien ?

-Lusulien ?

-Le jeune homme aux b…aux yeux bruns…

-Le garçon aux vêtements déchirés ?

-Oui…

-Gandalf s'est occupé de lui. Il se repose quelques jours ici.

-Il ne reste pas ?

-Il dit qu'il a du travail. »

Il fit une pose.

« Tu devrais essayer de manger quelque chose… »

Il avait monté des restes du repas du soir, auquel il avait accepté de se joindre. Il souleva un couvercle posé sur la table de chevet, dévoilant une assiette garnie de pommes de terre, de carottes et de haricots encore assez chauds, accompagnés d'un peu de viande. La jeune fille essaya de se redresser, mais peina, son corps douloureux n'ayant pas bougé depuis deux jours et demi. Son frère posa l'assiette devant elle. Elle prit la fourchette avec hésitation, piqua lentement un morceau de pomme de terre et le porta à sa bouche. Le goût et la chaleur entre sa langue et son palet lui firent une curieuse impression. Elle avait oublié la sensation de la nourriture. Elle cherchait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé quand Legolas lui expliqua que c'était à force de lui faire ingurgiter du lait qu'il avait réussi à la ramener à elle. Après un instant de silence, elle demanda :

« Que font les autres ?

-Ils arrangent le château.

-Ah… »

Laïta repensa aux longs jours d'esclavage qu'elle avait passés à récurer des pièces et des couloirs entiers.

« Les trois quarts du château sont couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. On croirait que personne ne l'a occupé pendant plus d'un siècle. »

Il la laissa se restaurer en silence. Elle mangeait très lentement.

« Quand pourrais-je me lever ?

-Le médecin a dit que tu aurais le droit quand ta cheville irait mieux et que tu aurais recouvré assez de force pour tenir debout.

-Le médecin ? »

Legolas sourit.

« Gandalf. »

La jeune fille sourit à son tour. Elle avala un morceau de viande, non sans peine, puis soupira.

« Tu n'en peux déjà plus ?

-Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, avoua-t-elle.

-Oh, Laïta…Promets-moi que tu retrouveras bientôt l'appétit…

-Et toi, promets-moi de te reposer, dit-elle en se rallongeant alors que son frère enlevait le plat. »

Elle soupira de nouveau. Le sommeil la regagnait.

« Raconte-moi votre voyage, dit-elle sur le ton un peu endormi d'un enfant demandant une seconde histoire. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Dans le trou de Frodon, ce fut Pippin qui vint me réveiller en me criant qu'Aragorn et toi aviez disparu. Je courus sans réfléchir jusqu'à la petite clairière de Sam, et je vis ces énormes empreintes…Je retournai au logis, devant annoncer la terrible nouvelle que vous aviez été capturés par le dragon. La nuit qui suivit, Gandalf chercha à entrer en contact mental avec une de ces créatures…celles dont tu m'avais parlé un jour, qui voient partout, quand elles le veulent… »

Il lui conta leur entrevue avec l'étrange créature, puis leur sortie de la Comté, et ensuite son cauchemar, avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

« Puis c'est un aigle qui vint et qui nous guida vers Aragorn, plus au sud, le long de la côte. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes, il était accompagné par une jeune femme qui l'avait recueilli dans la forêt de l'Eryn Vorn. Il nous raconta tout ce qui vous était arrivé. Il ajouta que la jeune femme, Mara, avait vu deux jeunes hommes, apparemment du Belfalas, t'emmener avec eux. Lusulien a dit à Gandalf que c'était lui qui avait tué l'assassin. Apprenant par Mara ce qui se déroulait à Dol Amroth, nous nous mîmes en route sans plus tarder. D'après Lusulien, nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, alors que Rhald était sur le point de… »

Il s'arrêta. Bercée par son récit, Laïta s'était endormie. Legolas sourit.

« Dors, murmura-t-il. »

Et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Laïta ouvrit doucement ses paupières. La lumière du matin inondait la chambre. Elle s'attendit à trouver son frère lorsqu'elle tourna la tête à gauche. Mais elle eut une agréable…

« Surprise !

-Oh ! Lusulien ! »

Son visage s'illumina.

« Je passais juste voir comment tu allais…

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Et toi ?

-Peu importe. Comment va ton d… »

Une fois de plus, ils restèrent figés, les yeux dans les yeux, la bouche entr'ouverte. L'espace d'un instant, ils n'entendirent plus que le battement de leur cœur et le pépiement d'un petit oiseau.

« …Euh…je passais juste…tu as l'air encore un peu fatiguée…je vais…

-…tu…tu pars déjà ?

-Oui… tu dois te reposer…et puis…du travail m'attend…

-Oh…s'il te plaît... reste un peu avec moi... je me sens en sécurité quand je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un… »

Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Lusulien cela lui faisait au contraire très plaisir. Il se surprit à se faire cette réflexion.

« Bien sûr, dit-il doucement. »

Il se rassit sur la chaise. Laïta avait fermé les yeux, un petit sourire mi-soulagé, mi-timide étirait ses lèvres.

« Où travailles-tu ?

-Dans une forge.

-Tu es forgeron ?

-Oui, enfin…je…je suis encore un apprenti… »

L'oiseau chanta pendant quelques minutes. Laïta risqua quelques mots.

« Tu es gentil d'être venu, souffla-t-elle. »

Le sommeil la regagnait. Elle s'y laissa doucement sombrer.

Lusulien attendit que sa respiration se fasse régulière pour reporter son regard sur elle.

Et s'émerveiller.

Son visage était lumineux dans la lumière du matin, tellement beau et tellement captivant que l'on aurait pu croire à un enchantement. La courbe parfaite de ses sourcils effilés accompagnait son nez délicat, et sous ses paupières closes se cachaient ses yeux bleus fascinants…et ses fines lèvres sur lesquelles la nature avait déposé un léger voile rosé avaient l'air si fraîches…Lusulien se cru égaré dans un rêve tellement tant de beauté paraissait irréelle, imaginaire. Ou plutôt inimaginable. Tant de grâce, de finesse, elle était jeune et si belle…Le jeune homme eut envie de la toucher pour se convaincre que tout ceci était bien vrai. Il hésita longtemps, puis il avança sa main vers ce visage. Mais alors que le bout de ses doigts l'effleuraient, ils lui parurent bien rustres. Il les retira, craignant soudain de souiller cette magnifique jeune fille. Avait-on le droit de toucher ainsi les filles ? Et si elle se réveillait, que penserait-elle de lui ?

D'autres questions vinrent tourbillonner dans son esprit. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Qu'aimait-elle ? Et pourquoi voyageait-elle avec cette Communauté ? D'ailleurs, Lusulien avait été fort surpris lorsqu'il avait vu les voyageurs. Ces petits bonshommes qui lui arrivaient à peine à la hanche lui avaient fait un drôle d'effet. Il y avait aussi un nain, avec un curieux accent, plutôt bourru. Et le frère de Laïta, d'une beauté impressionnante, bien qu'il fut abattu. Lusulien avait trouvé sa coiffure un peu étrange. Il avait aussi été impressionné par le magicien vêtu tout de blanc. Un magicien, un vrai ! Qui avait utilisé ses pouvoirs juste sous ses yeux pour arranger ses blessures ! Mais le jeune homme avait eut du mal à bien le comprendre, car il parlait, ou plutôt tournait ses phrases d'une manière singulière. Comme s'il aimait poser des énigmes. On lui avait un jour raconté que les magiciens, les sorciers, et autres hommes de ce genre étaient des êtres un peu tordus. Lusulien avait pu le constater. Mais l'homme à la barbe blanche avait été très gentil, et sa magie très efficace.

Son attention se reporta sur Laïta : la nature était une grande artiste, pensa-t-il. Puis de mauvais souvenirs vinrent le hanter : il revit Rhald la rouer de coups. Comment avait-il pu lui faire tant de mal ? Et qu'était-il devenu, ce saligaud ? S'il avait pu les venger, Laïta et lui, il n'aurait pas hésité. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas qualifiable.

Soudain, il sentit son ventre réclamer le repas. Le soleil s'était élevé plus que de raison dans le ciel, et Lusulien ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait passé à contempler Laïta. Il espéra de tout cœur la revoir bientôt, lorsqu'elle irait mieux. Il imaginait toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire avec elle : ils se promèneraient au bord de la mer…Mais le devoir le somma avec insistance et il répondit à son appel, à contrecœur.

Il se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la beauté endormie, puis il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XII

Laïta resta deux longs jours allongée dans ce grand lit. Elle profitait du calme pour se reposer. Gandalf passait plusieurs heures consécutives penché sur sa cheville. Laïta se demandait souvent si elle guérirait un jour, non sans inquiétude.

Souvent, Legolas venait lui tenir compagnie. Cela l'apaisait de parler avec lui. Le jeune homme avait découvert la bibliothèque du château. Il lui apportait régulièrement des livres sur des sujets dont il savait sa sœur intéressée.

Elle reçut aussi l'agréable visite des hobbits, qui, pour la distraire, lui contèrent de la poésie hobbite. Elle apprécia beaucoup : les vers décrivaient la nature et ses paysages que les hobbits chérissaient. Laïta voulut en recopier quelques-uns, et on lui trouva de l'encre, une plume et un parchemin. La jeune fille n'avait pas écrit depuis longtemps, et ses premiers traits furent hésitants et un peu maladroits, comme si la plume voulait mener une autre danse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, on put lire sur le parchemin :

~*_ Poésie Hobbite_*~

_~*~*~ Sizains de la Comté~*~*~_

*~_Le Vallon s'éveille~*_

_Le Vallon s'éveille, la colline avec lui_

_Le ruisseau endormi dans son lit reprend vie_

_L'aube dissipe les mystères de la nuit_

_Fruits et fleurs retrouvent chatoyantes couleurs_

_Les oiseaux chantent leur bonheur_

_Debout, c'est l'heure !_

_*~ ~* (titre inconnu)_

_Comme une vague de lumière_

_L'aube déferle sur la terre_

_Et sème sur le ruisseau des pépites d'or_

_La nuit profonde en tombant_

_Ferme les yeux des enfants_

_Et dépose sur l'eau mille perles d'argent._

Maints autres sizains harmonieux ornaient le parchemin. Les autres membres de la communauté préférèrent laisser Laïta se reposer tranquillement, n'osant pas la déranger.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que midi approchait, Gandalf annonça une bonne nouvelle à Laïta : elle allait pouvoir faire quelques pas. Sa cheville était beaucoup moins gonflée, et la plaie presque refermée. Mais il fallait rester prudent. Laïta de ne plus manger que la moitié de son assiette, mais bénissait la magie et la médecine elfique.

Gandalf revint en début d'après-midi. Il aida Laïta qui peinait à se lever. Il lui offrit son bras, bien sûr plus par nécessité que par politesse : elle s'y cramponna vivement.

« Ouh… »

Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller.

« Voilà plus d'une semaine que je ne me suis pas tenue debout, dit-elle en gardant le sourire. »

Elle essaya d'avancer une jambe, mais ce fut comme si son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir. Elle insista, et sa jambe retomba mal gracieusement devant elle. Et d'une.

La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être un petit enfant qui apprend à marcher. Elle avança sa seconde jambe avec peine, et son pied se posa maladroitement sur le sol : sa cheville la fit souffrir, elle chancela.

« Attention ! dit Gandalf en la retenant.

- Oh... C'est très périlleux. »

Elle resserra sa prise sur le bras du magicien. Laïta fit encore plusieurs pas gauches, puis elle commença à se stabiliser.

« Voulez vous vous joindre à nous pour manger ce soir ?

- Ce serait volontiers. Mais les cuisines sont...

- Un peu loin, c'est vrai. Cependant, je pense que votre frère voudra bien vous accompagner. »

La démarche de Laïta se fit peu à peu moins erratique et moins maladroite. Une fois qu'elle eut à peu près confiance en ses pieds, elle put observer la chambre.

C'était en fait le quart d'une demie tour accrochée aux couloirs. La tête du grand lit de bois à baldaquin pourpre et aux draps blancs se trouvait contre le mur qui séparait la chambre du second quart, la salle de bain. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres aux rideaux pourpres à chaque extrémité du mur arrondi. Au milieu de ce mur, on avait dépoussiéré une petite bibliothèque qu'on avait garnie de quelques livres, ainsi qu'une table basse et des fauteuils généreusement rembourrés. Sous ses pieds s'étendait un sombre parquet.

Le magicien l'emmena ensuite découvrir la pièce d'à côté. Entre deux grandes fenêtres se dressait un grand âtre. À côté se trouvaient plusieurs bassines remplies d'eau qui attendait sagement qu'on les fasse chauffer. Sur le mur mitoyen à la chambre s'adossait une petite table ou des objets de toilette était posés. Devant elle patientait un tabouret, et au-dessus était accroché un miroir. Une très grande garde-robe occupait le mur commun aux couloirs, ainsi qu'un immense miroir. Au centre de la pièce, un cuvier s'enfoncait dans le parquet. La jeune fille se demanda combien de temps ils allaient rester ici et si elle aurait le temps de remplir cette garde-robe. Elle décida de poser la première question au repas, pour pouvoir participer à la conversation, repoussa la pensée coquette qui l'avait conduite à la seconde et se re-concentra sur ses pas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Laïta regagna son lit et Gandalf lui conseilla de manger pour reprendre des forces. Il lui recommanda aussi de se reposer encore une heure ou deux, avant que son frère ne vienne et reste à proximité pendant qu'elle ferait sa toilette. Laïta comprenait : c'était une mesure de prudence. Tout peut arriver lorsqu'on n'est pas encore bien remis: on peut trébucher, tomber, se blesser, ou avoir besoin d'aide pour faire certaines choses.

Legolas vint doucement tirer Laïta de sa somnolence.

« Il faut se préparer ? murmura-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.

- Oui. Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Il l'aida à se redresser et à se mettre debout. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

« Ton bain est déjà chaud.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant. »

Legolas se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Mais Laïta fit l'erreur de se diriger, la chemise de son frère à la main, vers le grand miroir.

Sa gorge se noua.

Sa peau se tendait sur le peu de chair et de muscles qui lui restait. Ses jambes n'avaient pas de forme, mis à part leurs rotule saillante. On distinguait aisément les os de ses hanches et on pouvait compter ses côtes. La peau de ses épaules se tirait sur ses os. Et puis d'autres parties plus intimes, que la jeune fille aurait voulu voir joliment arrondies et séduisantes, et qui s'étaient beaucoup trop amaigries. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit toutes les cicatrices, souvenir du fouet de Rhald, qui couturaient son dos. Elle en avait aussi quelques-unes sur les bras, les jambes, et une qui serrait son cou comme un collier de chair rouge. Puis elle regarda son visage, et vit ses joues creuses, des cernes bien marqués... Et sa chevelure dénuée de ses charmes, sale et emmêlée...

« Laïta ? Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Le silence avait attiré l'attention de Legolas. Comme sa sœur ne répondait rien, il se leva pour aller voir.

Laïta s'était serrée dans la chemise, sachant que son frère viendrait. Elle n'eut même pas à tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il l'observait. En voyant sa sœur dans cet état devant le miroir, le jeune homme comprit ce qui s'était passé.

«Oh, Laïta..., souffla -t-il.

- Je ne viendrai pas manger avec vous ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je... Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se moque de moi. »

Legolas s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille ?

-Albagon n'hésitait pas, lui. »

Legolas fut frappé en plein cœur: sa sœur se souvenait amèrement du jour où Albagon avait ri de sa maigreur et qu'il l'avait ridiculisée devant toute la Cour. L'estomac noué par ce souvenir, le jeune homme lui affirma :

« Ce n'est pas à Albagon que tu auras affaire ce soir. La Communauté te respecte, et…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas me montrer ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ! Regarde-moi ! Je…je suis affreuse ! Je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os et d'horribles cernes sous les yeux…Je…je suis un monstre ! Rhald avait raison : je… »

Legolas s'approcha et prit sa sœur par les épaules.

« Laïta…Regarde-moi, Laïta… »

Sa sœur leva vers lui un regard misérable. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu n'es ni laide, ni risible, articula-t-il fermement. »

Leurs regards bleus restèrent ancrés longtemps l'un dans l'autre. Celui de Laïta rougissait. Elle finit par fondre en larmes dans les bras de son frère.

« Je suis déchirée, Legolas, déchirée. Je ne me sens bien ni dans mon corps, ni dans mon cœur,. Tant de choses ont changé si violemment. Je ne sais plus où je vais, et pourquoi. Je suis perdue. Donne-moi quelque chose en quoi je peux croire, je t'en supplie…Une lumière à travers cette brume…Juste une étincelle d'espoir… »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements de son frère. Il resserra son étreinte : il sentait sous ses mains le corps frêle de sa sœur qui essayait d'étouffer des sanglots.

« J'ai besoin de toi…Je t'en supplie…Aide-moi…Par pitié…Montre-moi…que Rhald avait tort…que je peux encore avoir confiance en quelqu'un… »

Legolas laissa sa sœur pleurer dans ses bras. Il devinait combien cela soulageait de laisser aller ses larmes et de se confier. Il demeurait profondément touché par la détresse qui accablait Laïta. Il devait se montrer fort, et ne pas la laisser sombrer. Longtemps plus tard, une fois que Laïta se fut un peu calmée, il l'emmena s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Parle-moi, lui dit-il doucement. Dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tout ce qui pèse sur ton cœur. L'important, c'est que tu t'exprimes. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux un instant, puis il répéta :

« Parle-moi . »

La tête baissée sous ses cheveux, Laïta lui dit :

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui souffrent beaucoup plus que moi et qui n'ont personne pour les écouter.

-Que tu te taises n'arrangera pas leur problèmes, expliqua doucement Legolas.

-Non…bredouilla-t-elle.

-Alors… »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Laïta commença, d'une voix faible et tremblante.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi la vie me déteste-t-elle ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait subir toutes ces tortures, et continue encore avec plaisir de me tourmenter ? Est-ce une ambition si vaniteuse que de désirer une existence…simple ? Paisible ? Je rêverais d'une existence loin de la haine du destin, s'il y avait encore de la place pour le rêve dans mon cœur. Oui, Legolas…une vie tranquille, sous les arbres protecteurs de la forêt…Regarder leurs feuilles et leur fleurs naître au printemps, se couvrir de couleurs en été, voleter en tourbillons orangés en automne, et leurs branches revêtir un manteau d'argent en hiver… Ecouter le chant des elfes, accompagnés de harpes délicates…Se délecter des saveurs des fruits, que l'on cueille au vol, alors que le vent nous emporte, libres…S'allonger au bord d'un ruisseau, sous les arbres, sur le sol moucheté de soleil, dans les bars de quelqu'un qui m'aime, et écouter les oiseaux et la mélodie de l'eau…Et sourire…Je…Je voulais juste vivre, Legolas…Juste vivre…Mais maintenant, c'est impossible, et je le sais…il n'y a plus d'innocence…et je ne suis plus qu'un corps détruit, un cœur brisé, un esprit lacéré, et une âme qui ne guérira jamais…Je ne peux qu'emporter pour toujours ces horribles souvenirs…A jamais…A jamais… »

Elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de son frère.

« Legolas….Je n'ai pas compris… »

Il ne pouvait lui expliquer il n'y avait pas d'explication. Il sentait sous ses mains le corps décharné secoué de souffrance, les os de son dos et de ses épaules agités par le désespoir.

« Chacun a le droit d'être malheureux et de souffrir, si une lumière plus éblouissante que celle qui s'est éteinte revient dans sa vie.

-Quelle lumière voudrait encore de moi ?

-Laïta…chut…calme-toi… »

Blottie contre lui, elle n'en pouvait plus de sanglots. Legolas savait qu'il fallait agir avec patience, douceur et ténacité. Il était inutile de la brutaliser pour la remettre sur pieds plus vite. Il lui faudrait du temps pour sortir de ce désespoir presque opaque., de cet océan de tourments dont la surface ensoleillée était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre seule. Elle attendait seulement qu'on lui tende la main, appelant à l'aide comme elle le pouvait sous les flots incessants de ses larmes.

« J'ai l'impression…que je suis…comme vide…comme si je manquais de quelque chose…

-Peut-être que…tu manques d'amour ?

Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Elle leva vers lui un visage d'enfant égarée et affamée. Affamée d'amour, de tendresse et d'attention.

« Mais…toi, est-ce que…tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Legolas comprit : à force de lui répéter des mensonges, et de l'enfoncer plus encore dans le désespoir Rhald avait emprisonné Laïta dans un tourbillon de pensées contraires à ce qu'elle avait cru jusque là, et la jeune fille n'y voyait plus rien. Elle avait besoin qu'on la réoriente Il essaya de ne rien montrer de l'émotion que lui procurait la détresse de la question et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux avec une tendresse sincère.

« Bien sûr, que je t'aime, Laïta. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Si tu n'étais pas là, à quoi ressemblerait ma vie, Elle serait froide et sans lumière. »

Les yeux bleu de nuit dans les yeux bleu d'aube, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tu es ma raison de vivre. Il n'y a rien de plus important à mes yeux que ton bonheur. Et je ne supporterai pas que l'on te fasse du mal une nouvelle fois.

-Mais si jamais il revenait ?

-Ne crains rien…je te protège… »

Elle se réfugia de nouveau contre lui. Il l'étreignit tendrement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Entourés de la chaude sécurité des bars protecteurs de son frère, elle s'abandonna aux battements de son cœur. Elle écouta et se laissa aller. Son angoisse s'évanouit petit à petit. Le mouvement de son torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissa alors qu'il respirait la berçait. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cette si douce étreinte.

Après de longs instants que Laïta savoura, Legolas remit de l'eau du bain refroidie à chauffer. Il attendit avec sa sœur.

« Dis…Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à laver mes cheveux ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais… »

Laïta haussa les épaules, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler, mais, pensait-elle, elle n'avait plus rien à montrer ni à cacher. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, l'elfe s'assit au bord du cuvier et plongea d'abord ses pieds dans l'eau, puis ses mollets, et enfin s'y glissa entièrement. A la caresse de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, la jeune fille poussa un soupir d'extase.

« Oh…que c'est bon… »

Tout son corps se détendit. Legolas vint faire couler de l'eau parfumée, et l'odeur qui monta du bain était très agréable aux narines.

Suite à une rude épreuve de démêlage de cheveux, et de nombreux « ouille » et gémissements plus tard, Legolas et Laïta sortirent et prirent le chemin de cuisines. Legolas avait prêté une de ses paires de chausses à sa sœur, ainsi qu'une ceinture, les chausses étant presque deux fois trop grandes. Elle avançait lentement, accrochée à son bras, et Legolas adaptait le rythme de ses pas au sien.

Ils avaient descendu tous les escaliers doucement, et approchaient des cuisines, quand Laïta bredouilla:

« Legolas...

-Oui?

-Je...Je voulais m'excuser...pour l'autre jour...Quand je t'ai repoussé...et que...je me suis enfuie...Je...je te jure que je ne voulais pas...mais...je me suis sentie tellement...humiliée...

-Ce n'est rien... Je comprends.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Non. »

Il devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Elle avait à peine parlé pendant une semaine; elle ne pouvait plus s'exprimer fort. Et puis, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'habitude. Aussi, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et peut-être n'y faisait-elle pas attention.

« Crois-tu que tout va bien se passer?

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être effrayée par tout ce qui m'entoure. »

Elle soupira très discrètement: Lusulien revenait dans ses pensées, comme souventes fois ces derniers temps. « Qui voudrait d'une fille qui a peur de son ombre? » . Encore ce mauvais souvenir qui remontait à la surface. Mais après tout, Albagon avait raison: Lusulien n'avait sûrement pas envie qu'une fille comme elle lui colle sans arrêt aux bottes.

« Crois-moi, ils vont être heureux de te revoir. »

Laïta ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Non, Lusulien n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Devait-elle l'oublier? Tourner la page? Aurait-elle seulement la chance de le revoir? Et si jamais elle devait tout lui expliquer? Comment s'y prendrait-elle? Comme un manche, se dit-elle avec un sourire sardonique. Et puis, elle n'avait toujours rien dit quant aux affres que lui avait fait subir Rhald; personne ne lui avait encore posé de questions, et de toute façon, elle doutait pouvoir s'exprimer promptement. Mais pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. La peur? Encore la peur? Laïta se trouva soudain agaçante à tout craindre sans raison.

Un fumet appétissant s'échappait d'une porte entr'ouverte au bout du couloir. Des voix et des rires voyageaient jusqu'à eux. Il y avait bien longtemps que Laïta n'avait pas entendu rire, mis à part les ricanements de Rhald. Legolas passa devant pour ouvrir doucement la porte, accueilli par une multitude de « bonsoir ». Avant d'apparaître, Laïta tira les coins de sa bouche pour afficher un sourire. Elle entra.

Ce sourire devint tout à fait naturel lorsque les hobbits lui sautèrent au cou. Elle les embrassa tous, prise par surprise par cet intense flot de chaleur et d'exclamations joyeuses à son arrivée. Une si soudaine et abondante affection lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle faisait pitié, elle le savait bien, mais elle empêcha cette pensée de l'importuner davantage et profita de l'accueil si cordial de toute la Communauté. Trop émue pour se soucier des convenances, elle les enlaça tous, et embrassa même Gimli. Au contact de ses lèvres sur son front et de ses douces mains sur ses oreilles, le nain lutta pour ne par rougir: il n'avait certes pas l'habitude qu'une jolie jeune elfe le salue de cette manière.

Gandalf observait Laïta. Il y avait dans son regard un mélange de pitié, d'admiration et de fierté. Il voyait ses traits creusés par l'épuisement et la souffrance. Si, après une semaine de repos, elle n'était pas encore bien remise, elle avait dû subir plus de mauvais traitements qu'il ne le pensait, et là commençait l'admiration. Elle avait subi, elle avait survécu. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle méritait autant d'honneur et de respect qu'un soldat sortit vivant d'une guerre meurtrière. Et puis, il la connaissait de très longue date: il l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Le temps avait tissé un lien profond entre eux, entre cette enfant solitaire et ce sage magicien. Il l'affectionnait comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. Ce lien le rendait fier de son courage, comme un père l'est devant son enfant qui réussi. Connaissant les relations entre Thranduil et sa fille, Gandalf savait que Laïta n'était aucunement l'orgueil de son père, et que celui-ci n'avait aucune honte à la mépriser, à la persifler parfois.

« Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici? Demanda Laïta lorsqu'ils en furent au dessert. »

Installée au bout de la table, elle voyait s'étaler devant elle une multitude de plats appétissants, mais ne prit qu'une pomme, son estomac ne pouvant supporter plus.

« Je l'ignore, répondit Gandalf à sa droite. «

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Le temps qu'on nous laissera, intervint Aragorn. Ce n'est pas à nous de faire le premier pas. »

L'air devint soudain très lourd.

« Mais les actes des forces opposées seront forcément nocifs, dit Legolas, tendu.

-Que proposez-vous, alors? Repris le roi. Nous ne pouvons pas agir.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés! Le prochain coup pourrait s'avérer...

-Mortel! Oui, cela se pourrait. Mais que comptez-vous faire pour parer un coup indéfinissable? »

Et la tension montait.

« Alors vous seriez prêt à faire des sacrifices?

-Nous n'avons jamais parlé de sacrifices!

-Assez! Nous devons subir! Nous n'avons pas le choix! »

Les trois hommes se fixaient en tentant de se contenir. Jusqu'à ce que Gandalf sente le regard de Laïta levé vers eux. Il tourna la tête, et leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent. L'elfe finit par baisser le nez vers sa pomme, qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses mains sous la table. Ils venaient d'essayer de déterminer son sort impitoyablement. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Gandalf se leva.

« Venez avec moi, Laïta. »

La jeune fille se leva à son tour. Le magicien passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et ils traversèrent ensemble le silence pesant qui sévissait. Gandalf entraîna Laïta dans un petit réduit aux étagères pleines d'aliments de toute sortes, referma la porte derrière lui. Ils prirent place sur de petits tabouret à peine visible dans l'obscurité. Son bras entourant toujours le dos voûté de l'elfe, Gandalf se pencha vers sa mine accablée, tentant de saisir son regard, sans succès.

« Laïta… »

La jeune fille ne tourna pas les yeux elle avait déjà compris ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Jour après jour…le monde perdait ses couleurs… »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIII

« Il va falloir s'arrondir, jeune fille. Oh...regardez-moi ces jambes toutes maigres... »

Plusieurs femmes plus ou moins grassouillettes s'agitaient autour de Laïta, presque nue, perchée sur un tabouret. Elles prenaient des mesures afin de lui confectionner des vêtements neufs. Et Laïta tournait, se retournait, descendait, levait les bras, baissait les bras, remontait...

« Et cette poitrine toute dégonflée...

-Elle sort de maladie, intervint Mara. Elle n'a pas encore reprit beaucoup de poids...

-Et ces bras tout décharnés! Dit une autre.

-Oh...tes joues sont toutes creuses! Ajouta une troisième de sa grosse voix en les lui tapotant.

-Allons, un peu de courage, et je suis sûre que tes fesses et tes mollets deviendront rondelets à croquer.

-Crois-moi, les garçons aiment ça, les formes rebondies!

-Nous ferons les vêtements un peu plus large. En espérant que tu grossisses un peu.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, si tu veux les porter, mon enfant! Surveillez-la bien, dit la première à Mara.

-J'y veillerai. »

Laïta descendit du tabouret et renfila ses vêtements. Elle avait fait connaissance avec Mara et celle-ci lui avait montré des salles dissimulée au fin fond des sous-sols; des réserves entières de vêtements. La jeune femme avait montré à Laïta toutes les modes par lesquelles les nobles dames de Dol Amroth étaient passée; certains habits, certaines formes avaient surpris Laïta. D'un naturel curieux et un peu coquet, elle avait posé beaucoup de questions. Mara lui avait fourni des renseignements très précis; autrefois fille de couturière, elle se retrouvait dans son élément, et des souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Laïta avait cru même voir quelques larmes luire dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Mais Mara semblait vouloir rester très mystérieuse.

Elles avaient tout de même réussit à trouver des vêtements utilisables, bien qu'ils avaient eu besoin de quelques retouches. Les jours suivants elle avait complété leurs souvenirs quant aux méthodes de coutures, et avaient ainsi rendu plusieurs vêtements présentables.

Après que la première femme ventripotente ait presque demandé à Mara d'engraisser Laïta afin de la rendre toute potelée, elles s'en allèrent non sans hâte. Elles empruntèrent d'autres ruelles, pour arriver chez un marchand de chaussures sur mesure et dans une corseterie. Mais alors qu'elles arpentaient les rues en regardant les vitrines, Laïta perçut parmi l'agitation des bruits métalliques. Elle se retourna. La lumière du soir éclairait, non loin de là, une forge.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que Lusulien lui manquait cruellement.

Elle se demanda si le jeune homme travaillait dans cette forge-là.

Et alors qu'elles passaient devant, Laïta entendit une voix d'homme appeler deux fois Lusulien. « Oui, oui, je viens. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus fort.

Seulement quelques mètres et quelques personnes la séparaient de la forge. Elle tendit le coup en espérant apercevoir Lusulien. Elle aperçut son dos, battements de cœur, elle aurait voulut qu'il se retourne, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée, et que Mara continuait son chemin sans rien avoir remarqué. La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard vers la forge: Lusulien avait disparu. Elle courut rejoindre Mara, non sans regret. Avait-elle rêvé? Cela aurait été bien possible: elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui lui arrivait dernièrement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu essayer à nouveau de récapituler, Mara s'arrêta.

« Que penses-tu d'acheter quelques gâteaux? Il nous reste de l'argent. Cela leur fera peut-être plaisir.

-Pourquoi pas? »

De bonnes odeurs s'échappaient d'une boutique non loin, dans laquelle elles entrèrent. Il se passa soudain quelque chose d'étrange dans l'esprit de Laïta. Elle venait d'avoir une idée, dont les échos se répercutant attirèrent toute son attention, si bien qu'elle ne vit plus et n'entendit plus, comme si elle rêvait debout.

« ...qu'en dis-tu?

-Oui...après tout..., dit-elle en répondant plus à ses pensées qu'à Mara. »

« Après tout... pourquoi pas... »

« Il sera content!

-J'espère... »

« Oui...j'espère... »

« ...ça lui fera plaisir.

-Pourvu... »

« J'aimerais tellement que cela lui fasse plaisir... »

« ...pourrions essayer! »

« Il faut essayer... »

« Laïta! »

La jeune fille sursauta, reprenant ses sens.

« Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Euh...oui... »

Le panier que Mara tenait était plein. Le marchand s'occupait déjà d'une autre personne.

« Oui, oui...ça va.

-Tu avais l'air ailleurs...

-Oui...Mara...

-Oui?

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose... »

Laïta avançait dans les ruelles sous le ciel du soir qui se paraît de chaudes couleurs. Quatre jours plus tôt, elle avait demandé à Mara si, un soir, elle pourrait aller voir Lusulien à la forge. Mara s'était laissée convaincre; le soir, il y avait encore du monde dans les rues, et Lusulien avait largement prouvé qu'il était capable de défendre Laïta. Elle pouvait donc la laisser aller.

Laïta avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour bien manger, au prix, parfois, de quelques mots de ventre. Son corps commençait à se redessiner, elle reprenait goût au choses, ses cicatrices s'estompaient petit à petit. Elle avait à présent de nouveaux vêtements de qualité, quoique encore un peu grands.

Ce soir-là, elle portait un corsage par-dessus lequel Mara avait serré un corselet pour dessiner sa taille. A cela s'ajoutait un jupon dentelé de couleur écrue et de petites bottes brunes. Elle s'était aussi couverte d'une ample cape brune, au cas où il ferait frais. Mais elle avait promis de rentrer au plus tard peu après la tombée de la nuit.

Alors qu'elle marchait, pas trop vite pour ne pas se faire mal à la cheville, elle observait le paysage. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces maisons, avec ou sans colombage, ces petites grilles encastrées dans le sol de dalles... Elle se demandait bien à quoi elles pouvaient servir. Était-ce un endroit pour enfermer les prisonniers?

Mais soudain, elle aperçut une vieille dame en guenilles, à genoux près d'un mur, tendre les mains vers les passants qui continuaient leur chemin, indifférents. Laïta n'avait jamais vu cela non plus. Apitoyée, car cette femme lui rappelait la misère qu'elle avait vécue, elle tira sa bourse de sous sa cape, sortit cinq pièces d'or (elle ignorait absolument combien il fallait donner) et les tendit à la vieille femme. Le visage de celle-ci s'illumina soudain, elle sembla même rajeunir. Elle rattrapa la main de l'elfe et l'embrassa. Elle sourit, partageant le bonheur de la femme tout en étant déconcertée par cette situation, puis reprit son chemin.

Tout était tellement différent ici.

Elle finit par apercevoir la forge. Elle inspira longuement. C'était tellement agréable de se dire que Lusulien n'était pas loin, et qu'elle allait le revoir. Serait-il heureux de la retrouver, lui aussi ? Laïta devait s'avouer qu'une pointe d'angoisse tournait dans son ventre.

Elle s'approcha et se risqua à regarder par une fenêtre. Lusulien était en plein travail dans le fond de la forge. En faisant glisser un regard circulaire sur la pénombre, elle remarqua une petite cloche pendue près de la porte, qui sonnerait lorsqu'elle ouvrirait celle-ci. Laïta sourit.

Laïta s'approcha de la porte et entreprit de la pousser délicatement, de manière à ce qu'elle ait juste la place de passer. Elle se faufila dans l'ouverture, puis referma la porte. La cloche n'avait pas sonné. Elle alla discrètement s'asseoir sur un petit banc dans l'ombre. Puis ce fut à son tour d'observer le jeune homme.

Avec quelle ardeur il frappait sur le métal ! Reprenant son élan à chaque fois, il donnait des coups précis en retournant la lame avec une cadence parfaite. Tout son corps était à l'ouvrage, son torse nu luisait de sueur à la lumière du feu, ses muscles étaient gonflés par l'effort. Ce travail mettait toute sa force en valeur. Laïta demeurait immobile, impressionnée, et sous le charme.

Lusulien s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il leva la tête pour observer la pénombre et reposer ses yeux. C'est alors que son regard rencontra la jeune fille. Il plissa d'abord les yeux, essayant de discerner la silhouette à peine éclairée par les flammes. Lorsqu'il reconnut les longues boucles, puis le doux visage, et enfin le gabarit de Laïta quand elle se leva , il ne put retenir sa joie.

« Laïta ? »

En voyant la jeune fille accourir vers lui dans un éclat de rire, il lui ouvrit ses bras. Mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas propre.

« Attends ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, ne sachant que faire. Ils étaient tout proches l'un de l'autre.

« Euh…je…je suis tout transpirant et…et tout collant…je vais… »

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, il se tourna vers un tonneau plein d'eau, fourra ses mains dedans et s'aspergea, visage, cheveux et corps. Il prit ensuite un chiffon et s'épongea, avec un mouvement irrésistible dans lequel il secoua la tête, ses cheveux envoyant des gouttelettes en tous sens et retombant en bataille, devant son visage. Il s'empara ensuite de sa chemise, l'enfila. Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'ajuster : Laïta l'enlaçait déjà. Il sourit, puis referma ses bras sur elle.

Après plusieurs inspirations partagées, ils s'écartèrent et Lusulien prit la visage de La¨ta entre ses paumes.

« Tu as repris des couleurs, ça me fait plaisir !

-Est-ce que ton dos vas mieux ?

-Oui, oui. Et ta cheville ? »

Il eut le réflexe de baisser le regard vers celle-ci, mais vit les beaux vêtements que la jeune fille portait.

« Oh, Laïta, fit-il, admiratif. Tu…Tu es très jolie dans ces vêtements. »

Laïta rougit. Lusulien crut qu'il était enfin capable de garder ses moyens en sa présence. Jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau. Mais d'où venait donc cet enchantement ? Que se passait-il donc pour que leurs regards restent ancrés à chaque fois ? Lequel ensorcelait l'autre ? A moins qu'ils ne s'ensorcellent tous les deux…

Quelque chose en Lusulien le somma de revenir à la raison. Il cligna des yeux, comme ébloui, puis se racla la gorge, gêné. Laïta risqua un sourire intimidé.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… »

Le sourire qu'il lui fit était désarmant. Pour garder ses moyens sous son regard si tendre, elle dut baisser les yeux. Allait-elle défaillir ? Elle ne pouvait pas résister ! Son cœur s'emballait.

« J'ai presque fini mon travail. Je vais ranger un peu après. Ca…te dirait qu'on aille…à la taverne ?

-…oui, volontiers…

-Oh ! Merci, Laïta, tu me fais tellement plaisir ! »

Laïta s'efforçait de respirer calmement. Elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait un peu. Lusulien était déjà retourné au travail. Pour se reprendre, elle décida de regarder les épées pendues en cercle autour de poteaux. Les armes avaient été faites avec beaucoup d'attention. Leur lame était parfaitement lisse, certaines avaient un pommeau et une garde très raffinés, d'autres en possédaient de plus simples, mais paraissaient tout de même d'excellente qualité.

« Tu ne devrais pas y toucher, prévint Lusulien, toujours à l'ouvrage.

-Ce sont les œuvres de ton maître ?

-Non. Ce sont les miennes. »

Laïta resta stupéfaite.

« Ce ne sont pas des mains d'apprenti qui ont fait ces merveilles ! Lusulien ! Tu… »

Il coupa le fil de ses propos sans le vouloir, rien qu'en tournant la tête vers elle pour l'écouter.

« Tu…tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi le maître, ici ?

-Malheureusement, non !

-Ces armes sont magnifiques, Lusulien. Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer ton travail.

-C'est vrai. Mais, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il faut bien que je gagne notre pain. »

Il resta un instant immobile dans le silence.

« Au départ, c'était mon père qui possédait cette forge. »

Laïta attendit la suite. Lusulien semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le regard fixe.

« Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il est mort quand je suis né. Rhald a pris toute sa fortune. Il ne nous restait plus assez pour me payer un apprentissage. De bon cœur, l'homme qui a repris la forge a accepté de me prendre gratuitement. En fait, je pense qu'il savait que si mon père n'était pas mort, on n'aurait pas eu à payer, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a pris... comme ça. »

Laïta s'était avancée pour mieux l'entendre. Son visage était empreint de tristesse pour le jeune homme.

« Cela doit être terrible de ne pas connaître ses parents, dit-elle tout bas. »

Lusulien eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

« On ne choisit pas. »

L'elfe crut déceler un tremblement dans sa voix. Elle s'approcha encore.

« Je suis désolée pour toi.

-Tu es gentille. Mais tu n'es pas venue pour m'écouter me lamenter! Allons! Je vais ranger, et après, on y va.

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Oh! Non. Ça ira... Merci.

-Ton maître n'est pas là, aujourd'hui?

-Non, il est malade. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. J'ai dû faire sa part de travail, mais ce n'est pas plus mal; je gagne deux journées de travail en en faisant une seule. »

Laïta acquiesça: Lusulien et ce qui lui restait de sa famille ne devaient vraiment pas être aisés.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forge, la lumière avait visiblement diminué, et il commençait à y avoir moins d'agitation. C'était Aragorn qui avait demandé à son peuple d'envoyer des familles et des compagnies pour relancer la forteresse. Plusieurs groupes étaient donc arrivés et avaient installé des commerces. Ainsi, l'activité de la ville avait repris son cours. De plus, une part des bénéfices de certains vendeurs étaient reversés au château: ils serviraient à remettre le palais et certaines maisons en état aussitôt qu'il y en aurait assez.

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient côte à côte en direction de la taverne/ Laïta observait tout, partout autour d'elle, mais toujours avec discrétion. En réalité, elle avait un peu peur d'engager la conversation.

« Tu t'es bien reposée, alors? Finit par demander Lusulien.

-Oui. Mais j'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir marcher à nouveau!

-Tu devais t'ennuyer, au lit toute la journée, toute seule!

-Non, pas vraiment... Et puis je n'étais pas toute seule tout le temps. Il y avait mon frère, et Gandalf qui venait pour soigner ma cheville.

-Le magicien?

-Oui.

-Il est vraiment très doué!

-C'est vrai... »

La jeune fille savait que Lusulien n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que Gandalf avait accompli et vécu. Pour elle, il était bien plus que doué. Elle éprouvait pour lui une profonde admiration. Et l'autre jour, il avait été tellement compréhensif lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté tout ce que Rhald lui avait fait subir! Elle aimait beaucoup le magicien, qu'elle connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge.

Soudain, son regard tomba sur un de ces petits grillages entre deux dalles.

« Lusulien...

-Oui?

-Tu vas trouver cette question idiote, mais... à quoi servent ces grilles encastrées dans le sol? »

Elle les désigna d'un geste de la main.

« Ah! Euh... Eh bien... Ce sont les caniveaux. Il y a des tunnels creusés sous le sol, qui débouchent sur la plaine. Ca évite les inondations quand il pleut beaucoup. Je... je ne sais pas si c'est très clair...

-Si, si, c'est très clair... Merci. »

Laïta se sentit gênée de poser des questions sur des choses que les gens de la ville ne remarquaient même pas.

« Il n'y en a pas, chez les elfes?

-Non. Chez nous, c'est la terre qui boit tout. »

Ils firent plusieurs pas en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de la taverne.

« On y est. C'est là. Viens! »

Laïta le suivit lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans une grande pièce sombre où régnait déjà beaucoup de bruit et d'agitation. Elle ne voulut pas quitter Lusulien d'une semelle. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir si elle suivait toujours.

« Ma place habituelle est libre. »

La jeune file le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand comptoir, qui renfermait sur les étagères centrales des centaines de bouteilles et d'énormes fûts.

« Assieds-toi, dit Lusulien en prenant place sur un haut tabouret. »

Laïta s'assit de bout des fesses, un peu effarouchée et se rapprocha de Lusulien.

Un instant plus tard, le tavernier arriva.

« Eh ! Lusulien ! Y'avait longtemps ! »

Ils se donnèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main.

« Comment ça va ?

-Bien ! répondit le jeune homme. Et toi ? »

Le regard rieur du vendeur tomba sur Laïta. La jeune fille se fit toute petite, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

« Oh…fit-il doucement en se penchant un peu. Elle est à toi, cette petite demoiselle ?

-Oui. Euh…enfin…elle m'accompagne… »

L'homme essaya de dissimuler un rire. Après quoi, il demanda à Laïta :

« Alors, ma petite dame, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

-Euh…Je…n'ai pas très faim…

-Et tu n'as pas soif ? »

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue.

« …Euh…

-Tu veux que je te presse une orange ?

-Oui, volontiers…Merci…

-Et pour toi, Lusulien ?

-Une bière, comme d'habitude.

-Allons-y ! Je vous apporte tout ça. »

Il fit un clin d'œil furtif à Laïta, puis disparut au coin du comptoir.

Laïta observait partout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait complètement décalée. Alors que Lusulien avait tellement d'assurance, elle venait de passer pour une idiote auprès du tavernier. Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait.

« Il n'y a pas de taverne, chez les elfes ? demanda Lusulien en la voyant regarder de tous côtés.

-Euh…hum…Je ne sais pas vraiment…Je n'ai jamais fait attention...

-Mais, ton frère, il n'y va jamais ? »

La pente devenait très glissante pour la jeune fille : elle ne voulait rien révéler maintenant.

« S'il y en a, elles ne doivent pas ressembler à celle-ci. »

Le marchand arriva à temps, une grande chope et un gobelet dans les mains.

« Et voilà !

-Merci, dit Lusulien en déposant sur le comptoir quelques petites pièces.

-Bonne soirée ! »

Il s'éloigna. Laïta craignait que Lusulien ne lui pose encore des questions qui pourraient l'emmener trop loin. Fallait-il donc qu'elle soit toujours sur ses gardes ?

« Raconte-moi ! C'est comment chez les elfes ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, extirpée de ses pensées : il était accoudé au comptoir, tourné vers elle, sa chope à la main. Que lui avait-il demandé ? Ah oui. Chez les elfes…Chez les elfes… La jeune fille sentit une profonde nostalgie gagner son cœur. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Lusulien. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et celui du jeune homme lui rappela la terre. Des milliers de souvenirs déferlèrent en elle.

« C'est un bouquet de paix de beauté et de nature, coloré de musique, du chant des elfes, des oiseaux et des ruisseaux, d'un bruissement familier dans une brise de liberté. C'est l'endroit que toute personne désire au fond d'elle-même, où la poésie se peint dans la jeunesse éternelle du paysage et les saveurs des plaisirs les plus simples, c'est une source de sagesse, où s'enfantent les rêves, et où ils ne dépérissent jamais. »

Lusulien l'écoutait, le souffle court; il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler aussi bien, avec autant de grâce, pas même les poètes sur le marché. La jeune fille soupira.

« Cela me manque tellement...

-Oui, je comprends... Et... à quoi ressemblent vos maisons?

-Ce ne sont pas des maisons, ce sont des cabanes. Elles sont faites d'un bois très solide que l'on peint, généralement de couleurs claires, en harmonie avec la nature, et...

-Et elles sont perchées dans les arbres, comme dans les histoires?

-Oui.

-Et le roi aussi vit dans une cabane?

-Non, pas dans notre royaume. Il vit dans une caverne creusée sous la terre.

-Tu y es déjà entrée?

-...Oui... »

Il y eut un instant de silence entre eux.

« Ça a l'air tellement différent, chez toi... »

Il but une gorgée de bière.

« Ça fait toute la différence; pas de caniveau et pas de taverne. »

Laïta sourit.

« Mais alors, si tu n'es jamais allée dans une taverne, tu n'as jamais goûté la bière? »

La jeune fille le regarda en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est le moment! Tu pourrais essayer!

-Je... je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer... Je crains un peu l'alcool...

-On ne sait jamais! »

Laïta préféra lui faire plaisir. Voyant qu'elle cédait, Lusulien fit glisser l'énorme chope vers elle. Elle hésita encore un peu, mais finit par poser ses petites mains sur la chope, et porta cette dernière à ses lèvres.

Rien ne se produisit pendant quelques secondes. Lusulien attendait. Le goût de la bière, dont l'alcool était beaucoup moins raffiné que celui du vin qui se buvait chez elle, avait empli sa bouche. Et lui était fort désagréable. Elle avala de force, le dégoût tordit ses traits. Elle tenta de nouveau l'expérience, en vain. Laïta reposa lentement la chope.

« Non... Je suis désolée...

-C'est pas grave, va... Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer. »

Il avait l'impression d'aller de faux pas en faux pas. Mais il décida de continuer sans se laisser abattre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on boit chez les elfes?

-Du vin.

-Ah, oui... acquiesça-t-il.

-En fait, là où je vis, nous n'avons pas de vignes, mais des parents plus au sud en ont à foison, et ils nous fournissent.

-Je n'ai jamais bu de vin. C'est trop cher pour moi. Ça a l'air bon, pourtant.

-Peut-être que tu aimerais? Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié l'alcool, et je bois quelques gorgées de vin seulement pour les grandes occasions... »

La jeune fille se mordit la langue. Quelques mots de plus et elle en aurait trop dit. Et cette fois-ci, elle se serait vendue toute seule. Mais Lusulien continuait dans le cours de ses pensées.

«Si j'étais fils de roi, né dans un berceau en or, j'aurais à manger et à boire plus que de raison, des vêtements et une chambres propres, et tout ce dont j'aurais besoin, non... tout ce que je voudrais, en levant juste le petit doigt. Et cette fois, ce serait moi le prétentieux à la tête haute, qui bouscule les gamins crasseux des rues sans penser à leur donner une pièce. »

Il soupira.

« Mais c'est moi le bousculé, le gosse aux bottes trouées, qui sue tous les jours comme un fou, et qui ne gagne même pas assez d'argent pour bien vivre avec le reste de sa famille... Et le pire, c'est que les plus riches ne se satisfont jamais de rien!

-Ils ne profitent parfois même pas de ce qu'il y a dans leur assiette... »

Laïta baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« C'est parce qu'ils en ont trop, ajouta Lusulien. »

L'elfe ne s'en sentit que plus enfoncée. Non! Ce n'était pas elle qu'il décrivait! C'était impossible! Elle eut soudain la peur au ventre: si jamais elle lui révélait tout, l'accepterait-il encore? Elle sentit les larmes venir lui piquer les yeux: il était le seul à vraiment savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, il l'avait même vu de ses propres yeux. Alors il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment la comprendre, et elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui.

Lusulien interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Tout leur est donné, dès la naissance. On leur apprend des tas de choses. Ils savent lire, écrire,, compter... »

Laïta essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle pouvait bien lui apprendre la lecture, le calcul et l'écriture, bien que cela ne fut pas à la hauteur de plusieurs sauvetages de vie.

« Lusulien...

-Oui? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Le bruit, dans la taverne, avait considérablement augmenté avec l'heure.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Oh non, Laïta, tu es trop gentille. »

Une autre idée percuta l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« Pardonne-moi, Lusulien, je suis égoïste. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas loger au château? Avec ta famille? Vous y seriez mieux!

-C'est vraiment très gentil, mais... qui va s'occuper de la maison? Et puis, ce n'est pas dit qu'on nous acceptera.

-Mais ça te tente quand même! »

Lusulien sourit sous son regard pétillant de malice. Mais le vacarme augmenta soudainement. Le jeune homme se retourna.

« Oh! Les voilà! fit-il, mécontent.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Des gars beaucoup top bruyant qui doivent déjà avoir bu quelques pintes. Ils viennent presque à chaque fois que j'y suis. »

C'était en effet un groupe d'homme qui n'avait pas l'air net: ils chancelaient parfois et échangeaient des rires gras. Lorsqu'ils prirent place à une table, le regard patibulaire de l'un d'entre eux croisa celui de Laïta. La jeune fille se détourna aussitôt et but une gorgée de jus d'orange. Il faisait très chaud.

« Laïta? »

Elle leva la tête vers Lusulien, puis se rapprocha encore de lui, persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas bien l'entendre.

« Est-ce que... ça te ferait plaisir si... je t'emmenais au marché? Un de ces jours? Il n'y en a peut-être pas chez toi... On pourrait regarder les jongleurs, et les musiciens, et les acrobates, et on goûterait les meilleurs fruits...

-Oui! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir! Dit-elle, le visage illuminé par toutes les découvertes qui s'offraient à elle. Mais... ton travail...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je demanderai à Ysan, il sait forger.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas? »

Sa petite voix était recouverte par le bruit. Mais il n'y avait pas que la voix qui était étouffée. La fumée était devenue trop dense et la chaleur trop forte, Laïta ne trouvait plus son air. Il y avait trop de monde et le bruit envahissant lui donna mal à la tête, ce qui accentua encore la touffeur de l'atmosphère. Elle suffoquait. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud, la fumée lui piquait la gorge et l'empêchait de respirer, le bruit semblait ne pas vouloir cesser d'augmenter, le bruit, le bruit, la chaleur, la fumée, le bruit, la chaleur...

« Laïta! Laïta! Ça va? »

Elle entendait et voyait à peine.

« J'ai... la tête qui tourne...

-Laïta!

-Ça... Ça tourne... »

Elle partit en arrière et Lusulien la rattrapa. Ils avaient attiré l'attention de certains. Agissant à l'instinct, Lusulien passa un bras sous les siens et se fraya un chemin dans la foule, poussant les gens, faisant au plus vite. Il apercevait la porte, au-delà de tous ces gens qui semblaient vouloir l'empêcher der sortir. Lusulien jouait des coudes tout en essayant de ne pas abîmer Laïta, encore un effort et elle pourrait respirer, encore un effort...

Dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne, il se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrit précipitamment et sortit. Il chercha des yeux un endroit pour s'asseoir, trouva un banc tout proche d'eux. Alors que Laïta commençait à reprendre ses esprits, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

Lusulien avait refermé ses bras sur la jeune fille pour lui éviter l'effort de se maintenir elle-même. Recroquevillée contre lui, elle était secouée de quintes de toux à cause des particules des particules de fumées qui s'étaient infiltrées dans sa gorge. Un long moment plus tard, quand l'elfe eut finit de s'étouffer, elle resta blottie contre lui, le temps de se reprendre. Ils étaient seuls, dans le silence, il faisait frais, tout allait mieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les leva vers le ciel. Il faisait nuit, et on pouvait voir les étoiles drapées de leur manteau d'argent... Il faisait nuit!

« Oh! J'avais promis de rentrer à la tombée de la nuit!

-Ça va? »

Laïta s'arrêta un instant dans ses yeux, puis baissa la tête.

« Oui... Pardonne-moi d'avoir gâché ta soirée...

-Mais pas du tout! C'est plutôt moi qui ai gâché la tienne. »

Il lui parlait doucement.

« J'ai voulu t'emmener à la taverne, et... Ça n'était pas une bonne décision. Mais il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, hein? Au contraire, ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu viennes me voir. »

Il y eut un instant de silence où chacun savoura la présence de l'autre.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui, merci. »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, l'air désolé et fatigué.

« Laïta…Arrête de vouloir t'en vouloir ! dit Lusulien d'une voix douce.

-Mais…j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal…

-Rien du tout. »

Et il l'enlaça. Laïta se détendit. Elle décida de cesser de s'inquiéter de ce que Lusulien avait dit dans la taverne : elle attendrait le moment propice pour tout lui révéler, elle le sentirait arriver, et préférait ne plus y penser. Elle savoura l'étreinte du jeune homme : elle était tendre et chaude dans l'air frais de la nuit. Elle sourit.

Lusulien avait enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Laïta. Aucune odeur de fumée ne s'y était déposée. Ils sentaient cruellement bon. Cruellement, car Lusulien crut qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre si jamais cette odeur n'entrait plus dans ses narines. C'était un parfum naturel, végétal, fleuri. Mais Lusulien ne connaissait que peu de fleurs, et il n'aurait su donner un nom à cette senteur divine.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, le temps rappelant Laïta à l'ordre.

« Je préfère te raccompagner, dit Lusulien. C'est plus sûr.

-Ce serait gentil. Merci. »

Elle lui fit un radieux, qu'il lui rendit. Ils se levèrent et se mirent en route, rejoignant la rue principale.

De rares personnes hantaient encore la rue dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Le chemin des deux jeunes gens était éclairé par quelques lanternes, accrochées aux maisons, qui perçaient l'obscurité. Mais soudain, un groupe d'hommes ivres et inquiétants sortit d'une taverne non loin d'eux. Les apercevant, Laïta se rapprocha de Lusulien les dernière fois qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un ivre, ç'avait été Rhald, et il avait fait quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Gandalf, il n'avait pas eu l'air rassuré.

Lusulien les vit aussi. Sentant Laïta se rapprocher par crainte, il prit sa main pour montrer qu'il la protégeait. Oh…sa main…Une main douce et fragile…Une main qu'il ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde…Une main qui lui était si précieuse...Mais Lusulien se reprit avant de s'égarer davantage. C'était avant tout pour des raisons de sécurité qu'il la tenait.

Le chemin accompli sans anicroche, ils s'arrêtèrent au bas des escaliers qui menaient à la grande arche du pont-levis. Ils ne surent tout d'abord pas quoi se dire. Mais Laïta finit par couper le silence.

« Lusulien…Je voulais te le remercier pour m'avoir tant de fois sauver la vie. Comment je pourrais te le rendre, je l'ignore, mais…je voulais que tu sache que je te suis très reconnaissante.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de passer mon chemin. Et je n'avais pas le droit de laisser Rhald te…t'ôter la vie, alors que c'était de ma faute s'il t'avais capturée. Alors… Il ne faut pas que tu essaies de me le rendre, tu comprends… Je n'ai fait que réparer mes erreurs. »

Laïta baissa les yeux. Que devait-elle dire ?

« Oui, je comprends. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es…peut-être plus courageux qu'aucun autre. »

Il attendait la suite.

« C'est vrai, je le pense vraiment. Tous n'auraient pas plongé pour affronter un monstre marin gigantesque, ou ne se seraient pas battu en duel contre…Mais, au fait, à quoi ressemblait ce monstre ?

-C'était la Dame aux Iris d'Or. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux d'or, qui avait de longues algues à la place des jambes…

-Hum…il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parlé dans les livres.

-En tout cas, c'est très gentil de m'avoir proposé d'apprendre à lire.

-Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

-Après demain, c'est jour de marché, si tu peux venir…

-Bien sûr ! Où pourrai-je te retrouver ?

-Je t'attendrai ici. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté qu'elle avait déjà hâte de le revoir. Puis leurs regards s'ancrèrent de nouveau. Lui crut atteindre les étoiles, elle crut s'allonger dans une terre fraîche. La nuit les enveloppaient et ils avaient l'impression que rien d'autre n'existait. Rien d'autre que les yeux de l'autre. Rien d'autre qu'eux deux.

Un frisson fit revenir Lusulien à la réalité.

« Va ! Va vite ! Il est tard ! souffla-t-il. »

L'elfe se retourna et grimpa avec légèreté sur quelques marches. Mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Lusulien, plus bas, l'observait. Elle sourit.

« Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonne nuit, Laïta. »

Elle se retourna. Et il la regarda s'envoler, émerveillé. Ses cheveux…Sa main…Ses yeux…

Laïta se hâtait en trottinant dans les couloirs du château, respirant à pleins poumons. Il devait être tard. Mais qu'importait l'heure ? Elle se sentait transportée par des nuages, sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

C'est alors qu'elle rencontra son frère, qui se hâtait lui aussi, mais dans l'autre sens. Il se précipita vers elle.

« Laïta ! Où étais-tu passée ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

Elle était essoufflée mais son sourire semblait impérissable.

« Où étais-tu ?

-Avec Lusulien.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir !

-J'avais demandé à Mara de le faire. Après que je sois partie, sinon vous m'auriez jamais laissée sortir.

-Ce n'est pas prudent ! Tu sais ce qui aurait pu se passer !

-Je n'avais rien à craindre, Lusulien était avec moi. »

L'odorat fin de Legolas venait de détecter quelque chose d'anormal dans l'haleine de Laïta. Des traces…d'alcool !

« Laïta…qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Oh… J'ai juste passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie ! »

Elle s'enfuit en courant et disparut dans le tournant du couloir.

« Laïta ! appela Legolas. »

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il était soulagé de la voir saine et sauve, entre les murs du château, mais inquiet qu'elle soit sortie sans le prévenir. Et qu'avaient-ils pu bien faire ensemble, Lusulien et elle ? Il l'ignorait, mais s'en enquérait le lendemain même. Laïta était jeune et parfois imprudente. Mais, quoi qu'il en fut, une partie de lui-même était heureuse que Laïta ait retrouvé le sourire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XIV

« Eh bien, Lusulien, tu ne manges pas ? »

Lusulien n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, hanté par Laïta. Il avait somnolé aux premières lueurs de l'aube, au lieu de se préparer pour aller travailler. Ysan n'avait pas osé le déranger, sachant que son frère ne s'était pas couché tôt, est persuadé qu'il se serait levé quelques instants plus tard. Lusulien était arrivé avec une heure de retard à la forge, et son maître l'avait sévèrement réprimandé, brisant sa rêverie. Il était violemment retombé sur terre, tous les espoirs disparus, comme chassés par un sortilège. D'une humeur massacrante, il avait dû rattraper son retard, et se retrouvait maintenant, la mine sombre, défaite, devant une assiette qu'il était incapable d'avaler.

« Non.

- Il le faut. Sinon, cette nuit, tu auras...

- Je n'aurais pas faim, coupa-t-il sèchement. »

Son grand-père se fait tout petit, et personne n'osa rompre le silence, seulement interrompu par les crépitements du petit feu.

« C'est Laïta, c'est ça ? »

Lusulien ne répondit pas, laissant le silence aussi étouffant que l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Ça se voit rien qu'à ta mine. »

L'air était lourd comme un orage. Ysan prit de gros risques en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Hé oui... Les filles les plus jolies sont souvent les plus inaccessibles. Pendant que les laiderons courent les rues. Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de si peu instruit et peu propre comme toi qui décrochera le gros lot. Faut pas y compter. C'est comme ça. C'est le destin. Vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Ecoute Ysan, je suis peut-être idiot et puant, je suis peut-être le dernier des couillons, mais au moins je tente quelque chose ! s'emporta Lusulien, à bout de nerfs. »

Dans sa colère, il s'était levé, et il traversa la pièce, monta les escaliers et claqua rageusement la porte de la chambre.

« Lusulien ! Attends ! Appela Ysan. »

Mais même si l'orage avait éclaté, le silence de la pièce redevint aussi lourd et étouffant que quelques instants plutôt.

Laïta peignait la même mèche depuis plusieurs minutes. Depuis la veille au soir, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Lusulien. Elle s'était endormie paisiblement, revoyant le regard du jeune homme qui semblait veiller sur elle, la hantant si tendrement. Depuis son réveil, elle visionnait et visionnait de nouveau les événements de la soirée passée. Ce matin-là au petit déjeuner, elle avait à peine été capable de converser, son esprit déviant toujours dans la même direction. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur les choses présentes. Elle ne cessait de peser chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé la veille, elle ne cessait de se demander ce que le jeune homme avait bien pu penser d'elle quand elle avait fait les louanges de son pays, lorsqu'elle avait goûté à la bière, lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Et pourtant, cela ne l'angoissait pas. Au contraire, elle se sentait flotter dans une atmosphère claire et légère qui la transportait vers des rivages inconnus. Cela lui donnait matière à occuper son esprit, ainsi elle oubliait presque tout de ses anciennes peines.

Dans la grande lumineuse pièce de bain, Laïta ne se rendaient toujours pas compte que la longue mèche était démêlée. Elle ne voyait pas la boucle. Elle voyait les yeux de Lusulien.

Le jeune homme s'était jeté à plat ventre sur son pauvre lit, désespéré. C'était de vraies vagues qu'il chevauchait, ces derniers temps. Après être passé entre les griffes de Rhald, sa vie avait repris son cours normal, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partagent une merveilleuse soirée avec Laïta, ce qui avait semblé l'élever au-delà des plus hauts sommets. Mais voilà que plus rien n'était magique au fond de l'abîme dans laquelle il était tombé. Il était fatigué et en devenait même agressif. Il avait l'impression d'être allé trop loin avec Ysan et son grand-père. Il le regrettait.

La porte grinça doucement et des pas se firent entendre sur le vieux parquet.

« Eh, Lus, je voulais juste plaisanter ! souffla Ysan.

- Tu as raison, de toute façon. Je... Je suis pas fait pour être avec elle. Elle mérite bien mieux. Et les elfes sont nobles.

- Et si ça se trouve, son sang est aussi bleu que ses yeux.

- Oui, soupira Lusulien, pensif. »

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son frère. Il parlait doucement dans la pièce obscure.

« Une future reine voudrait-elle de moi ?

- En tout cas, elle a plutôt l'air de bien t'apprécier. Elle est revenue te voir et t'as même accompagné à la taverne.

- Une future reine aurait fait ça, tu crois ?

- Non. À mon avis, c'est un peu rabaissant d'aller à la taverne avec les pauvres. »

«Laïta, ne rêve pas, soupira la jeune fille à son reflet dans le miroir. »

Après ses nombreuses réflexions, une petite goutte de désillusion teintait sa voix.

« Il a autre chose à faire que de rester avec toi. Et puis... »

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Il ne m'acceptera pas davantage s'il apprend la vérité. Il n'aime pas les gens aisés. Et, quoi qu'il en soit, mon père ne voudra jamais que je reste avec lui. Pourtant, je n'ai pas choisi. C'est injuste. Si j'avais pu choisir, je… »

Elle fit une pause.

«... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, conclut-elle. »

Elle prit une nouvelle mèche et la peigna longuement.

« Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas ressembler à la description qu'il a faite hier soir. Du moins, je ne peux pas y être identique. Et qu'a-t-il dû penser de moi lorsque je lui ai décrit la Forêt ? Je n'avais nulle envie de me rendre intéressante, mais les mots me sont venus...naturellement... »

« Oh … Mon pauvre Ysan ! Tu l'aurais entendue parler ! Elle a déjà une belle voix, mais quand elle m'a décrit son pays, j'ai cru que je m'envolais. C'était magique. Les mots... Ils lui venaient... Naturellement...

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- De plein d'autres choses... Je vais avec elle au marché demain. Si seulement le temps pouvait passer plus vite !

- Tu diras tout le contraire demain matin.

- Encore une fois, je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour profiter de tous ses charmes. C'est tellement étrange, l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Elle... elle me fait frissonner... Elle est tellement douce, tellement belle, tellement... captivante... Mais, il n'y a pas que ça ; quand tu la croises, elle te paraît discrète et timide, mais elle peut faire preuve d'un courage... Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle a sauté sur Rhald pour l'empêcher de planter son épée dans mon corps, alors qu'elle était blessée et épuisée !

- Oh ! fit Ysan dans un enthousiasme railleur, en voyant l'emportement émerveillé de son frère.

- Ca va, arrête de te payer ma tête ! »

Il soupira.

« Je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Elle besoin d'un homme doux, qui prenne soin d'elle, qui sache s'y prendre. Pas d'une brute ignorante comme moi ! »

« Il devrait bien vite se lasser d'une fille comme moi, de toute façon. Il mérite quelqu'un de courageux, qui puisse gagner sa vie à la sueur de son front, qui sache faire quelque chose de ses mains et se débrouiller en toutes circonstances. Pas une fille courbée jour et nuit sur de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, peureuse et disgracieuse comme tout ! »

Dans le miroir, elle regarda ses épaules étroites et sa poitrine qui pointait à peine.

« Parce qu'après tout, peut-être ne suis-je pas aussi jolie qu'on le dit ? peut-être que ce ne sont que des mensonges... »

Elle s'arrêta. Des images de la veille au soir s'affichaient dans son esprit.

« J'aime tant de choses chez lui... Il si honnête et si généreux... Brave, au travail comme… ailleurs... »

Elle revit sur la jetée de bois, l'épée en main, portant des coups à Rhald. Combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? Et surtout, à quels dangers avait-il dû faire face ?

« C'est même bien plus que de la bravoure. C'est... De l'héroïsme... »

Elle resta songeuse un instant, puis ferma les yeux. De grandes pupilles brunes l'observaient.

« Mais pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils si beaux ? Quand je croise son regard, c'est comme si je m'étendais dans une terre fraîche, profonde, fertile... Mère de mille merveilles... Peut-être que si j'y semais mes rêves... »

« Ses yeux, je... Je ne saurais pas les décrire, ni ce qui se passe quand je plante les miens dedans... Il suffisait de regarder le ciel hier soir, puis ses yeux, et tu avais l'impression d'observer la même chose. Oh... vraiment, en parlant comme ça, je n'ai pas l'impression de les mettre en valeur... Mais quand elle m'aura appris à lire et à écrire, je pourrais te les décrire, et ce sera comme si tu les voyais en vrai...

- Ce ne sera pas à moi qu'il faudra les décrire, mais à elle ! »

Lusulien le fixa d'un regard d'incompréhension.

« On voit que l'absence féminine sous Rhald ne t'a pas facilité la tâche ! Regarde-toi quand tu parles d'elle ! Regarde-toi quand tu es avec elle ! Ça crève les yeux, je t'assure ! Lus ! Tu es fou d'elle ! Tu l'aimes ! »

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? soupirait Laïta.

- Je l'ignore, mais cela vous fait un effet intense ! »

La jeune fille sursauta au son malicieux de la voix de Gandalf. Elle tourna la tête à gauche ; le magicien se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, souriant.

« Oh, Gandalf, dit-elle en venant vers lui, que se passe-t-il ? Je me sens heureuse, et à la fois un peu inquiète...

- Tels sont les symptômes ? Laissez-moi vous examiner, dit le magicien en passant une main dans son dos. »

Il emmena la jeune fille se rasseoir sur le tabouret.

« Alors, voyons... »

Du pouce, il tira sa paupière vers le haut.

« Vos yeux ont l'air tout à fait normaux. Ouvrez la bouche. »

L'elfe obéit et Gandalf observa.

« Aucun signe particulier. Vous n'avez pas eu de maux récemment ?

- Non.

- Dites-moi donc ; avec qui avez-vous passé votre dernière soirée ?

- Avec L... Avec un jeune homme...

- Comment se nommait-il ?

- Lusulien...

- Hum... et qu'avez-vous fait ensemble ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être... Êtes-vous allés à la taverne, ou...

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Votre frère est une source de renseignements très fiable, visiblement. Avez-vous fait des compliments à ce jeune homme ? »

Laïta hésita, mal à l'aise. Elle se souvint des épées pendues en cercle dans la forge.

« Euh... Oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Et ce jeune homme vous a-t-il fait des compliments ? »

L'elfe chercha à toute vitesse. Ses vêtements ! Elle était « très jolie » dans ses vêtements... Sûrement plus jolie que dans un haillon couvert de sang, pensa-t-elle.

« Oui.

- Ah ! Cela se précise !

- Alors ?

- Pensez-vous avoir passé une bonne soirée ?

- Certainement ! affirma-t-elle avec entrain.

- Bien ! »

Il se racla la gorge, et inspira longuement.

« Gandalf. Vous jouez avec moi !

- Je vous laisse deviner. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il vous arrive, jeune fille. Et puis, c'est courant à votre âge. »

Il s'accroupit lentement devant elle et lui prit les mains. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de glacial parcourir tout son corps, comme un frisson qui se propage.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda Laïta, prenant peur. »

Mais la vague de froid ne s'arrêta pas : après qu'elle fut montée le long de ses bras, et de son cou, elle la sentit déferler sur ses épaules et son dos, puis cascader autour de ses jambes. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses pieds, elle sentit le froid s'intensifier au niveau de sa cheville gauche. Puis la sensation s'évanouit en douceur. Le sourire de Gandalf n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il se redressa, fit tourner Laïta face au miroir, puis entrelaça délicatement des mèches de sa chevelure, attendant une réaction.

La jeune fille fixa soudain son regard sur le miroir, puis porta sa main à son cou, ouvrant de grands yeux.

La cicatrice qui enserrait son cou quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu.

Elle se souvint ensuite de la sensation intense de froid qu'elle avait ressentie dans sa cheville gauche : elle regarda celle-ci, passant prudemment ses doigts dessus. Elle avait repris une taille parfaitement normale, et plus aucune cicatrice ne témoignait d'une blessure à cet endroit. Puis son regard parcourut ses avant-bras nus : ils étaient intacts.

Laïta leva les yeux vers le reflet de Gandalf dans le miroir : le magicien l'observait, bienveillant, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

« Gandalf, vous... »

Le magicien hocha la tête. Le visage de l'elfe s'illumina d'un sourire, mais alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas quoi ajouter, elle se jeta dans les bras de Gandalf, qui rit.

« Merci ! Merci infiniment !

- Eh bien, ma foi, je ne pourrai pas dire que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de reconnaissant !

- Je me sens moins laide !

- Oh, mais vous n'êtes pas laide, allons ! »

Laïta leva la tête pour le voir.

« Moi, je vous trouve très jolie, dit-il doucement. Et je suis sûr que ce Lusulien aussi. À l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. »

Il posa une main sur son front.

« Mais ! Votre front est brûlant ! »

Il eut du mal à garder son sérieux devant la mine de Laïta qui passa soudain de la joie à la crainte.

« La maladie doit être plus avancée que je ne le pensais. Oui, Laïta. C'est une maladie très grave et très contagieuse, qui ne peut se soigner que dans certaines conditions. Je crois bien que votre cas est désespéré... Ou plutôt plein d'espoir ! »

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Regardez ! Regardez cet éclat dans vos yeux ! »

La jeune fille fixa le miroir.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule maladie qui puisse sévir ainsi. »

Il fit une pause. Puis murmura très doucement :

« L'amour. »

L'elfe contemplait toujours le reflet de ses yeux.

« Mais Gandalf, je... »

Elle s'arrêta soudain, surprise, lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit qu'il n'était déjà plus à ses côtés.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XV

« Voulez-vous encore un peu de thé?

-Je veux bien, mon enfant. »

Laïta prit doucement la théière et versa. Lorsqu'elle tendit la tasse, elle s'aperçut que l'homme se rendormait.

« Seigneur Imrahil, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. »

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, regardant la tasse, ouvrant de grands yeux confus.

« Oh! Pardonne-moi. »

Il prit la tasse et but lentement son contenu. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, essayant de dissimuler la pitié que l'homme lui inspirait dans ces moments de défaillance. Le pauvre homme devait être un beau et fier seigneur dans le passé, mais plus de quinze ans d'emprisonnement et de sous-nutrition avaient fait de lui un vieillard décharné et trop fortement amoindri. Il passait ses journées et ses nuits allongé, sans la force ni l'envie de se lever ni de marcher. Ses cheveux, autrefois soigneusement bouclés, d'un brun brillant, n'étaient plus qu'une masse inégale mouchetée à la fois de gris et de châtain. Ses yeux d'un marron délavé s'enfonçaient dans son visage à la peau tristement ridée et tâchée. Une moustache et une barbe semblables à ses cheveux se hérissaient en bas de son visage, malgré les efforts de Laïta pour l'entretenir.

« Merci, dit l'homme en lui tendant la tasse une fois celle-ci vidée. »

L'elfe posa la tasse sur le plateau et lui tendit un morceau de pain.

« Non, je ne pourrai pas.

-Mais, seigneur Imrahil, vous n'avez presque rien mangé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Gandalf se mettra en colère si je rapporte votre plateau à moitié plein aux cuisines!

-Il n'est pas à moitié plein, il est à moitié vide. Allons, va prendre ton petit déjeune, maintenant, dit-il de sa faible voix éraillée. »

Laïta se leva de la chaise à côté du lit, prit le plateau, traversa la chambre où le soleil commençait à pénétrer et sortit.

« Laïta s'investit bien dans l'apprentissage du maniement des armes. C'est certes loin d'être son domaine de prédilection, mais elle y met beaucoup de bonne volonté. Elle se débrouille bien.

-Vraiment? demanda Gandalf en retirant sa pipe de sa bouche. »

Lui et Aragorn étaient assis à une table dans les cuisines et fumaient tranquillement.

« C'est une très bonne élève. Elle écoute bien et comprend vite.

-Je pense qu'il serait sage que je continue à lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

-Mais Rhald a emporté la pierre, fit remarquer Aragorn.

-Oui, mais il ne devait pas rester de pouvoirs à l'intérieur, car ils avaient imprégné Laïta. Ce n'est donc ni dangereux, ni handicapant. Qui plus est, Laïta a empoisonné Rhald, donc je doute que la pierre arrive entre les mains du Maître, sauf si celui-ci a un repaire proche d'ici. Mais, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait déjà agi.

-L'ennemi ne donne aucun signe de vie. Ce n'est pas rassurant. Il trame quelque chose.

-Soit il trame et attaquera violemment en nous prenant par surprise, soit il trame et peaufine, de manière à prendre Laïta dans un piège discernable seulement en raisonnant par des chemins sinueux. De manière à ce que, lorsque nous aurons réalisé, il soit trop tard. Et dans les deux cas, nous ne pouvons pas agir à l'avance. L'enseignement qu'elle reçoit de notre part ne peut être que bénéfique, car il viendra un moment où il ne lui sera pas de trop. »

Il prit un verre d'eau sur la table et le porta à ses lèvres. Mais soudain, un rire sardonique résonna dans sa tête, lui faisant lâcher son verre qui alla se briser sur le sol.

« Non, il ne lui sera pas de trop. Surtout lorsque je la ferai ramper. »

La voix ricana de nouveau. Gandalf s'empara de son bâton, le leva et une lumière aveuglante inonda son esprit. Une fois qu'elle se fut dissipée, il retomba sur le banc. Aragorn se massait les tempes; il avait dû ressentir ce contact lui aussi. Mais quand le magicien leva les yeux face à lui, il vit Laïta qui les observait, un plateau dans les mains, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle, apercevant le verre brisé aux pieds de Gandalf.

-Vous n'avez rien entendu? Rien senti? Interrogea celui-ci, un peu brusquement.

-Non, répondit l'elfe, déconcertée. »

Elle s'avança, déposa le plateau sur la table.

« Juste un courant d'air. »

Elle alla chercher un chiffon et une corbeille et se mit à nettoyer l'eau et les éclats de verre.

« Nous venons d'avoir un contact avec le Maître. »

La jeune fille croisa son regard et pâlit.

« Que vous a-t-il dit?

-Rien qui ne nous permette d'en savoir davantage sur la manière d'agir. »

Laïta continua son travail sans rien dire. Une fois qu'elle eut nettoyé, elle tendit une autre pièce de tissu à Gandalf pour qu'il éponge ses vêtements.

« Merci, dit-il.

-Vous l'avez entendu, vous aussi? Demanda l'elfe à Aragorn.

-Oui. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et prit le chiffon que Gandalf lui tendait. Elle alla le ranger, puis vint s'installer en face du plateau à moitié vide.

« Imrahil ne mange que trop peu, risqua-t-elle dans le silence pesant. Ce matin, il a seulement laissé une tasse de thé vide et un trognon de pomme. Il n'a touché à rien d'autre. »

Elle soupira.

« C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas reprendre de force. Et comme s'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'exprime pas parce qu'il pense que nous ne pouvons pas le comprendre. Gandalf, pourquoi m'avez-vous choisie pour m'occuper de lui? J'ai tellement peur qu'il lise la pitié dans mes yeux...

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il lui faut une personne douce et patiente, et vous êtes parfaite pour cela. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« La fille d'Imrahil est mariée avec Eomer, mais d'après Rhald, mais d'après lui, sa femme et son fils ne sont plus.

-Comment savoir si ce que dit Rhald est vrai?

-Cela, je l'ignore. S'ils ne sont pas morts, il faudra qu'ils viennent à nous, car nous ne saurons les retrouver. »

Laïta se servit un morceau de pain, ouvrit un pot de confiture, prit une cuiller et commença à manger.

« Que dirait votre père s'il vous voyait manger le repas d'un autre?

-Que dirait mon père s'il me voyait, simplement?

-Si j'étais votre père, je serais fier de vous. Vous êtes en bien meilleure forme qu'il y a quelques semaines, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Vous allez même mieux que lorsque nous étions dans la Comté.

-Cela peut se comprendre, dit Gandalf, malicieux. »

L'elfe tourna le regard vers lui; il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Laïta rougit. Aragorn tourna la tête vers le magicien, puis vers la jeune fille. Il paraissait interrogateur, mais lorsqu'il sourit à cette dernière et que son regard pétilla, elle sut qu'il se doutait déjà de quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, et continua à manger.

« Ah, cela me revient, dit Gandalf. Lorsqu'il saura à peu près se débrouiller, je vous conseille les contes d'Esiriath. Ils seront à sa portée, et c'est entre autre une référence culturelle.

-Il s'applique beaucoup.

-Je n'en doute pas. Il me paraît sérieux et correct. D'ailleurs, Lusulien est très poli et chaleureux: il me salue dès qu'il me croise. »

Aragorn hochait la tête en regardant Laïta, un « ah! » muet ouvrait sa bouche: il avait suffit d'un seul prénom pour que tout s'éclaire. La jeune fille s'empourpra lorsqu'elle le vit faire, et se remit à avaler quelques bouchées de pain.

« Jolie couleur, ce rouge, non? Murmura Gandalf à l'oreille du roi. »

Laïta les regarda rire discrètement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous devez être un très bon professeur, déclara franchement Aragorn.

-Eh bien... fit Laïta modestement avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

-Allons, mangez bien, une longue séance nous attend. »

Plus tard dans la matinée, Aragorn et Laïta se retrouvèrent dans les jardins, sur un terrain de verdure aménagé spécialement pour l'entraînement. Celui-ci était cependant éloigné du cœur des jardins où jaillissaient les fleurs et fleurissaient les fontaines. Dans ces chaleureuses allées qui respiraient la grâce et la nature, des domestiques venaient trouver le calme, des musiciens travaillaient, des oiseaux se nourrissaient des restes des repas... La paix et l'harmonie s'étendaient comme un ciel d'été sur des jardins colorés et allègres. Laïta les traversa d'une démarche souple et vive, non sans sourire aux charmes de la florissante nature qui l'entourait.

Aragorn vit la jeune fille arriver de sa chemise aux amples manches retroussées de la veille, mais surtout, l'épée au côté.

« Vous êtes en avance, dit-il chaleureusement.

-Vraiment? »

Un beau sourire éclairait son visage. Pour Aragorn, ce sourire montrait tout son courage, le Maître l'ayant de nouveau menacée ce matin-là. Elle paraissait confiante, et le roi s'en réjouissait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le soit trop, car cela pouvait très bien l'abuser et tourner au drame.

Mais il ne fallait pas la décourager. Elle salua chaudement Eomer, Faramir et Gandalf, qui fumaient et bavardaient tranquillement. Elle semblait prête et motivée, et c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

Ils commencèrent l'entraînement par la répétition de quelques mouvements basiques de l'escrime, pour que Laïta s'échauffe et s'habitue au poids de son épée. Puis ils continuèrent par la révision des bottes déjà vues, sous les yeux attentifs des trois spectateurs.

« Très bien, dit Aragorn, une fois cette partie de l'entraînement terminée. A présent, imaginez que deux ennemis vous entourent. Placez vos pieds ainsi, puis avancez le droit en assénant, le gauche en assénant. Ensuite, pivotez sur vous-même assez rapidement pour offenser l'ennemi qui se trouve derrière vous. Alors que vous allez de nouveau faire face à votre premier adversaire, achevez votre tour en le blessant, puis reculez votre bras pour enfoncer votre lame dans son corps, comme ceci. Tout en la retirant, élancez-vous vers l'arrière, de manière à porter un coup oblique et efficace à votre ennemi en tournant, et l'achever en lui tranchant la tête si elle n'est pas protégée. Avez-vous compris?

-Oui.

-Bien. Mettez-vous à côté de moi, nous allons le répéter ensemble. »

Laïta obtempéra. Ils firent tous les deux, lentement au début, plus rapidement ensuite, le même enchaînement. Lorsque Aragorn vit que la jeune fille l'avait mémorisé et qu'elle parvenait à maîtriser sa lame en s'exerçant, il se mit à la place du premier ennemi, de manière à ce que l'elfe prenne conscience de la portée de son bras dans ce mouvement et des endroits où placer les coups. Mais alors que Laïta tournait sur elle-même pour la sixième fois: elle eut droit à l'entrée du second ennemi: Gandalf, qui profita de l'effet de surprise pour la déstabiliser. Aragorn se retira aussitôt de la lutte.

« Gandalf! S'exclama Laïta. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je douté plus tôt!

-N'oubliez pas le jeu de jambes! Souvenez-vous des bottes que nous avons apprises les jours précédents!

-Vous êtes ligués contre moi depuis ce matin!

-Concentrez-vous, Laïta! Oui! Encore! »

L'elfe reprenait petit à petit de la consistance; croiser le fer avec Gandalf n'était pas facile, car il avait beaucoup de force et d'expérience.

« Très bien! Continuez! »

Sans prévenir, il s'incrusta dans la lutte, laissant la place du premier ennemi au magicien et prenant celle du second. Laïta en fut, là encore, pour le moins déconcentrée.

« Souvenez-vous de la leçon du jour! »

Ce fut bien pourtant ce que l'elfe fit. Mais dans sa confusion, elle perdit un peu la maîtrise du poids et de la portée de son épée et la lame heurta le visage d'Aragorn. Laïta porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans une exclamation, et rangea aussitôt son épée au fourreau.

« Seigneur Aragorn, fit-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Quelle idiote! Vous êtes blessé? »

Le roi retira sa main de sa joue: quelques gouttes de sang serpentaient entre les poils de sa barbe. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres.

« Allons, ce n'est rien, dit-il avec un sourire. Cela prouve que vous avez besoin de vous habituer aux effets de surprise. Et puis, pourquoi serions-nous là si vous ne faisiez pas d'erreur? Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce calcul.

-C'est normal. Il était plus difficile. Regarde bien, je vais t'expliquer. Alors, voyons... »

Laïta se pencha sur le parchemin et fit glisser ses doigts dessus tout en expliquant à Lusulien les étapes de l'opération.

Le jeune homme, assis sur la chaise, regarda un instant le parchemin et les doigts délicats qui menaient un ballet sur les calculs. Mais son regard remonta irrémédiablement le long du bras de l'elfe pour se poser sur son visage, admirateur et pensif, comme devant une œuvre d'art. Elle était décidément magnifique, cette jeune fille, autant lorsqu'elle riait que lorsqu'elle pleurait, autant lorsqu'elle dormait que lorsqu'elle parlait, autant lorsqu'elle était détendue que lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. A la lueur des bougies, sa chevelure, qui cascadait sur le côté, comme un paysage derrière son visage, dégoulinait d'or, et son visage, lui, frais et limpide, se paraît de teintes ambrées. Elle était très concentrée à lui expliquer, et elle se débrouillait très bien, d'ailleurs. Et lui rêvait. Il savait comment faire ce calcul. Il voulait simplement pouvoir la regarder davantage, s'enivrer de sa beauté, boire toute l'eau de l'océan infini de ses yeux, embrasser cette perle divine du regard toute sa vie. Car il n'était pas immortel. Il avait déjà envisagé d'écrire des milliers de poèmes sur elle, il y avait tant à dire sur tant de merveille qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de sa pauvre vie pour tout rédiger. Et, de toute façon, il n'y aurait jamais assez d'encre et de parchemin dans toute la Terre du Milieu pour...

« …, tu as compris? »

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas comprendre?

« Oui... Mais je reste quand même un idiot à la base, non?

-Mais non, dit Laïta en souriant. Tu sais, chez moi, on dit que l'erreur est une qualité de l'élève, car si l'élève ne faisait pas d'erreur, il n'aurait premièrement pas lieu d'être élève, et, deuxièmement le professeur ne servirait à rien et s'ennuierait.

-Et il ne serait, par conséquent, pas professeur, puisqu'il n'aurait rien à apprendre à un élève qui n'en serait pas un.

-Et donc, l'éducation, fondamentale à la sagesse et à la vie, n'existerait pas.

-Et c'est donc pour cela que l'erreur est une qualité. »

Il se fit un silence, puis Laïta eut un petit rire.

« Je vois que tu as compris.

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas comprendre, professeur? Fit Lusulien, pensant à voix haute.

-Bon, il se fait tard, dit la jeune fille, essayant de ne pas tenir compte du compliment, mais elle hésita et ses joues rosirent. »

Ce fut tellement joli à voir que Lusulien se laissa aller au songe, de nouveau. Il l'observa balayer le sol du regard, gênée. Elle finit par refermer les livres étalés sur le bureau.

« Nous avons oublié la leçon d'histoire, professeur.

-Certes, mais je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher si nous voulons être efficaces demain. Nous ferons moins de calcul et nous pencherons davantage sur la dynastie de rois de Gondor. »*Elle souleva la pile de livres et la serra dans ses bras. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Lusulien se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Le jeune homme avait finalement accepté la proposition de Laïta: il avait pris ses vêtements et d'autres effets personnels et avait emménagé au château. Ysan et son grand-père, bien qu'il leur ait plusieurs fois demandé, avaient préféré rester en ville pour s'occuper de la maison. Lusulien n'avait pas pu résister: même s'il y avait plus de chemin à parcourir pour aller à la forge, il avait l'occasion de voir Laïta plus souvent. Et cela facilitait davantage leurs leçons, car la bibliothèque était sur place et c'était moins dangereux -surtout pour Laïta-, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir en ville la nuit. De plus, Lusulien travaillait jusque tard dans la nuit; il avait une telle soif d'apprendre! Et puis, apprendre avec Laïta, c'était, il fallait le dire, un vrai bonheur.

Le petit appartement de Lusulien se composait d'une salle de bain modeste, mais confortable et essentielle, et d'une chambre, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, qui était plutôt agréable à vivre. Lorsque l'on entrait, dans l'angle de gauche, on trouvait de part et d'autre de la solide porte de bois une commode et une armoire. Sur le mur de droite s'étirait un grand lit garni d'édredons moelleux, et au fond la pièce, tourné face au mur d'entré, se trouvait le bureau, meuble de taille moyenne, et la chaise que Lusulien venait de quitter. Derrière, la fenêtre offrait une vue partagée entre la ville et la plaine, et les rayons du soleil venaient tirer le jeune homme du sommeil lorsqu'il était temps de commencer une nouvelle journée. Et lorsqu'il se levait, il sentait la douceur des tapis qui recouvraient un parquet nettement meilleur que celui qu'il avait pu fouler dans la petite maison en ville.

Les deux jeunes gens se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et Lusulien laissa aller Laïta sans crainte: les murs du château l'abritaient de tout danger. Il la regarda donc s'éloigner, rêvant debout, puis finit par se déshabiller, se glisser dans lit et s'endormir profondément.

Mais cette nuit-là, les couloirs furent plus sombres et plus inquiétant qu'auparavant. Il devait sûrement être plus tard que les autres soirs car il n'y avait que de très rares domestiques qui se traînaient encore à cette heure, trop épuisés pour la reconnaître et la saluer. Après avoir gravit un étage, Laïta ne croisa plus personnes: les couloirs étaient déserts.

Et cela ne la rassura pas.

Elle fit un instant face au long et large couloir qui s'étirait devant elle. Quelques endroits étaient éclairés par des torches, surtout près des portes. Mais le reste n'était que recoins sombres et sinistres, avec leurs dalles glaciales et leurs araignées, leurs mystères et leurs cauchemars. La fatigue engendrait beaucoup de fantaisie dans l'esprit de Laïta, et lui donna à cet instant l'impression que les ombres bougeaient, glissaient, se rapetissaient, se grandissaient. Elle se résolut tout de même: elle prit une longue inspiration et se mit en chemin. Elle ne voulait pas manquer à son devoir d'assister Imrahil par pure crainte de l'obscurité et de la solitude.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être seule, depuis un moment. Elle s'arrêta. La peur commençait à gagner du terrain, malgré tout son courage rassemblé. Immobile au milieu du couloir vide, elle écouta.

Seuls sa respiration et les battements de son cœur habitaient le silence. Elle reprit son chemin.

Mais l'impression ne la quitta pas. Elle était toujours là, dans les recoins sombres, serpentant derrière elle, rampant sournoisement, comme prête à bondir sur elle et à l'étouffer, pour ainsi s'affirmer hors de cette existence de simple sensation.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de nouveau. L'impression d'avoir quelqu'un derrière soi est semblable au poids d'une lourde cape de velours qui traîne dans son sillage, mais en beaucoup moins confortable. C'est ce que l'elfe ressentit en ces instants. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de se retourner et de découvrir un visage terrifiant au regard rougeoyant d'avidité et de férocité. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle inspira et se retourna. Il n'y avait rien. Son souffle se relâcha lentement.

Pour se rassurer davantage, elle alla se coller contre le mur. Elle pourrait ainsi se prouver qu'il n'y avait personne ni derrière, ni devant, ni sur les côtés, dos au mur.

Mais l'impression était toujours là.

Elle pressa le pas. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle voulait en finir. Elle voulait se barricader dans les appartements d'Imrahil et en ressortir seulement lorsque le soleil aurait éveillé le château entier.

Elle s'arrêta.

Cette fois, l'impression était partout, de tous côtés, lourde et insoutenable, suffocante comme l'air d'un orage prêt à s'abattre. Laïta se sentit prise au piège, affolée comme une petite proie sans défense, plaquée tout contre le mur. Elle ne savait plus que faire, à part attendre que le prédateur se montre et lui faire face, bien qu'elle n'en eût aucune envie. Alors, essoufflée, elle attendit.

« Aurions-nous oublié la leçon d'histoire, professeur? »

Ce murmure moqueur dans le silence lui fit tourner la tête à gauche dans un sursaut terrorisé. Elle ne vit rien. Elle s'éloigna, lentement, plus vite, puis s'enfuit dans une espèce de sanglot d'effroi que lui arracha cette rencontre avec ce murmure sans auteur. Elle se réfugia en courant derrière la porte des appartements d'Imrahil, la verrouilla solidement et se plaqua contre pour reprendre son souffle. Aussitôt fait, elle ne perdit pas de temps: elle déposa ses livres, alluma toutes les torches et toutes les bougies, vérifia dans chaque coin, derrière chaque rideau, dans chaque penderie s'il n'y avait personne. Une fois qu'elle s'en fut assurée, elle avança un lourd fauteuil jusqu'au chevet d'Imrahil endormi et s'assit. Des pensées torturantes hantaient son esprit: ce murmure, l'avait-elle entendu réellement, ou bien était-ce juste la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours? Des idées et des images jaillissaient en tous sens, incontrôlables, dans sa tête. Elle essaya de respirer lentement et de se calmer.

Un instant plus tard, elle vit Imrahil s'éveiller avec peine et tourner la tête vers elle.

« Laïta... fit-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible. »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Il fait encore nuit, mon enfant, que fais-tu ici?

-J'ai voulu venir voir si tout allait bien pour vous, mais dans les couloirs, je... je... »

Ce qu'elle avait vécu semblait impossible à expliquer, et Laïta comprit soudain pourquoi: Imrahil trouverait cela ridicule.

« Tu es si blanche... Dis-moi tout.

-J'ai eut l'impression d'être suivie, mes ombres m'effrayaient, et j'ai cru entendre un murmure, là, juste à côté de moi! »

Imrahil l'écoutait très attentivement, les yeux plissés et la bouche ouverte, comme pour mieux absorber ses paroles.

« Allons, je suis sûr qu'il faut mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

-C'est ce que j'ai aussi essayé de me dire. Mais pourtant... Ce murmure... Je pouvais le situer, tout proche de moi, sur ma gauche, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre encore. Mais il n'y avait personne!

-Les couloirs d'un château la nuit sont tout sauf rassurants, je te l'accorde. Cependant, si quelqu'un qui t'avait voulu du mal t'avait vraiment suivie, à en être proche de toi comme tu le décris, il n'aurait pas fait que murmurer.

-Ce pouvait-être un avertissement.

-Je ne pense pas. S'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il aurait saisi sa chance et ne t'aurait pas laissé donner l'alerte. C'est donc uniquement ton imagination.

Même à la lumière des torches, elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique, presque aussi blanche que son corsage.

« Donne-moi tes mains. »

Laïta obéit.

« Ferme les yeux et respire doucement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut te faire que du bien. Allons, détends-toi. »

Son doux murmure avait pour but de la calmer et de la faire s'assoupir sans crainte. Bien que Laïta venait de se souvenir de la menace du Maître le matin-même, et de ce murmure malsain, et que ces pensées menaient une ronde maléfique dans sa tête, son esprit semble se purifier en quelques instants.

« Mon enfant, j'aimerais un jour que tu me présentes ce Lusulien dont tu me parles souvent.

-Oui, seigneur Imrahil, souffla-t-elle, très détendue.

-Quel âge a-t-il déjà?

-Seize ans... et quelques semaines, monseigneur...

-Ah... Bien. Dors à présent. Dors. »

Il caressait tendrement ses mains. La jeune fille sentit la chaude couverture du sommeil venir la couvrir. Dans une douceur infinie, sa tête alla se blottir contre son épaule, et elle s'endormit profondément.

Des coups frappés à la porte réveillèrent Laïta en sursaut.

« Laïta! Laïta! »

La jeune fille, émergeant, regarda autour d'elle: elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'Imrahil. Les torches étaient en partie consumées, de nombreuses bougies ne brillaient plus. La lumière du jour bordait les rideaux tirés.

« Laïta! C'est Aragorn! Êtes-vous là?

-Oui, je viens! Dit-elle de la faible et nonchalante voix du réveil. »

Elle se leva, ouvrit un rideau au passage puis la porte lorsqu'elle l'eut atteinte. Elle y découvrit, en effet, Aragorn, et s'inclina. Le roi eut un sourire.

« Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire de ne pas vous incliner?

-J'aimerais vous avouer que je le fais exprès, si cela n'était pas une habitude, seigneur, fit-elle encore ensommeillée.

-Vous dormiez? »

L'elfe hocha la tête.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir tirée du sommeil, mais je ne vous trouvais pas dans votre chambre, ni dans les cuisines. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Vouliez-vous me dire quelque chose d'important?

-Un messager est arrivé à l'aube pour nous en prévenir. Votre père et la majeure partie de sa Cour arriveront ici dans un peu plus d'une semaine. »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVI

La nouvelle de l'arrivée du roi Thranduil mit tout le château sens dessus dessous. En fait, les gens croyaient qu'il venait pour manifester son soutien dans le relancement de la forteresse et pour célébrer le départ de Rhald l'Usurpateur : lui et son peuple étaient notamment concernés, une jeune fille des leurs ayant été emprisonnée et torturée. C'était en partie pour ces raisons. Mais il venait aussi, à l'insu de presque tous, pour voir son fils. Et sa fille.

C'était une audience privée qu'avait demandé le messager à Aragorn. Il était chargé de lui dire d'éviter d'ébruiter à la population que Thranduil venait aussi pour retrouver ses enfants : cela entraînerait trop de complications dans les explications.

L'enthousiasme régnait donc pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans la ville et surtout au château. Tout devait être parfait lorsque le grand roi des Elfes Sylvains arriverait.

Alors que le reste de la Communauté s'affairait aux préparatifs, Aragorn dispensait ses cours à Laïta, Laïta à Lusulien. Mais surtout, Gandalf avait repris son enseignement envers Laïta. Ils recommencèrent doucement à un rythme lent, la jeune fille ayant perdu de la maîtrise. Au début, Gandalf lui donna un candélabre, et elle dut allumer, puis éteindre les bougies tour à tour, d'abord avec le doigt pour travailler la régularité, puis à distance pour solliciter la précision. Elle s'entraîna ensuite, à des distances progressivement différentes, à faire léviter des objets, à verser du lait dans des gobelets, à faire chauffer des aliments, à tresser les cheveux de Gandalf, à les boucler, puis à les lisser, à écrire, à dessiner, à souffler de l'air sur les vêtements pour les faire sécher… En revanche, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de manipuler des choses qui pouvaient faire trop de bruit, ou encore d'être vus, cars ils voulaient que tout cela reste secret. Il y eut seulement une nuit, alors que tout le château dormait profondément, où Gandalf emmena Laïta dans la grande salle où auraient lieu tous les repas. Là, ils réglèrent le problème des tapisseries : immenses, elles avaient été nettoyées, mais on ne savait comment les accrocher. Et qui aurait cru, à une certaine époque, et même dans ces jours, que Laïta put pendre d'aussi monumentales tapisseries ? Cela relevait de la folie, et pourtant, il en était ainsi. Les domestiques qui s'occupaient de la salle et qui s'étaient creusé la tête pour trouver un système qui permettrait de faire s'élever les tapisseries avaient eu une agréable surprise. Ils soupçonnaient le magicien, et lui et son élève souriaient lorsqu'ils entendaient des conversations sur la mystérieuse envolée des œuvres d'art.

Mais c'était tant mieux, car l'arrivée du Roi des Elfes et de sa Cour était imminente, et il restait encore des choses à préparer. Bientôt, alors que le soleil montrait ses premiers rayons, on vit arriver les Elfes.

O vit d'abord entrer deux cavaliers qui exhibaient l'étendard d'Eryn Lasgalen sur un fond vert s'illuminait au fil d'or une feuille majestueuse. Puis s'avancèrent, dans la grand'rue bordée de gens qui se bousculaient pour les voir, le roi Thranduil et ses fils. Puis défila toute la Cour devant l'admiration béate de la population amassée. Ils étaient tellement beaux et impressionnants, sur leurs magnifiques chevaux… Et alors que les derniers cavaliers porteurs de la bannière entraient, les applaudissements firent bouillonner la ville entière.

Thranduil avait amené avec lui un orchestre, des cuisiniers et toute une équipe de couturières, en plus de sa Cour et de ses domestiques. La joie fut à son comble lorsqu'on annonça, quelques heures plus tard, dans toutes les rues, si fort que les pigeons s'envolaient, que le roi donnerait un bal pendant quatre soirées consécutives.

Mara s'appliquait à coiffer Laïta. La première de ces soirées tant attendues était enfin là. La jeune femme avait passé les quelques jours précédents à aider et à apprendre auprès des femmes qui s'occupaient des tenues et des coiffures de fête de la Cour. Et alors que la lumière commençait à diminuer et que le soleil descendait dans le ciel, Laïta et elle se préparaient coquettement dans la salle de bain de la jeune fille. L'heure des premières festivités approchait, ce qui éveillait en elles deux un enthousiasme joyeux.

Laïta était assise sur le tabouret et s'efforçait de ne pas bouger pour que Mara puisse bien travailler. Cela lui faisait plaisir de sentir de nouveau bouillonner en elle cette excitation si agréable, comme elle la sentait autrefois juste avant les fêtes dans la Forêt. Autrefois…tout cela lui semblait si loin…

Il y avait juste un petit frein à son humeur rayonnante : elle ne verrait pas Lusulien. Durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de son père, elle avait craint que le jeune homme ne découvre tout. Tout aurait pu servir d'indice : si jamais il croisait Legolas discutant avec Thranduil, ou s'il entendait un domestique le saluer respectueusement. Elle en avait fait part à son frère.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne rien révéler, de manière directe ou indirecte. Mais il finira bien par l'apprendre un jour. »

Et il avait raison. Un jour, Laïta devrait trouver le courage de tout lui apprendre, avant qu'il ne découvre tout par lui-même, ce qui pouvait mettre leur relation en grave danger.

Mais ce jour n'était pas encore là, aussi Laïta préféra-t-elle laisser les interrogations qui la taraudaient depuis plusieurs jours de côté, au moins pour ce soir.

« Voilà. J'ai fini !

-C'est vrai ? Est-ce que je peux voir ? »

Mara prit un miroir et l'orienta à la fois vers l'autre miroir et la chevelure de Laïta, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir.

« Mara ! …C'est magnifique ! »

Comme une petite fille, elle fixait les miroirs avec des yeux émerveillés : quelques mèches formaient un entrelacs compliqué et raffiné qui semblait issu d'un rêve tellement il paraissait irréalisable. Et le reste de ses boucles tombait, plus satinées que jamais, presque jusqu'à ses genoux.

« Bon. Passons au fard, maintenant. »

Laïta la regarda fouiller. Dans des ustensiles de maquillage: on ne lui en avait presque jamais mis. Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme revint vers elle avec un gros pinceau et une palette de couleur beige comme la peau. Laïta n'osa pas poser de question. Mara vint se placer en face d'elle.

« Lève la tête et ferme les yeux. »

L'elfe obtempéra. Puis elle sentit le pinceau lui parcourir le visage avec beaucoup de légèreté. Les doigts de Mara caressèrent ensuite la racine de ses cheveux et ses sourcils.

« C'est bon. »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec curiosité dans le miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-De la poudre. Cela sert à unifier la couleur de la peau et à atténuer les imperfections. Mais je ne t'en ai pas mis beaucoup, car tu as un teint naturellement parfait. »

L'elfe sourit.

« Je ne mettrai pas de maquillage sur tes yeux. Ils sont trop beaux pour cela.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Laïta, restant modeste. »

Elle se leva du tabouret. Elle ne portait alors qu'un corset et un jupon. Mais elle connaissait l'étape suivante. Pendant que Mara rangeait la poudre et le pinceau, Laïta s'approcha de sa robe, enfilée sur un mannequin.

Elle porterait la plus belle robe de la soirée : sa mère n'étant pas là, ce serait elle la dame la plus hautement placée, donc elle qui se parerait des plus beaux atours. Cependant, elle avait tenu à avoir seulement une légère parure dans les cheveux et le cou.

Mara vint l'aider à mettre la splendide robe. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art. D'une blancheur immaculée, on avait joué avec les perles, les matières et les broderies abondamment, mais sans excès. Des pans de différentes longueurs et de différents tissus, asymétriques, couvraient les jambes de la jeune fille avec assez d'ampleur pour qu'elle puisse danser, et le dernier pan s'allongeait légèrement à l'arrière. Le buste était la partie la plus décorée en broderies et en perles elle descendait en biais sur les hanches et montait juste assez pour couvrir le corset du dessous. Quant aux manches, détachées de la robe, elles s'arrondissaient, petites et légères, comme de minuscules nuages, sur ses bras seul un petit voile s'en échappait par derrière. Elles laissaient ses épaules et son cou sensuellement nus.

Après avoir ajusté les pans et le laçage à l'arrière, Mara ajouta la touche finale : de tout petits bijoux dans les cheveux, compliquant davantage encore les entrelacs, et un collier d'une légèreté et d'une simplicité exemplaires, ne perturbant pas le charme naturel de la jeune fille.

Enfin, elle enfila une petite paire de ballerines assorties à sa robe, joliment décorées et pratiques pour la danse.

« Et voilà ! Tu es prête ! »

Mara sembla réfléchir un instant à un détail qu'elle aurait oublié.

« Ah ! Il manque juste… »

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la petite coiffeuse. Là, elle prit un diadème très fin aux courbes gracieuses et vint délicatement le placer dans les cheveux de Laïta. La jeune fille se redressa lorsqu'elle l'eut posé.

« Je peux aller me voir, maintenant ?

-Vas-y, souffla Mara en souriant. »

L'elfe se dirigea donc vers les grands miroirs du fond de la pièce. Avant de se regarder, elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis…

« Mara…Ce…Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Laïta recula d'un pas en portant ses mains à ses lèvres.

« C'est bien toi, Laïta. Regarde comme tu es belle. »

C'était impossible. L'elfe regardait quelqu'un d'autre dans le miroir : il y avait là une splendide jeune fille à la minceur mise en valeur par une sublime robe de bal d'un raffinement et d'une fraîcheur extraordinaires. Son teint était lumineux, ses yeux pétillants, et ses boucles si longues et si scintillantes…

« Regarde comme tu es jolie. »

Comment avait-elle pu se transformer si vite ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent. C'était un miracle. Plusieurs semaines auparavant, elle avait fondu en larmes parce qu'elle se trouvait terriblement laide. Allait-elle éclater en sanglots devant tant de beauté ?

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Mara.

« Tu es magnifique, Laïta, dit celle-ci en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Beaucoup de cœurs vont tomber sous ton charme sans pouvoir résister une seule seconde. Un en particulier, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh…Je crains bien que je ne pourrai pas le voir, fit Laïta d'une voix où se mêlaient tendresse et déception. Il est sûrement déjà descendu en ville, ou alors, il ne va pas tarder. Il ne faut pas être égoïste : il va faire la fête avec sa famille et ses amis, c'est une bonne chose ! »

Elle releva le regard vers Mara : elle faisait des efforts pour se convaincre.

« T'a-t-il déjà présenté ses amis ?

-…Non ! s'étonna Laïta. »

Et c'était vrai : à part le tavernier avec lequel il avait discuté brièvement, il n'avait jamais mentionné la moindre amitié qu'il put avoir.

« Peut-être…reste-t-il un peu à l'écart ? Parce qu'il se sent différent ? proposa la jeune fille, qui pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

-En tous cas, s'il te voyait… »

Laïta sourit en rougissant.

« Allons ! A toi, maintenant ! se reprit-elle. Avec quelle tenue vas-tu séduire ? »

Laïta aida Mara comme elle le put. Elle la regarda se farder : elle ne mit pas de poudre sur son visage, car son effet était impossible sur sa peau basanée. Cependant, elle étala à l'aide d'un petit pinceau une autre poudre sur ses paupières, ce qui les rendirent légèrement brillantes. Cela fait, Laïta l'aida à attacher sa robe : sans vraiment le vouloir, Mara s'était accordée avec l'étendard du roi Thranduil sur le fond vert foncé de corset chatoyaient d'abondantes broderies d'or. Les amples manches de voile, vertes elles aussi, étaient également brodées de fil d'or, bien que de manière plus ténue et plus éparse leur originalité était leur coupe elles commençaient au-dessous des épaules pour les laisser nues.

Mara eut juste un ennui : ses cheveux. Coupés en un carré plongeant, elle les trouvait trop courts pour vraiment s'accorder avec sa tenue si féminine. Mais soudain, Laïta eut une brillante idée elle demanda à son amie de se placer debout, bien droit, devant la coiffeuse, et de fermer les yeux.

Et alors que des questions dansaient dans l'esprit de Mara, Laïta s'appliquait à l'ouvrage. Elle prenait les cheveux mèche par mèche, et les allongeait en modulant avec ses doigts joints et son pouce des ondulations. Et le résultat fut vraiment impressionnant.

Lorsque Mara ouvrit les yeux, elle ne les crut tout d'abord pas. Mais il y avait bien là une magnifique chevelure d'un brun-marron intense, qui descendait en ondulations bien dessinées jusqu'en bas de son dos, en une jolie forme arrondie. Elle se mariait à merveille avec son teint et sa robe et lui donnait une féminité mystérieuse et désarmante. Elle semblait être une véritable altesse des bois, en accord avec les couleurs forestières.

« Oh ! Laïta ! Merci ! Merci mille fois ! souffla Mara en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune fille. Tu as une âme en or ! »

Les filles arrivèrent juste à temps pour l'entrée en salle des hauts personnages. En fat, c'était déjà leur tour. Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir et Thranduil venaient de passer. Willion, Albagon avançaient avec leurs cavalières d'honneur, des jeunes femmes de la Cour, émues et heureuses d'avoir été choisies. La musique et les applaudissements continuaient lorsque les noms d'Eldraen et de Legolas furent annoncés. Mara se précipita vers ce dernier qui lui avait proposé d'être sa cavalière d'honneur pour cette soirée. Enfin, lorsqu'ils eurent salué les convives, ce fut au tour de Laïta d'aller jusqu'au centre de l'immense salle. Mais, comme on ne laisse jamais une dame s'avancer seule, elle avait elle aussi choisi un cavalier d'honneur. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous lorsque la jeune fille apparut au bras de Gandalf !

Ils pénétrèrent donc ensemble dans la gigantesque salle de bal : murs, sol et plafond étaient faits d'un marbre doré qui inondait l'espace d'une luminosité extraordinaire. Deux rangées de torches étaient accrochées tout au long de chaque mur, et des lustres spectaculaires, dont les cristaux faisaient penser à un amas de petites étoiles d'or, semblaient flotter dans les airs. Toute cette lumière, ainsi que la musique et les invités souriants et applaudissant, emplissaient la salle d'une atmosphère chaleureuse et dorée. Quand Laïta et Gandalf en eurent atteint le centre, ils s'inclinèrent. Puis, en reconnaissant des visages parmi les gens debout derrière les tables, l'elfe éprouva une curieuse impression : cela semblait faire tellement de temps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus qu'elle aurait pu croire les avoir brièvement rencontrés en rêve.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite leur place, Laïta s »asseyant entre Legolas et Gandalf, de manière à alterner le positionnement homme-femme. Ainsi, Mara était de l'autre côté de Legolas, puis venaient les frères Vertefeuille et leur cavalière, puis leur père, et non loin, Aragorn. Les tables disposées en U, ils occupaient celle du centre.

Enfin, Thranduil se leva pour prononcer le discours qui devait annoncer la fin officielle des troubles causés par le règne de Rhald l'Usurpateur, de la reprise des activités de la forteresse, ainsi que de ses nouveaux objectifs une fois qu'elle aurait repris son souffle. Aragorn ajouta quelques précisions sur le seigneur Imrahil, qui peinait à se remettre. Puis Thranduil déclara le bal ouvert.

Alors que tout le voisinage découvrait avec curiosité les plats que l'on avait disposés sur les tables e que des serviteurs commençaient à remplir des assiettes, Laïta fit part d'une de ses craintes à Gandalf.

« Gandalf ? souffla-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Je…J'ai peur que le Maître ne profite de cette soirée pour agir.

-Ne craignez rien. Je vous protégerai.

-Mais s'il s'y prend d'une autre manière ? S'il a envoyé des troupes à l'assaut de la forteresse.

-Dans ce cas, nous serions prévenus tôt, en quelque sorte, puisque les environs de Dol Amroth ne favorisent pas une attaque. Les ennemis ne peuvent arriver que par les montagnes ou par la plaine. Dans les montagnes, ils sont ralentis car le terrain est irrégulier et dangereux, les sentinelles ont le temps de les repérer et de faire passer le message. Et dans les plaines, ils sont plus raides, certes, amis peuvent être vus de très loin. Je pense donc qu'une telle attaque ne figure pas dans ses plans.

-C'est sûrement à notre tour d'agir. Lorsqu'il vous a contacté l'autre jour, c'était sans doute pour nous pousser à bouger, car il n'a pas agi depuis. Ou bien peut-être que ses plans sont tout autres…Peut-être sont-ils en pleine exécution et que nous ignorons tout…

-C'est fort possible aussi, approuva Gandalf. Je ne vous dirai pas de relâcher votre vigilance, mais peut-être vous détendre pendant ces quelques nuits de festivités vous ferait-il du bien. »

Des violons se mirent à chanter et attirèrent l'attention de tout le monde. On homme se leva dans l'orchestre et clama :

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messeigneurs, la Valse Sylvestre ! »

C'était une évidence : un bal donné par le seigneur Thranduil s'ouvrait toujours par cette valse elfique très célèbre.

« Que diriez-vous d'ouvrir la danse avec moi ?

-Eh bien… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter davantage : Gandalf était déjà debout. La jeune fille se leva donc, et ils passèrent tous les deux par une petite ouverture entre les tables pour se rendre au centre de la piste.

La musique commença doucement, puis évolua. Son harmonie laissait apparaître dans l'esprit le paysage forestier paré de ses camaïeux de verts et de bruns, la nature florissante et la grâce de la faune, les bruits et les odeurs des bois, une brise fraîche transportant une myriade de mystères. Gandalf se révéla être un très bon danseur, comme Laïta s'en doutait. Les gens demeurèrent d'abord sous le charme de leur ballet, puis des couples vinrent les rejoindre. Gandalf conversa aimablement avec Laïta, et ils rient ensemble. Lorsque la fin de la danse arriva, Laïta sentait sa tête qui tournait : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dansé ainsi ! Ils finirent par retourner s'asseoir à leur place et à se faire servir d'une délicieuse viande de coq baignant dans une sauce aux pommes infimement alcoolisée. Laïta allait déguster quand elle entendit le murmure dans Mara juste dans son oreille :

« L'homme qui discute avec ton père…Je ne sais pas si tu les connais, mais il ne t'a pas lâchée des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il te veut. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête : Mar s'éloignait déjà. Puis elle tourna discrètement le regard pour voir où se trouvait son père. Il était debout, un peu plus loin, et semblai en grande conversation avec un homme. Ce dernier, en effet, l'observait. Laïta décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

S'excusant auprès de Gandalf, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Ils la regardèrent arriver e souriant. Elle fit d'abord une révérence à son père, puis à l'elfe à côté de lui, qui s'inclina.

« Laïta, je te présente le seigneur Celiwern. Seigneur Celiwern, ma fille, Laïta.

-Je suis enchanté, Votre Altesse, dit l'homme en prenant délicatement la main de la jeune fille. »

S'inclinant, il la porta à ses lèvres.

« Oh ! fit Laïta, surprise et admirative. Vous pratiquez les anciennes coutumes des Hommes ?

-En effet. J'aime surprendre, et j'ai longtemps étudié les traditions des autres peuples. »

Il semblait à peine plus âgé que Legolas. Les traits de son visage étaient éclairés par la douceur et par des cheveux blonds artistiquement coiffés. Laïta n'arriva pas à distinguer la couleur exacte de ses yeux, mais ils étaient très clairs et très captivants.

« Vraiment ? demanda la jeune fille. Leurs coutumes est un sujet qui m'intéresse aussi ! Mais…Je ne vous avais jamais vu à la Cour auparavant !

-Non. Je suis arrivé il y a peu de temps. Voyez-vous, ma famille entière a été décimée par les orques de cette nouvelle folie sombre qui commence à faire rage.

-Je suis désolée…

-Alors, je suis venu à la Cour pour y trouver un peu de chaleur, et votre père m'a fait un accueil plus que cordial.

-Je ne m'en étonne pas, dit gentiment Laïta à l'adresse de son père.

-Aurais-je l'honneur de me voir accorder une danse ?

-Avec plaisir ! Mais je dois dire que ce ne sera peut-être pas pour ce soir, car…

-Oui, j'imagine que beaucoup de jeunes hommes vous ont sollicitée !

-Exactement ! dit Laïta avec un petit rire modeste. Bon…Eh bien…Je…Je vais me retirer… Bonne soirée, dit-elle dans une petite révérence.

-Bonne soirée, Mademoiselle, dit poliment l'homme en s'inclinant. »

La jeune fille fit une seconde révérence à son père, puis s'éloigna.

« Vous avez une bien charmante enfant, glissa le seigneur Celiwern à l'oreille de Thranduil. »

Alors que Laïta se dirigeait vers sa place, son frère surgit de derrière elle et lui barra le passage.

« Que vous voilà radieux, seigneur Legolas ! complimenta-t-elle en regardant ses magnifiques habits de fête.

-Dame Laïta daignera-t-elle m'accorder cette danse, ou me laissera-t-elle aussi vexé que la Lune à l'arrivée de la Soleil?

-Mais vous êtes aussi brillant que la Soleil, beau seigneur, comment pourrais-je refuse ? répondit-elle en lui donnant sa main. »

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste, alors qu'une nouvelle danse commençait.

Les grands jardins du château de dorlotaient dans le manteau de velours de la nuit et les dernières chaleurs estivales. Le calme et l'obscurité enveloppaient les allées. Les musiques du palais et de la ville ainsi que les bruits de la fête, les cris, les rires, s'y mélangeaient, étouffés. Sous le clair de lune silencieux, les senteurs montaient des parterres et s'entremêlaient en effluves florales et sucrées. Quelques petits oiseaux chantaient parfois, sûrement une ode à l'astre nocturne, à la nature ou à l'amour.

Laïta avançait lentement dans les allées, un léger voile blanc sur les épaules, se délectant des senteurs et du calme et s'intéressant parfois aux fleurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Seule, elle pouvait se livrer entièrement aux délices de la nature. Et ce clair de lune qui semait une clarté d'argent sur la flore était si poétique…Elle avait l'impression d'avancer dans un rêve baigné de romance.

« Tu es resplendissante. »

Laïta sursauta à la voix de Lusulien : le jeune homme était assis sur un banc à sa gauche et la regardait. Le compliment étira les lèvres de l'elfe.

« Tu ne t'amuses pas avec les autres ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, dit Lusulien avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, je…je prends l'air. J'avais chaud, alors…

-Viens t'asseoir, fit le jeune homme chaleureusement. »

La jeune fille s'approcha dans un léger bruissement de sa robe, et s'assit à côté du garçon.

« Tu vois, j'étais en train de regarder ces roses, là-bas. Mais dès que tu es apparue, elles m'ont semblé faner, s'évanouir, humiliées par tant de grâce. »

Les joues de Laïta virèrent au rouge. Lusulien avait gagné en assurance, autant dans son attitude que dans son langage.

« Et puis, je regardais les étoiles, aussi. Est-ce que tu connais le nom de certaines ?

-Oui ! »

Ils parlaient doucement, comme s'ils craignaient de déranger le silence.

« Comment s'appelle celle-ci ? demanda le jeune homme en désignant une étoile particulièrement brillante. »

Laïta réfléchit un instant.

« Hum…Ellirwë.

-Et celle-ci ?

-Inésia.

-Comme c'est joli…Et celle-là ?

-Abaniel. »

Ils restèrent un instant le regard levé vers le ciel.

« J'en connais une aussi.

-Laquelle est-ce ? »

Le jeune homme tourna les yeux dans les siens.

« C'est la plus brillante de toutes. »

Laïta attendait, accrochée à ses lèvres.

« Elle s'appelle Laïta. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Oh ! Avec quelle douceur il prononçait son nom !

« C'est elle qui illumine mes nuits comme mes jours, mes déceptions comme mes désespoirs, et surtout…mes bonnes humeurs et mes bontés comme mes bonheurs. »

L'elfe osait à peine respirer.

« Dès que tu m'apparais, Laïta, c'est… c'est comme une aurore, à chaque fois plus belle, une aurore où tout s'illumine et semble descendu d'au-delà des plus hauts nuages. Et une aurore si fraîche de sa rosée qui perle sur les pétales. Tu es plus légère et plus douce que la brise qui éveille la nature. Et tes yeux reflètent les mystères de la nuit passée, et tous les rêves que l'on a pu y vivre, et toute l'intelligence et le charme qui brillent dans tes pupilles m'éblouissent. Les mouvements de ton corps ondulant sont plus gracieux que l'envol d'un cygne aux ailes baignées de lumière. Et ton courage…Ton courage est plus ardent que tous les feux qui brûlent le Soleil. Et que donnerais-je, oui…que donnerais-je pour mille caresses de tes mains si tendres… »

Il s'arrêta un instant. Le cœur de Laïta s'était follement emballé. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune homme, elle l'entendait respirer : on aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Je veux respirer ton odeur à tout jamais. Je ne veux jamais plus voir autre chose que ton visage. Je veux me noyer dans tes yeux, m'étouffer de tes boucles, mes brûler en abusant de ta douceur, je veux… Laïta, si je dois mourir, ce sera par excès d'amour. Si je dois mourir, ce sera pour toi. C'est la fin que je préfèrerais connaître, car sans toi, sans tout cet amour qui me submerge, je serais déjà comme mort. »

Très discrètement, il déposa une rose rouge sur les genoux de la jeune fille, et il lui prit doucement les mains.

« Ce sont là de bien piètres mots pour te décrire ou te dire ce que je ferais pour toi. Mais si je devais te déverser tout mon amour, la dernière goutte ne viendrait jamais. Et quand toutes les merveilles de ce monde auront disparu, quand il n'en restera plus rien, et de ce rien il ne restera que poussières, et que des vents gris les balaieront, les privant de toute origine, il restera quelque chose de brillant, jamais terni, toujours, bien vivant, et ce sera… »

Ils regardèrent une étoile filer dans le ciel.

« Ce sera notre amour, Laïta, si tu le veux. »

Il essuya tendrement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Oh…Lusulien…Ma vie serait aussi terne que toutes les poussières de ces merveilles déchues sans toi. »

Elle n'eut pas à en ajouter davantage. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, révélant tout.

Puis, doucement, très doucement, dans le secret de la nuit, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ils fermèrent les yeux, et enfin, leurs lèvres s'entrelacèrent dans l'étreinte éternelle du premier baiser.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVII

« Je t'aime. »

Ce murmure dans son oreille la fit frissonner. Lusulien avait glissé ses mains dans ses boucles, juste derrière sa nuque, et elle se laissa aller à un second baiser. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi aimée. Quant à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, jamais on ne lui avait parlé de la sorte, avec autant de tendresse. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Et voilà qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné dans la douce intimité de la nuit. La fougue se déversait de leurs lèvres, et comme un fleuve impétueux, les unissait et les séparait, pour les unir à nouveau. Les deux jeunes gens n'en seraient jamais rassasiés.

Malgré tout, Laïta finit par se laisser aller contre le torse de Lusulien, qui l'enlaça.

« Je t'aime aussi, Lusulien. »

Elle soupira de bien être.

« Mais est-ce bien raisonnable? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Qu'importe la raison? L'amour est fait pour les fous. Et nous ne sommes que des fous sous ce sage firmament qui nous regarde avec curiosité. L'Amour lui-même est un fou, j'en suis sûr. Mais pourquoi n'irions-nous pas trouver la déraison dans la folie? Pourquoi ne pas s'aventurer plus loin encore? »

Laïta se serra plus fort contre lui, les yeux fermés, la rose entre ses doigts effilés. Elle aimait tellement l'écouter parler...

« Je veux t'emmener rêver, Laïta. Je veux t'emmener là où toute la liberté nous appartiendrait. Je veux que nos rêves soient des ordres au monde. Je veux... Je veux... Et toi, Laïta, que veux-tu?

-Je... »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Etre avec toi suffit à mon bonheur. Etre avec toi, rester avec toi, toi, Lusulien... »

Ils écoutèrent un instant les bruits assourdis de la fête, et les battements de leur cœur. Un chant d'oiseau se fit entendre.

« Ce n'est pas le départ de Rhald que je fête. C'est ton arrivée. C'est toi. »

Laïta se sentait si bien lorsqu'il lui parlait ainsi...

« Tu es merveilleuse, Laïta. »

Et, alors qu'elle s'assoupissait au son de sa voix, il la souleva, un bras sous les genoux, un autre dans le dos. La jeune fille eut une exclamation de surprise. L'oiseau chantait gaiement alors que Lusulien tourbillonnait, Laïta dans ses bras, en rythme avec les musiques au loin. L'elfe riait. « C'est si beau de t'entendre rire, Laïta! », pensa le jeune homme, et il s'engagea dans l'une des allées.

« Où allons-nous? Demanda la jeune fille.

-A la mer! »

Ils couraient à la mer comme des enfants qui ne l'avaient jamais vue. Enfin, Lusulien courait. Laïta, elle, demeurait dans ses bras, bien accrochée à lui. Petit à petit, les bruits de la cité s'estompaient. Dans leur fuite, ce fut d'abord la musique du palais qu'ils n'entendirent plus. Puis, juste avant d'atteindre la plage, leur parvinrent les derniers échos des tambourins et guiternes de la ville.

Ce fut ensuite le tendre rugissement des vagues qui emplit leurs oreilles. Lusulien posa Laïta à terre et l'aida à délacer sa robe; qu'elle déposa sur les rochers qui séparaient la grève de la plaine, avec la rose.

« Viens, Laïta! » Dépêche-toi! »

Le jeune homme s'était déjà jeté à l'eau. Laïta essaya tant bien que mal de se précipiter, mais l'eau qui montait peu à peu sur ses jambes à mesure qu'elle avançait la ralentissait. Voyant qu'elle peinait, Lusulien vint de nouveau la prendre dans ses bras, et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus. Puis ils s'adonnèrent à divers ébats enfantins. Les rires et l'eau jaillissaient, les corps dansaient, la chemise collait et le jupon se gonflait. La mer ne soufflerait mot de tout cela à personne, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à vivre à nouveau un bonheur simple et innocent. Ils riaient, les deux enfants, ils riaient à s'en faire mal aux joues, mais ce mal leur faisait tellement de bien! Tout était léger et insouciant, et leur amour avait le goût délicieux de la candeur. Ils s'étourdissaient, ils oubliaient. Loin étaient les prisons, le fouet et les injures de Rhald. Loin étaient le rude travail et le brouet fade. Loin étaient les inquiétudes, les titres et les identités. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, et leur rire qui se répercutaient sous le ciel et sur les flots. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne demandaient rien de plus.

Soudain, Lusulien disparut. Laïta se tourna, se retourna, son jupon flottant à la surface de l'eau.

« Lusulien? »

Quelque chose saisit tout à coup vigoureusement ses jambes. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise, mais fut rassurée lorsque le jeune homme refit surface avec un grand sourire, la portant toujours plus haut tandis qu'il se redressait. Et Laïta riait. Puis, couvrant ses jambes de baisers, il la ramena sur la plage. Ils allèrent ensuite s'embrasser follement derrière les rochers, se roulant dans le sable. C'était comme si le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n'était plus qu'un rêve, et que le rêve d'aimer l'autre sur la plage devenait la seule réalité. Ils étaient libres, plus libres que jamais. C'était la plus belle nuit de leur vie.

Ainsi, ils restèrent là allongés sur le sable. Laïta s'endormit, la tête posée sur son bras replié, sur le torse de Lusulien qui lui aussi s'était assoupi, le bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ils firent de magnifiques rêves cette nuit-là.

Lorsque Laïta ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, elle tomba nez à nez avec son frère. Blanc comme un linge, il la saisit par les bras.

« Laïta! Où étais-tu? »

La jeune fille ne put dire mot, déconcertée, la bouche entr'ouverte. Elle vit que Legolas n'était pas seul: Gandalf et Aragorn se tenaient derrière lui.

« Je... J'étais... »

Lusulien sortit de l'ombre à côté d'elle. Legolas parut soudain rassuré et moins pâle.

« Bon... Tu n'étais pas seule...

-Non, monsieur, intervint Lusulien, je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour veiller sur elle. »

Il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune elfe, qui frissonna.

« Nous étions... sur la plage, bredouilla Laïta. »

Ils l'avaient sûrement cherchée partout, dans les jardins, les cuisines, ses appartements, bien que peu de gens avaient regagné ceux-ci cette nuit-là.

« Tu es trempée et pleine de sable, remarqua Legolas en prenant quelques boucles de sa sœur couvertes de grains. Vas donc te laver. »

Mara venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte entre la chambre et la salle de bains. Les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Laïta, puis s'éloignèrent.

« Ah! Ces enfants..., bougonna Gandalf par plaisanterie. »

Lusulien ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regarda la jeune fille: Mara était déjà entrée, et l'elfe en profita pour lui souffler un « Je t'aime! » plein d'espièglerie, que Lusulien lui rendit avant de se retirer, infiniment heureux.

La seconde nuit de bal fut magique elle aussi. Laïta dansa avec Legolas, Gandalf, Eomer, Faramir, le seigneur Celiwern, et quelques autres jeunes hommes tombés sous le charme ou ambitieux quant à leur avenir. Puis elle donna de faux espoirs à d'autres en s'enfuyant dans les jardins pour y retrouver Lusulien. Ils descendirent ensuite discrètement en ville, où le jeune homme initia Laïta aux danses populaires et entraînantes de son peuple. Ils rirent beaucoup, eux deux, Ysan et son grand-père. L'ambiance était bien différente par rapport à celle du palais: on faisait tout sans retenue, discrétion ou modération. La bière alourdissait les corps et allégeait les mœurs. On chapardait l'alcool d'énormes tonneaux dès que les vendeurs, qui voulaient faire du profit et profiter de la fête, avaient le dos tourné. On dansait autour des feux, on criait, on chantait, on riait très fort. Il fallait éviter d'observer ce qui se passait dans les ruelles sombres, car des choses qui auraient dû être intimes étaient, par l'ivresse, presque rendues publiques.

Puis Lusulien et Laïta s'enfuirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus, pour se rendre sur la plage. Là, ils ancrèrent leur amour dans le sable comme un majestueux navire, et le sable, lui, but tous leurs baisers secrets. Le vent de la mer soufflait leur histoire à l'éternité.

Et la troisième nuit fut une nuit de découvertes.

Laïta se rendait dans les appartements de Lusulien. Elle en avait prévenue Mara, qui devrait dire au héraut, à son père et à toutes les personnes qui s'inquiéteraient pour elle et qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa relation avec Lusulien, que la jeune fille se sentait un peu fatiguée après ces deux nuits de bal sans dormir. Après tout, cette petite invention était valable: Laïta n'était pas aussi résistante à la fatigue qu'un elfe adulte. Et puis, on pouvait comprendre qu'elle voulut profiter pleinement de la dernière soirée de fête, le lendemain.

Ainsi, elle avançait dans les couloirs. Lusulien et elle s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans les appartements du jeune homme, pour pouvoir se retrouver avec encore davantage d'intimité que dans les jardins.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte. Lusulien vint ouvrir et l'accueillit gentiment.

« Viens, entre. »

Une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce. Quelques petites bougies brillaient par-ci, par-là.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, dit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le petit être en face de son lit. J'allais prendre un bain.

-Veux-tu que je t'aide? Demanda Laïta en désignant les seaux pleins d'eau.

-Tu risque de te faire mal au dos. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne vais pas me laver maintenant, puisque tu es là...

-Je peux patienter. Et tu te sentiras mieux après, assura-t-elle.

-Bon... »

Laïta s'approcha et se pencha.

« Fais attention! L'arrêta Lusulien. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui. La lumière suave du feu ajoutait une douceur ambrée à leur jeune visage.

« C'est très chaud. »

Il lui fit un sourire irrésistible. Le cœur battant, l'elfe souleva le seau et l'emmena dans la pièce voisine. Une fois toute l'eau chaude versée dans le cuvier, Laïta alla dans la chambre.

« Fais comme chez toi, lui dit Lusulien. Je vais me dépêcher.

-Non, prends ton temps, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit face à l'obstination de Laïta. Défait, il lui fit un charmant sourire.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, la jeune fille se tourna vers la chambre. Elle voulut aller s'asseoir sur le lit, mais son regard s'égara sur le bureau, puis trouva refuge sur un parchemin inscrit de l'écriture du jeune homme. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha et commença à lire:

« Une envolée de mésanges

N'égale pas son charme

Cela paraît étrange

Mais vous montent les larmes

Quand vous la voyez

Plus sublime et douce

Que la rosée du printemps. »

Laïta rougit: ce poème parlai d'elle. Lusulien l'aimait donc si ardemment pour écrire des vers sur elle? Elle vit que d'autres parchemins se cachaient sous celui-ci. Sa main hésita un instant près d'eaux, puis elle se résolut à aller s'asseoir sagement sur le lit. On ne fouille pas dans les affaires d'une personne.

Mais là près du lit, de nombreux papiers gisaient, en bon état ou chiffonnés, par terre ou sur la table de chevet. Là encore, l'encre avait coulé pour elle.

« Et son rire est un chant divin

Je veux qu'il s'envole

Au-delà des monts

Et qu'il sème partout son bonheur. »

« Le peintre le plus talentueux ne pourrait représenter ses traits: ce ne serait que calomnie. »

« Mes lèvres ont faim de toi comme tu dévores mon être. »

« Toutes les âmes, vivantes ou mortes ne te vaudront jamais. »

« Je passerais par des milliers de trépas

Pour un seul baiser de toi. »

Les petits pots d'encre vides commençaient à s'aligner sur le chevet. Chaque mot accroissait l'amour que Laïta avait pour Lusulien. Et puis, il fallait le dire, il était talentueux pour la poésie et ne faisait presque aucune faute...

« Laïta? Excuse-moi! Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer la chemise qui est sur la chaise, s'il te plaît? Je l'ai oubliée! »

S'était-il dépêché comme un fou ou bien Laïta avait-elle passé tout ce temps à se délecter de ses mots?

« Oui! Je viens! »

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers le bureau couvert d'amour et prit la chemise qui était sur la chaise. Elle s'approcha de la porte, frappa et le jeune homme lui apparut.

De ses cheveux ébouriffés et mouillés coulait de l'eau en minces filets sur son fier torse nu.

Une étrange sensation embruma soudain l'esprit de la jeune fille, puis tout son corps. Elle n'aurait rien sut expliquer de ce qui lui arrivait à ce moment. Quelque chose de nouveau s'était emparé d'elle, et la paralysait. Elle était incapable de lui tendre la chemise. Elle ne put que lever vers lui un regard d'extase éperdue. Ce même regard qui déclencha quelque chose d'incontrôlable chez le jeune homme. Il se sentit soudain tout drôle, cela, il dut s'en faire l'aveu. Mais plus tard, car à cet instant, il n'était plus maître de lui. Il était l'esclave de l'envie.

Il s'avança vers elle et la serra contre lui, doucement. Sous sa peau à la fois chaude et fraîche, sous ses muscles, battait son cœur. Laïta l'écouta attentivement, charmée par son chant.

C'était le chant du désir qui faisait palpiter leur poitrine.

Lentement, le visage plongé dans les cheveux de l'elfe, le jeune homme fit remonter ses doigts sur le lacet rigide du corselet de la jeune fille. Il trouva le nœud au milieu. Il tira sur la ficelle.

Tout se passa en douceur. Ils découvrirent de leur caresse la volupté et le corps de l'autre. On ne leur avait jamais rien appris de tout cela, de cette sensation grisante par laquelle ils se laissaient porter et emporter comme par un fleuve ardent. Tout était tendre et naturel.

Puis, une fois la porte verrouillée, ils s'étendirent sur le lit. Une passion enflammée et brûlante vint briller à la place de la lumière déclinante du feu dans la cheminée. Cette passion s'embrasa, et ils partagèrent tout, la respiration, la peau, la chair, le sang. Un désir dévorant faisait danser leurs lèvres et animait leur corps. C'était agréablement chaud. Tout s'entrelaçait, s'enlaçait, se délassait.

Enfin, alors que quelques bougies scintillaient encore, Lusulien appuya son visage contre la poitrine perlante de Laïta. La jeune fille passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le massa.

« Hum... Ne t'arrête surtout pas...

-Quelle heure est-il, à ton avis? Soupira l'elfe.

-Peu importe. »

La sensation brûlante s'était un peu calmée.

« Lusulien...

-Oui?

-Et si on nous découvrait?

-La porte est verrouillée. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il se hissa pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Et puis alors? Nous ne faisons pas de mal!

-Non... »

Il s'étendit sur le dos et la prit dans ses bras, sur lui.

« Je t'aime. »


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XVIII

« Quelle bonne surprise! Mademoiselle Vertefeuille! Bonjour!

-Bonjour, seigneur Celiwern, dit la jeune fille dans une brève révérence.

-Vous voilà bien matinale! Il paraît que vous étiez fatiguée hier soir.

-Oui, j'ai préféré me reposer.

-Vous avez bien fait. Mais dans ce cas, que faites-vous debout si tôt?

-J'étais aux jardins.

-Vraiment? Mais j'en viens, et je ne vous y ai pas vue.

-Je n'y suis pas restée longtemps, vous savez. Je viens de faire un détours par les cuisines, j'avais...une petite faim. »

Laïta tentait de rendre son invention plausible, étant donné notamment qu'elle était dans la mauvaise direction pour revenir des jardins.

« Votre père a une fort plaisante nouvelle à vous annoncer!

-Ah! Et quand dois-je aller le voir?

-En milieu d'après-midi, il me semble. Quelqu'un viendra sûrement vous le préciser.

-Je me demande ce qu'il veut me dire.

-Je ne vous en dévoilerai rien. C'est une surprise!

-Bon! Eh bien...Je vais aller me toiletter un peu.

-Allez-y, je vous en prie. Au revoir, Mademoiselle!

-Au revoir!

-Ah! Et j'allais oublier de vous dire que vous êtes une danseuse très talentueuse!

-Oh! Merci! »

Ils se séparèrent en riant. Si le seigneur Celiwern était mystérieux, il n'en restait pas moins très gentil.

La jeune fille regagna donc ses appartements, portée par le souvenir de cette nuit délicieuse qu'elle avait partagée avec Lusulien. Il était étrange d'avoir vécu quelque chose dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Ceux qui les avaient élevés ne leur en avaient jamais dit mot, mais leur amour, par sa force, le leur avait fait découvrir. Le partage des corps était vraiment un acte merveilleux.

Dans la salle de bains, elle fit tiédir de l'eau, non sans repenser au visage tendrement éclairé par les flammes de Lusulien. Elle se lava rapidement, puis enfila une charmante tenue. Enfin, elle alla s'étendre sur son lit et se mit à rêvasser.

Ah! Lusulien...Son visage était devenu comme un paysage à chacune de ses pensées, avec tout le bonheur qui accompagnait l'éclat de ses yeux. Ce sentiment de bien-être que le jeune homme lui apportait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à lui ou qu'elle le voyait et parlait avec lui ne s'estompait pas au fil des secondes: au contraire, il semblait s'intensifier, pareillement à la lumière et à la chaleur du soleil à masure que le matin avance.

Puis les paroles du seigneur Celiwern vinrent résonner dans son esprit: son père avait apparemment une nouvelle importante et réjouissante à lui annoncer. Du moins, cela réjouissait le seigneur Celiwern. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec lui? D'habitude, quand son père la convoquait, c'était pour lui reprocher quelque chose ou la réprimander. Était-ce une bonne nouvelle, pour une fois? Oh! Cela ne pouvait qu'être heureux! Tout aller si bien!

A midi, on lui apporta son repas sur un plateau. Après avoir remercié le domestique et s'être assurée que le couloir était désert, elle se hâta jusqu'aux appartements de Lusulien.

Ils partagèrent leur repas assis en tailleurs sur le lit, en parlant de tout et de rien. Leur conversation fut ponctuée par maints compliments de Lusulien, qui firent rougir et rire Laïta. Par bonheur, Lusulien ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur sa quête, et elle trouvait toujours des réponses qui lui permettaient de ne rien dévoiler de son identité...sans mentir. Lusulien lui parlait de son enfance, et Laïta lui contait la Forêt et ses légendes. Lorsque la fin de repas fut là, Laïta dut trouver quelque chose, une excuse, un échappatoire, pour pouvoir regagner ses appartement si un messager arrivait pour lui annoncer sa convocation chez son père. Finalement, elle n'eut pas à mentir.

« Je vais aller aux latrines. Nous pourrons nous retrouver ce soir, qu'en penses-tu?

-Ce que j'en pense? Mais je suis incapable de penser, tu m'hypnotise tellement... »

Laïta sourit.

« Alors, nous disons au beau milieu de la nuit, après quelques heures de bal?

-Serai-je encore vivant? Pourrai-je survivre à ton absence jusque là? »

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Puis ils ne purent plus s'arrêter.

« Je lirai... »

C'est après s'être préparée pour la dernière soirée de bal avec l'aide de Mara que Laïta se rendit aux appartements de son père. Elle prit une grande inspiration et franchit les portes que les deux gardes de l'entrée venaient d'ouvrir. Puis elle traversa un petit corridor, avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de son père, annoncée par un troisième garde. Ce dernier sortit.

« Père, salua Laïta dans une petite révérence. »

Thranduil, assit à son bureau, une plume à a main, écrivait. Il semblait tellement concentré qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de sa fille. La jeune elfe attendit un peu, mais sans succès.

« Père? »

L'homme daigna enfin lever la tête.

« Ah, fit-il sèchement en posant sa plume.

-Vous m'avez fait quérir pour me parler...

-Je sais. Je m'en souviens, coupa-t-il, dédaigneux. »

Laïta baissa les yeux. Il ne l'avait même pas saluée, ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir comment elle allait après son absence de la veille et, surtout, lui réprimandait sa courtoisie.

« Mais avant d'en venir au fait, j'aimerais mettre certaines choses au point. »

L'estomac de Laïta se noua douloureusement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« J'ai su par des échos que tu fréquentais...un jeune homme. Est-ce vrai? »

Se tournant vers elle, il attendit qu'elle confirme ses propos.

« C'est exact, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, appréhendant la suite. »

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui mentir: cela ne pouvait qu'empirer les choses.

« Alors? Parle-moi de lui: dis-moi son nom, son âge, ce qu'il fait de sa vie. »

Thranduil s'avança vers elle et la contourna, l'examinant attentivement.

« Il se nomme Lusulien, commença craintivement Laïta. Il a un peu plus de seize ans. Il travaille dans une forge, en tant qu'apprenti, mais les armes qu'il crée sont remarquables.

-Comment peux-tu en juger alors que tu n'y connais rien? Enfin...Continue...

-Il travaille beaucoup pour nourrir sa famille, ajouta-t-elle, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. »

Elle n'aimait pas étaler ainsi la vie de Lusulien.

« Il est très courageux et très dévoué, aimable et gentil, aussi...bien sûr. »

Elle sursauta soudain: quelque chose venait de s'enfoncer brusquement et douloureusement dans le milieu de son dos. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle vit que son père tenait un gros livre entre les mains. Elle devait se tenir droite.

« Bien sûr! Pourquoi dirais-tu le contraire?

-Je ne dis que la vérité, père.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, ironisa-t-il. »

Ses lents aller-retours de long en large dans la pièce ne faisaient qu'angoisser davantage Laïta.

« Bien ! dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je veux que tu cesse de le fréquenter.

«-Mais…père ! C'est…c'est un garçon très poli, bien élevé, et…

-Car il n'en reste pas moins un gamin des rues malpropre et illettré !

-Il apprend à lire, à écrire et à compter, et c'est un élève très doué.

-Tu veux dire qu'il aurait assez d'argent pour payer son éducation, alors qu'il peine à nourrir sa famille ? C'est incohérent ! se moqua-t-il.

-Non…Ce…C'est moi qui lui apprends… »

Le roi resta un instant à la fixer d'un air sardonique.

« Toi ? »

Il rit.

« Toi ? Tu donnerais des leçons à ce jeune homme ? Toi ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Son père s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous semblez remettre la qualité de mon éducation en cause, père.

-Eh bien, je constate qu'en certains points… »

Il lui donna un nouveau coup de livre.

« …elle n'a pas fait assez effet ! Allez, redresse-toi ! »

Laïta s'en efforça.

« N'essaierais-tu pas de mentir à ton roi ?

-Non, bredouilla-t-elle. »

Thranduil soupira.

« Donc, si jamais d'autres rumeurs me parviennent que l'on t'a encore surprise avec ce garçon, tu mets sa vie en danger.

-Oh non ! Père ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne…Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Ecoutez, si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui ! Je la lui dois plusieurs fois ! Gandalf vous en a informer, et vous n'avez même pas été le remercier. »

Elle commençait à vraiment paniquer. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans Lusulien ? C'était impossible !

Le regard du roi se durcit soudain. Il alla de nouveau vers elle, courroucé, et s'affaira après son corset.

« Avec ceci, j'espère que tu vas enfin comprendre que tu dois te tenir droite ! ragea-t-il. »

Et il tira de toutes ses forces sur le lacet. Durant un instant, Laïta ne put plus respirer. Elle était très droite, c'était sûr, mais cherchait comment reprendre son souffle. Son père se dirigea derrière son bureau, presque comme si de rien n'était.

« Père, vous ne comprenez pas...

- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre de ton inconséquence ?

- Père, je...

- Silence !

- JE L'AIME ! »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, laissant tout immobile. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? son père allait la gifler, l'étrangler, lui trancher la tête. Mais non. Pourtant, il était impossible que son père restât sans réaction. Elle lui avait tout de même hurlé qu'elle aimait un roturier. Il était son père, il était aussi son roi. Et on ne crie pas à la face de son roi.

C'est alors qu'en le regardant bien, elle vit qu'il n'était pas immobile, et que le temps continuait. Mais... pour aller où ?

Le visage du roi de changeait d'expression. À la colère vient se mêler la méchanceté et le sarcasme, l'amusement et une pitié moqueuse vinrent faire frémir ses lèvres. Il semblait plus étrange que jamais. Laïta le fixait, apeurée : il allait lui asséner un coup terrible, d'une arme destructrice. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

« Tu es promise. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre.

« Non... Non... C'est... C'est impossible... »

La pièce tournait autour d'elle, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle secouait la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Son père, lui, hoche la tête, au même rythme qu'elle, par dérision.

« Mais... À qui ? Et... Quand ? »

Elle arrivait à peine à s'exprimer.

« Au seigneur Celiwern, naturellement, fit Thranduil comme si tout cela était évident. Vous vous marierez dans quelques semaines, lorsque nous serons de retour dans la Forêt.

- Non... »

Elle paraissait sur le point de se briser. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, respirer était une épreuve. Elle aurait voulu s'évanouir, pour échapper à tout cela, ou se réveiller pour se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Oui... Se réveiller dans les bras de Lusulien, comme ce matin là... Mais cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

« Lui t'assurera une vie largement correcte. Il possède une fortune et des terres. Il te fera changer d'avis sur ce roturier pouilleux et grossier.

- Il est au courant ?

- Non. Et heureusement ?

- Père... »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Sachez que l'or ne fait pas la vertu. Vous vous méprenez profondément sur le compte de Lusulien. »

Ah ! Lusulien ! Chaque pensée maintenant se teinteraient d'une triste grisaille. Toutes les couleurs chatoyantes s'éteindraient. Son regard ne serait plus qu'un souvenir larmoyant. Si jamais on les voyait de nouveau ensemble, qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait du jeune homme ? et comment allait -elle lui dire ? Elle devrait lui avouer toute la vérité, et cela réglerait sûrement le problème, puisqu'il avait des opinions bien arrêtées sur les nobles, et il la rejetterait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce qui était si beau et si cher au cœur devait-il disparaître, se briser misérablement sous le poids de la volonté de quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir à tout gâcher ? Car son père avait gagné. Il se tenait là, bien droit derrière son bureau, à la regarder de haut, l'air railleur et triomphal. Elle éclata en sanglots, retroussa ses jupes et s'enfuit en courant.

« Allons, calmez-vous. Là... »

Le seigneur Celiwern essayait d'apaiser Laïta, effondrée sur son lit. Par la porte, il avait entendu des sanglots, et avait trouvé en entrant la jeune fille pleurant à chaudes larmes, la tête plongée dans son bras replié.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Votre père vous a fait du mal ? »

Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

« Vous n'êtes pas heureuse de vous marier avec moi ? »

Et les sanglots reprenaient de plus belle. Mais alors la jeune elfe sembla suffoquer. Sa respiration devient pénible et sifflante.

« Cela ne va pas ? s'inquiéta l'homme. »

Laïta leva la tête pour essayer de se faire comprendre.

«... C'est... c'est trop serré... »

Le seigneur Celiwern comprit aussitôt. Il se hâta de défaire le nœud du lacet et desserra le corset d'un coup sec. Laïta prit de grandes inspirations, avant de pouvoir enfin parler. Elle était blanche comme neige.

« Merci...

- Vous devez avaler quelque chose »

Il se leva du lit, se dirigea vers la porte, appela un domestique qui errait dans le couloir et échangea quelques mots avec lui. Puis il vint se rasseoir auprès de Laïta, qui s'était allongée sur le dos, et prit sa main.

« Alors, dites-moi tout, demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oh, seigneur Celiwern... Je... Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal, mais... on m'a fiancée à vous alors que... je ne vous connais pas, et que je ne ressens aucun sentiment particulier pour vous. Vous... Vous êtes très gentil, je le dis pas le contraire, précipita-t-elle, mais... Mon cœur est déjà pris.

-Ah. Je comprends. »

Il ne paraissait pas vexé le moins du monde.

« Il a insulté le garçon que j'aime et n'a cessé de me tourner en ridicule. Il y prenait plaisir. C'était affreux.

- Venez près de moi, Laïta. »

La jeune fille se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

« Il aurait refusé notre union, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'était insensé, de toute façon. Il devait bien tout découvrir un jour. Il m'a interdit de le revoir, simplement parce qu'il pense qu'en tant que roturier, il est sale et idiot. Mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel courage, et un tel altruisme. Il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, et j'ai essayé de le répéter à père. Mais non ! Il m'a interdit de l'aimer ! Reconnaissez que c'est immonde : grâce à mon titre, j'ai de nombreux droits. Mais à cause de mon titre, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer qui je veux. Ai-je seulement le droit d'y songer ? Oh... »

Le seigneur Celiwern caressa ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Puis on frappa à la porte : l'homme alla ouvrir, remercia le domestique et apporta un petit plateau au chevet. Il plongea une cuillère de miel dans une tasse, y versa du lait bouillant et tendit le tout à Laïta, qui remua pour mélanger.

« Merci. »

Le seigneur Celiwern s'est de nouveau et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la réconforter.

« Je ne peux rien opposer à père, expliqua-t-elle. Mais... vous, peut-être que vous pourriez lui parler ?

- Je peux essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien. »

L'elfe comprenait.

« Puis-je toujours être votre cavalier d'honneur ce soir ?

- Oui. Bien sûr, mais... Vais-je seulement avoir le courage de me présenter au bal ? »

Ses yeux devaient être rougis et un peu gonflés par les larmes.

« Allons, je suis sûr que oui, lui affirma le seigneur Celiwern. Danser vous changera les idées ! Profitez donc de cette dernière soirée. »

Elle but quelques gorgées de lait. L'obscurité commençait à embrumer la pièce : l'homme alluma une torche.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini de boire, vous devriez aller vous asperger le visage d'eau fraîche : cela vous fera du bien. »

« Non, Laïta. Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir comme cela. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Legolas modérait sa voix pour se faire entendre de Laïta seulement. Dans la danse, il se méfiait des couples qui s'approchaient trop près.

« Si, mais...

- Alors laisse-moi aller lui parler.

- Mais s'il sait que je me plains à tout le monde, il me méprisera encore plus. De toute façon, tout est déjà monté, Legolas. Dans une minuscule pincée de semaines, peut-être même seulement deux ou trois, je serai mariée. Lusulien ne sera plus qu'un rêve lointain. Père a une volonté de fer. On ne peut pas aller à son encontre. C'est peine perdue. »

Des larmes étaient montées aux yeux de Laïta. Elle évitait à présent de croiser le regard de son frère. Il serra davantage sa main dans la sienne.

« Courage, Laïta. Il y a sûrement un moyen d'éviter cela. Le seigneur Celiwern et moi allons faire notre possible pour tout arranger. »

Mais là, sans crier gare, il vacilla et s'effondra inconscient sur le sol.

« Legolas ! »

Elle s'agenouilla et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Legolas ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Les danseurs avaient cessé leur ballet et se rassemblaient autour d'eux. La musique s'était tue, de même que les conversations. Que se passait-il donc ?

Laïta était bouleversée. Ne sachant que faire, elle tendait le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir Gandalf, mais les gens l'en empêchaient. Enfin, le Magicien Blanc se frayait un chemin dans la foule et se précipita vers les deux elfes. Il posa une main sur le front de Legolas, puis le souleva.

« Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! »

Gandalf pensait apparemment qu'il valait mieux emmener le jeune homme dans un endroit calme et silencieux.

Laïta le regarda s'éloigner, une main sur la bouche. Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler et creusaient son visage en longs sillons d'argent. Tout dégénérait, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire face aux difficultés. Mais où cela l'emmenait-il donc ? L'anxiété bouillonnait elle. On l'appelait, mais elle entendait à peine, et était incapable de répondre ou de tourner le regard. Finalement, nous pouvons plus rester au lieu de tous de trouver auprès de Gandalf pour s'assurer de la sécurité de son frère, elle pris ses jupes dans une main et s'élança dans leur sillage.

Gandalf allongea Legolas sur son lit. Laïta avança des fauteuils jusqu'au chevet. Tous deux étaient très anxieux. Ils s'assirent.

Le magicien pris la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

«Ah ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ? s'énerva Gandalf. »

Il essaya encore, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe Legolas ne revenait toujours pas à lui. Laïta le regardait faire, retenant son souffle. Finalement, trempé de sueur, le magicien se leva et alla ouvrir une fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air frais.

Mais pendant ce temps, Laïta prit doucement la main de son frère.

Elle ne put tout d'abord rien faire. L'esprit était fermé, elle ne pouvait agir dessus. Puis, d'un seul coup, comme l'eau se précipite à l'ouverture d'un barrage, il lui fut possible d'y pénétrer. Elle entra.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Un esprit était déjà à l'œuvre. Mais il lui était impossible de l'identifier.

Elle aurait pu comparer cette situation a une colonne au centre d'une grande salle, dans laquelle un visiteur se déplaçait. La grande salle était l'esprit de son frère. Le visiteur, elle. Et la colonne autour de laquelle le visiteur tournait, l'esprit qui s'étaie infiltré lui aussi dans celui de son frère. Le visiteur ne pouvait toucher la colonne : était -elle lisse, rugueuse ? Il ignorait, tout comme il était impossible à Laïta de savoir de qui il s'agissait et le pire était que cet esprit inconnu agissait à ce moment même.

Un second visiteur arriva, alors que la jeune fille tâtonnait avec insistance la colonne.

« Non, Laïta ! Ne l'affrontez pas ! »

Le cri de Gandalf et sa main sur son bras suffirent à la tirer de sa torpeur : elle revint dans les appartements de son frère, assise sur un fauteuil. À ses côtés, Gandalf levait son bâton dans les airs. Puis il s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

« Que s'est-il passé, Gandalf ? risqua la jeune fille.

- C'est à moi de vous poser la question, Laïta ! gronda le magicien, les mains sur ses tempes douloureuses.

- Mais, je... »

Avait-elle commis une grave erreur ?

« Eh bien... J'ai essayé d'entrer dans son esprit, pour pouvoir le ramener à lui. Au début, il était fermé. Mais dès que cet autre esprit est entré, je l'ai put moi aussi. Et alors qu'il agissait sur l'esprit de Legolas, j'ai essayé de l'identifier.

- Ah ! Eh bien, sachez que c'est le Maître en personne que vous avez essayé d'identifier ! Cependant, j'ignore pourquoi il s'en prend à nous est jamais à vous. Bien sûr, je ne souhaite pas le contraire, mais c'est étrange dans la mesure où ses par vous qu'il est prioritairement intéressé. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. C'est alors que Legolas ouvrit les siens et remua la tête.

« Legolas, murmura-t-elle pour solliciter un de ses sens. »

Puis, se penchant, elle caressa doucement sa main qu'elle tenait toujours. Pourtant, cela ne rassura pas le jeune homme : sa respiration s'accéléra, il regarda sa sœur, anxieux.

« Laïta... Laïta, nous devons partir... Nous devons partir ! dit-il comme si cela devait être fait sur le champ. »

Il semblait bouleversé.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

- Il m'a dit... Que si nous ne quittions pas la forteresse dans les jours à venir, il s'en prendrait la population.

- alors nous devons partir, décréta sa sœur.

- Laïta, n'agissez pas sans réfléchir.

- nous avons plutôt intérêt à faire ce qu'il nous dit.

- Laïta, je vous en prie, prenez quelques minutes et réfléchissez à la situation : nous sommes restés longtemps sans agir, alors que c'était à notre tour. Ici, le maître veut que nous bougions, il nous presse comme pour parvenir plus rapidement à ses fins. Prenez quelques jours pour penser et appliquer les précautions à prendre : faites vérifier la route, rester vigilante, soyez prête à tout. »

L'elfe soupira. Son cœur avait du mal à battre. La crainte l'oppressait.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Gandalf, murmura-t-elle. Allez-vous nous accompagner ? s'enquit-elle un instant plus tard.

- Oui. C'est une mesure de sécurité que votre père est obligé d'accepter, même s'il dénie notre quête et votre destinée. S'il refuse, sa Cour saura à un moment ou à un autre qu'il ne veut pas s'assurer de la sécurité de sa fille, et cela est nocif à son honneur. Il n'a pas le choix s'il tient à le garder sauf, ce qui est le cas. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Tous les trois demeurèrent songeurs, perdus dans leurs pensées. Le contact du Maître avait vidé Legolas de ses forces, et il restait anxieux. Anxieux quant au sort de sa sœur : il ne voulait pas la perdre. Anxieux quant au sort du monde : serait-elle assez forte pour assurer à tous leur salut ? de cette incertitude aussi épaisse que la nuit, qui jouait avec les nerfs de tout le monde, ajouterait encore à son épuisement au fil des heures, et même des jours s'il ne se reprenait pas avant.

« Laïta. »

Gandalf tourna le regard dans celui de la jeune fille, prit sa main.

« Allez demander au Prince Imrahil de qui il aimerait faire son successeur. »

Il avait articulé soigneusement chaque mot. Pourtant, Laïta aurait voulu ne jamais comprendre ces mots. Essayant de soutenir son regard, elle pâlit inéluctablement. Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur, puis ferma les yeux, comme pour cacher sa douleur. Ils devaient se l'avouer, maintenant : Imrahil allait mourir.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XIX

Le pauvre homme à la gloire déchue, était toujours étendu, se perdant dans les jours, ne savourant plus ses nuits, ne manifestant plus aucun intérêt pour rien. Ces dernières semaines, il écoutait Laïta lui parler, du peuple de Dol Amroth, du château qui s'embellissait, de Lusulien, de ses activités journalières. Alors il la conseillait parfois, la félicitait, l'encourageait il lui racontait aussi quelques fois son passé, des peintures resurgies représentant des instants qui l'avaient marqué, mais des peintures impitoyablement craquelées par la cruauté et les affronts de Rhald. Laïta aussi l'écoutait attentivement. Mais, ces derniers temps, sa voix se muait en un murmure rocailleux, et il ressemblait plus que jamais à un vieillard, ses cheveux et sa barbe tombant tristement comme une frêle pluie grisonnante. Ce soir-là, Laïta ignorait si elle aurait encore le courage de croiser son regard éteint.

La jeune fille frappa doucement comme souvent, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle entra et, dans un léger bruissement, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avancé près du chevet. Imrahil dormait.

Elle prit doucement une de ses mains dans les siennes Puis elle rassembla toutes ses forces, prenant quelques instants pour se préparer à poser une question incrustée de sens.

« Monseigneur, finit –elle par murmurer. »

Somnolant seulement, il entendit tout de suite. Il cligna des yeux, tourna la tête vers elle

« Laïta… »

Il regarda la pièce sombre autour de lui.

« Où le temps en est-il ? »

L'elfe eut mal au cœur à cette question.

« La lune n'est pas encore à la moitié de sa course, monseigneur. »

Lui, en revanche, arrivait à la fin de la sienne. Des larmes embuèrent les yeux de Laïta.

« Est-ce que vous voulez manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en espérant cacher au mieux sa douleur. Il reste des fruits. Je peux vous en éplucher un si vous voulez.

-Ce serait bien volontiers, mon enfant, accepta-t-il avec douceur. »

Laïta l'aida à se redresser. Une fois qu'il fut bien adossé contre ses édredons, la jeune fille lui donna une serviette blanche, en étala une sur ses genoux, prit un couteau et pela une pomme. Puis elle remplit un gobelet d'eau.

Imrahil fut secoué d'une quinte de toux. Il porta la serviette à sa bouche.

Laïta eut du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Depuis une dizaine de jours, l'homme toussait. Et l'elfe récupérait sa serviette tâchée de sang.

« Voulais-tu me parler ? »

Laïta lui tendit la pomme.

« Oui… »

Elle prit un instant pour rassembler forces et courage.

« Nous allons quitter la forteresse. Et il serait bon, monseigneur, que…vous choisissiez…un héritier.

-Ah… »

Il acquiesça de la tête en mordant dans la pomme.

« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un sur qui jeter votre dévolu ? En qui vous auriez confiance pour qu'il monte sur le trône ? »

Imrahil resta un instant songeur.

« Mon fils. »

La jeune fille parut interloquée.

« Mais, votre fils…

-Oui, oui, je sais bien. Mon enfant, je voudrais rencontrer ce jeune homme dont tu me parles souvent.

-Lusulien ?

-Oui, probablement.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui. »

L'elfe restait troublée.

« Bien…Bien, monseigneur. »

Elle se leva, débarrassa à regret les serviettes et sortit. Beaucoup de questions la dérangeaient. Et quelles questions…

En chemin pour les cuisines, elle rencontra un petit garçon elfe qui jouait tout seul dans le couloir. Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait lui rendre un service, dans une douceur maternelle à laquelle le petit acquiesça. Elle lui indiqua où se trouvaient les appartements de Lusulien, et lui dit que le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait devait se rendre au plus vite dans les appartements du Prince Imrahil, qui l'attendait, renseignant aussi le garçon sur le chemin pour accéder à ceux-ci. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accompagner Lusulien elle-même : la menace de son père était encore trop récente et trop pesante, et le jeune homme lui poserait maintes questions auxquelles elle ne se sentait pas prête à répondre.

Si elle lui en avait parlé, Imrahil aurait-il su la conseiller quant à cette affreuse sentence que leur avait infligée son père ? Mais Laïta savait que point n'était le moment de tourmenter le pauvre homme avec ce genre de chose : il était souffrant et avait, pour l'heure, le souci de choisir un héritier.

Aux cuisines, la jeune fille se débarrassa des pelures de pomme, mais ne put se défaire de l'étoffe blanche ponctuée de petites tâches rouges. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle voulait la montrer à Gandalf. Elle alla donc, par les couloirs sombres. La musique et les rires glissaient, étouffés, sur les murs de pierre, dissipant ses peurs. Lorsqu'elle fut devant, elle frappa à la porte des appartements de son frère, attendit une réponse et entra.

Au même moment, Lusulien frappait à l'huis d'Imrahil. Il attendit. Il attendit dans un silence presque absolu, seulement brouillé par les bruits lointains de la fête. N'entendant rien, il frappa de nouveau et colla son oreille contre la porte. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il poussa lentement la porte et entra dans la sombre pièce. A pas de loup, il avança. Il laissa tout d'abord son regard s'habituer à la pénombre, bien qu'il fit sombre dans les couloirs. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il remarqua en observant la pièce que Laïta n'était pas là. Et le Prince Imrahil ? Etait-ce cet homme allongé dans le grand lit ? Il s'imaginait plutôt le maître de Dol Amroth l'attendant, rayonnant de dorure, sur un majestueux fauteuil. Finalement, il voulut éclairer ses doutes :

« Prince Imrahil ? »

L'homme couché remua mollement.

« Approche, mon garçon. Viens t'asseoir. »

Lusulien resta un instant dans l'hésitation : avait-il bien entendu ? Une voix de vieillard venait de s'adresser à lui ! Pourtant, le jeune homme en était sûr pour avoir plusieurs fois regardé la chronologie : Imrahil n'avait pas plus de cinquante ans, voire de quarante ans… Lusulien s'avança lentement, par respect, et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du chevet. Il craignait de ne pas être assez respectueux. Pourtant, il avait du mal à se convaincre que cet homme grisonnant et languissant dans ce lit put être, avant la quinzaine d'année écoulée, le jeune et fier vassal du Gondor. Il l'avait toujours imaginé beau et resplendissant, un homme devant qui s'incliner était inévitable, voire naturel. Mais là, assis à son chevet, il ressentait de la gêne, de la pitié.

« Vous vouliez me voir…, monseigneur. »

L'homme l'observait. Puis son regard délavé et ses lèvres sourirent.

« Tu as… »

Il tendit une main tremblante vers son visage. Lusulien n'osait pas bouger.

« …les yeux de ta mère… »

Le jeune homme demeura interloqué. Il ne savait que dire. Il pensait comprendre, mais ignorait s'il voulait ou non se tromper.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? …monseigneur ?

-Alors, tu ne doutais vraiment de rien ? Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions ? Oh…et ton visage est doux comme le sien… »

Déconcerté, Lusulien ne pouvait répondre.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lusulien ?

-Euh…Oui…monseigneur…Mais…pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, être un peu plus…clair ?

-Eh bien, c'est très simple, mon garçon. Avec ce que Laïta m'a dit de toi, et notamment ton âge, j'ai pu en déduire… que tu es mon propre fils. »

Il se mit à tousser. Le jeune homme essayait de conserver sa clairvoyance :

« Mais enfin, non ! Je veux dire, … monseigneur, que…j'ai toujours été élevé comme un pauvre, jamais je…non ! Comment pourrais-je être…le fils d'un prince ? C'est insensé ! »

Imrahil s'attendait bien à cette réaction : quoi de plus normal ? Mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter. Il prit une inspiration sifflante.

« Tu es né plusieurs semaines avant l'arrivée de Rhald…cinq, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et il y a seize ans, Rhald prenait la forteresse. Tu as grandi dans une famille en ville : je pense que ta mère, dans sa fuite des soldats, t'a déposé derrière l'huis de cette famille. Puis… elle a été tuée… C'est une bien triste histoire, mais tu es en vie… Oh… Mon enfant, je brûlais d'envie de te voir !

-Non. Vous devez faire erreur. Il y a certainement un autre jeune homme en ville qui a mon âge et qui serait plus disposé que moi à être votre fils, et…

-Mais…tu lui ressembles tellement ! Allons, n'as-tu jamais remarqué un comportement étrange chez ton…grand-père ou…ton frère ? »

Lusulien hésita un instant.

« Non. Ou alors, je ne m'en souviens pas…, monseigneur.

-Hum…Et que t'ont-ils dit concernant tes parents ?

-Que mon père était mort à la guerre. Et que neufs mois plus tard, juste avant l'arrivée de Rhald, ma mère m'a mis au monde. Après, elle a connu le même sort que les autres.

-Voilà qui est plausible.

-Mais, si je suis vraiment votre fils, en faisant le décompte des hommes qui se trouvaient dans la forteresse, et en connaissant mon âge, Rhald a bien du se rendre compte…que votre fils avait survécu. Quand ma…mère s'est enfuie, elle portait un bébé dans les bras, et quand les soldats l'ont tuée, elle ne le portait plus, il avait disparu…Il devait bien être au courant de ces détails. Alors, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais fait de mal, mis à part lorsque j'ai amené Laïta ici ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Lusulien peinait à faire des liens entre le temps et les actes. De voir ainsi tout ce qu'il avait su jusque là remis en question le brouillait.

« Peut-être…oui, peut-être était-il au courant de ton existence, dit Imrahil, peinant. Mais il voulait sûrement me laisser me morfondre sur ton sort. Etais-tu mort avec ta mère ? Allais-tu être élevé dans la misère, ce qui aurait représenté un affront de plus de la part de Rhald ? Au fond de mon cachot, je l'ignorais.

-Si je suis vraiment votre fils, que nous reste-t-il comme famille ?

-Tu as encore une sœur. Elle est mariée avec le seigneur Eomer, présent dans cette forteresse.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Lothíriel. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Puis Lusulien eut un rire de dérision.

« Non. Je ne veux pas être de ces créatures prétentieuses…, monseigneur. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, les yeux fermés. Lusulien crut qu'il était temps de partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une larme rouler sur la joue ridée d'Imrahil.

« Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste… »

Il s'étouffa.

« Je t'en prie… »

Il lui était impossible de parler.

« Ne tue pas mon fils… Reste avec moi… Mon garçon…Je t'ai toujours… »

La toux était insupportable.

«…aimé… je n'aurai plus rien sans toi…

-Vous aurez toujours votre château. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte de la cruauté dont il faisait preuve.

« Et je fais de toi…l'héritier de son trône… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Etait-il plongé au milieu d'un rêve ? Lui ? Un prince ? L'héritier du trône d'Imrahil ? C'était fou ! Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Laïta m'a longuement parlé de toi. C'est une fille très douce et très gentille. Une enfant adorable. »

La glace qui entourait le cœur du jeune homme fondit partiellement à la pensée de Laïta.

« Elle s'occupe de moi, mais je me sens honteux de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Vous vous appréciez beaucoup, apparemment.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Oui. Elle me fait beaucoup de confidences. Elle sait que je ne le répèterai pas. Elle a besoin de se confier, tu sais. Il faut que tu prennes soin d'elle ? La vie n'est pas toujours facile pour elle, son père est un homme très strict, il ne laisse rien passer.

-Qui est son père ? »

« Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, Gandalf. »

Laïta s'assit en soupirant sur le fauteuil à côté du magicien. Elle lui tendit la serviette.

« Il tousse. Et depuis le début, il ne veut pas reprendre de force.

-Nous devons accepter son choix. »

Posant la serviette sur la table de chevet, Gandalf prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

« Vos mains sont glacées. Vous avez froid. »

Il l'attira contre lui et referma un bras sur elle.

« Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de son successeur ?

-Il a convoqué Lusulien.

-Ah ! Voilà qui est bien.

-Gandalf…Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Je…Je m'en sentirais coupable. »

Rhald était venu ici pour faciliter au Maître la recherche, qu'elle possédait. Rhald avait emprisonné Imrahil à cause du Maître, à cause de Laïta, et le pauvre homme s'était affaibli pour à ce moment frôler la mort.

« Il ne faut pas. »

Laïta prit la main de son frère.

« On ne devrait pas parler de cela près de toi, dit-elle à Legolas comme à un enfant, tu as besoin de te reposer. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose à manger ?

-Vous êtes gentille. Mais vous devriez retourner voir Imrahil.

-Non. Je ne peux pas. »

Gandalf fronça les sourcils.

« Cela me fait tellement mal de le voir dans cet état…Et puis, il y a Lusulien…

-Cela devrait vous rendre plus forte !

-Je ne pourrai pas me retenir de pleurer…Encore…

-Pourquoi cela ? »

Laïta baissa les yeux.

« Père m'a interdit de le revoir. Et il…m'a fiancée. »

Gandalf l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

« Courage, Laïta. Tout va s'arranger.

-Tout empire, Gandalf. Je n'arrive plus à garder espoir. C'est trop dur.

-Respirez, Laïta. Si Imrahil a choisi la mort, ce n'est aucunement de votre faute. Vous avez fait votre possible. Et c'est pour des raisons politiques qu'Imrahil, Lusulien et vous allez vous réunir dans la même pièce. Si votre père s'en aperçoit, il pourra le comprendre. Allez. »

Laïta se leva à contrecœur. Elle sentait son ventre compressé. La jeune fille serra ses bras contre elle et s'éloigna lentement, la tête baissée.

« Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Eh bien, son père est le roi Thranduil d'Eryn Lasgalen, un seigneur très puissant.

-Un roi ?

-Oui. Il n'est pas toujours très tendre avec Laïta.

-Ca veut dire que Laïta…quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment…

-Elle ne t'en avait pas parlé ?

-Non, fit Lusulien, le regard enténébré de colère.

-Ah, tu sais, porter une telle identité n'est pas toujours facile. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Elle est tellement douce, j'aurais beaucoup aimé l'avoir comme ma propre fille, plaisanta Imrahil. Mais vous auriez été frère et sœur, et vous n'auriez pas pu vivre un bonheur comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Ou alors il n'aurait pas été semblable. Elle n'a de cesse de me vanter ton courage, comment tu l'as maintes fois sauvée. Pour cela, j'aimerais te récompenser. Aide-moi à me redresser. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra, mais son visage restait sombre et fermé.

« Pourrais-tu me donner l'épée qui est dans ce coin ? demanda-t-il une fois redressé en désignant l'endroit. »

Lusulien se dirigea vers l'arme et la prit. Méfiant, il la tendit vers Imrahil. Avec un sourire, l'homme la tint devant lui à la verticale, puis à l'horizontale, le bras tremblant. Ses yeux larmoyaient : il était si ému de retrouver cette amie si ancienne…

« Je me battais bravement avec cette lame autrefois. »

Les cris des combats résonnaient de nouveau dans son esprit. Il les écoutait, les yeux fermés. Puis il la tira de son fourreau, lentement, pour laisser le temps aux anciennes gloires de renaître à la lumière du feu.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il souffla sur le fourreau, puis sur la lame. La poussière s'envola et se déposa sur les couvertures, comme avant l'heure.

« Agenouille-toi. »

Lusulien obéit. Cela devenait long…Le Prince Imrahil posa sa lame sur son épaule droite, puis sur son épaule gauche.

« Pour tous les actes de bravoure que tu as accomplis et pour la générosité dont tu as fait preuve, je te fais chevalier, articula-t-il de sa voix rauque. Approche-toi. »

Prenant l'épée par la lame, il la tendit au jeune homme, qui la saisit en hésitant. Imrahil l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Lusulien se débattit.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Et alors qu'il se dégageait, le Prince lui donna une maladroite colée. Le jeune homme recula en hâte, fixant l'homme avec colère.

« Soi loyal, vaillant et généreux. »

Dans le silence qui s'installa entre eux, la porte grinça timidement. Laïta s'avança à petits pas discrets. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle découvrit Imrahil dossé contre le mur, dans son lit, et Lusulien, une magnifique épée à la main, un peu plus loin. Elle les regarda, les yeux interrogateurs puis, se disant qu'Imrahil avait peut-être voulu connaître sa maîtrise de l'épée, elle s'avança en relevant les coins de sa bouche. Mais là, dans le silence, un terrible bruit métallique se fit entendre : Laïta s'arrêta en sursautant : Lusulien avait laissé tomber la lame du Prince Imrahil au sol. Il s'avança vers elle, les mâchoires crispées et le regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Me trahir ? Ou d'abord m'utiliser ?

-Lusulien… »

Il la dominait d'une tête.

« Je te croyais bien. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Mais non ! Tu t'es bien moquée de moi Tu m'as menti depuis le début !

-Lusulien, je…je te jure que je te l'aurais dit un jour, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Je t'ai caché la vérité, mais je ne l'ai pas déformée et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

-Laïta, tu me déçois beaucoup…

-Je t'en supplie, essaie de comprendre ! »

Il secouait la tête, ses yeux rougissaient.

« Non, j'en ai assez de faire l'idiot.

-Lus…

-La prochaine fois que je vous vois, faites-moi penser à me prosterner si bas que vous pourrez m'écraser la tête, Votre Majesté ! »

Disant cela, il la bouscula par l'épaule et le dos de la jeune fille cogna la colonne de bois du lit. Lusulien s'éloigna et sortit en claquant la porte.

Laïta resta un instant debout, sa main gauche portée à son épaule droite, encore sous le choc. Ses boucles pendaient tristement devant son visage. Puis elle se laissa glisser et se mit à genoux au sol, plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Et de l'autre côté du mur, dans le sombre couloir, Lusulien se collait à la paroi. Il se laissa descendre dans une position de souffrance, frappant la pierre de son poing, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. Il se recroquevilla de douleur dans le couloir désert, seulement parcouru par un elfe aux cheveux noirs qui s'éloignait.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XX

« Viens. Approche, mon enfant. »

Laïta se leva, aveuglée par les larmes. Elle s'agenouilla au pied du lit, plus près d'Imrahil, plia ses bras sur les couvertures et y enfouit son visage. La main de l'homme vint doucement caresser ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi ne t'assieds-tu pas sur le fauteuil?

-Je ne mérite pas un fauteuil.

-Oh...

-J'ai vraiment été idiote et lâche. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de lui dire? J'ai tellement honte...

-Allons, calme-toi.

-Non! Vouloir faire durer cette utopie en ne lui disant rien, quel égoïsme! Et maintenant, je paie le prix de ma sottise. C'est fini. Il me rejettera toujours. Je l'ai perdu à jamais.

-Je ne crois pas. »

Il glissa ses doigts dans son cou, puis sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Assieds-toi. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et obéit.

« Écoute-moi bien. Lusulien est mon fils.

-Votre... fils?

-Oui. Mais il renie ce titre parce qu'il pense que les gens de la haute société son « prétentieux ». Ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas. Regarde-toi: je ne connais pas plus tendre et plus généreuse personne. Lusulien t'aime. Il est intelligent. S'il prend le temps de la réflexion, il comprendra pourquoi tu as voulu lui cacher, et il admettra par la même occasion que tu as toujours été la même personne, quoi qu'il sache de toi. Tu verras. Tout va s'arranger.

-En êtes-vous sûr?

-Tout dépend de lui. Mais s'il t'aime vraiment, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. »

Le silence enveloppa la chambre sombre un instant.

« Pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, je l'ai adoubé.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. C'est dommage qu'il ait refusé de reconnaître son identité. C'est un bon garçon. Je l'aurais aimé jusqu'au dernier moment, même sans le connaître. Mon fils, mon garçon... Beau jeune homme, courageux et bien bâti... »

Il toussa.

« Quel travail faisait-il, déjà?

-Il est apprenti forgeron. Mais il est très doué.

-Ah... Quelle heure est-il?

-Il fait encore nuit, monseigneur.

-Bon... Oh! Oui, Laïta... Je dois...te rendre quelque chose. Rhald me l'avait donné dans mon cachot, pour me montrer à qui je faisais du mal par mon échec. »

Il plongea la main sous un oreiller et en tira un petit sac, qu'il tendit à l'elfe. Elle le prit, tout émue de le retrouver, lui et la petite flûte à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus de sucre et plus d'idilla, que Rhald avait brisée et dont elle avait dû ramasser les morceaux sous la menace du fouet.

« Merci, monseigneur, murmura-t-elle. »

Mais soudain, Imrahil se mit à tousser violemment. Laïta ouvrait de grands yeux, glacée de peur. Il n'y avait plus de serviette sur le chevet. Elle saisit le gobelet qu'elle avait rempli un peu plus tôt et le donna à l'homme dont les mains se tâchaient de rouge. Il but avec peine, alors que la jeune fille retenait son souffle.

« Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, Laïta. »

Il lui tendit le gobelet aux parois couvertes de sang. L'elfe le prit du bout de doigts.

« Qu'attendez-vous de votre fils?

-...du bonheur. Que vous restiez ensemble et que l'amour illuminent vos chemins. Qu'il prenne soin de toi et de Dol Amroth. Et toi, mon enfant, porte-toi bien.

-Seigneur Imrahil... Êtes-vous sûr que... »

Il se mit à tousser, plus violemment que les autres fois. Laïta avait les larmes aux yeux. Le sang accumulé commençait à couler des mains de l'homme. Il toussait en émettant un bruit de déchirement, comme si ses poumons et sa gorge se lacéraient.

« Laïta... »

Mais les quintes étaient trop fortes, il ne pouvait ni s'arrêter ni parler. La jeune fille ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin, la toux se calma, pour cesser ensuite. Imrahil tourna son regard dans les yeux bleu nuit de l'elfe. Elle le soutenait, anxieuse et pâle sous la torche.

« Tu es belle. »

Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un triste sourire.

« Seigneur Imrahil, murmura-t-elle. »

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas. Son regard la fixait toujours.

« Seigneur Imrahil, répéta-t-elle plus fort, d'une voix trémulante. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Il l'observait toujours de ce regard nostalgique, et la dernière étincelle qui s'y trouvait se mourut. Ses paupières, ouvertes, ne cligneraient plus.

« Non... Non... »

Sous le regard du défunt, son cœur semblait se rapetisser. Son visage se flétrit, et les larmes coulèrent. Défaite, elle fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Mais à quoi bon parler?

Imrahil était mort.

Comme un fantôme, tout l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle semblait venir l'entourer, la serrer dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante, avant le grand départ. Ce qui déchirait davantage encore Laïta. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce regard. « Tu es belle », disait-il une dernière fois. « Ne pleure pas. »

Mais la torche s'éteignit, et Laïta n'eut plus aucune lumière avec laquelle rassurer son être. Ses lèvres et son âme vibraient de tristesse et de détresse. Mais plus personne n'était là pour l'embrasser. Elle était seule, dans cette noirceur qui l'avait rattrapée, la noirceur de l'échec et du désespoir, qui l'enserrait. Elle remonta ses jambes contre elle et pleura. Pleura.

Pleura.

Mais pourquoi ces gens riaient-ils? Qu'est-ce qui les faisait donc rire, ces crétins? Pourquoi dansaient-ils? Pourquoi ces rondes, ces farandoles, cette musique? Des rires partout, des sourires, une joie insensée, des beaux crétins. Lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire.

Lusulien avançait dans les rues agitées en bousculant les gens. Il regardait droit devant lui. Peu importe s'il marchait sur un gamin ou s'il piétinait les gâteaux et autres douceurs. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas se trouver là. I aussi, il avait fait une erreur en se trouvant dans l'Eryn Vorn. Et l'énorme botte du regret lui écrasait les doigts. Bourse en main, il se dirigea vers la taverne.

L'échoppe était pleine. Il se rendit au comptoir, poussant à coups d'épaule la foule. Il s'assit, attendit un peu. Le tavernier arriva.

« Hé! Lus! Ça fait plaisir! Comment tu vas? »

En voyant qu'il n'étreignait pas la main chaleureuse qu'il lui tendait, il se pencha vers sa mine renfrognée.

« Bah! Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux!

-J'ai pas envie de parler.

-Bon.

-Donne-moi de la bière, dit-il en posant des pièces sur le comptoir. »

Le tavernier fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta.

« Tu la vois toujours, la jolie bouclée avec qui tu étais venu une fois?

-J'ai pas envie de parler, je t'ai dit. »

Le tavernier posa la chope et s'éloigna sans un mot.

Au bout de deux chopes, Lusulien alla s'asseoir à un autre côté du comptoir. Là, un volontaire, venu pour prêter main forte et gagner quelques pièces, servait. C'était un gamin, plus jeune que lui, qui pouvait facilement lui servir cinq chopes d'affilée sans savoir qu'il serait soûl. Il lui commanda donc deux chopes à la suite.

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, de toute façon: Laïta l'avait trahi. Plus rien ne comptait à présent pour lui.

Il n'avait même pas terminé sa sixième chope qu'il en demanda un septième au gosse.

« Donne encore. »

Le gamin le fixa avec de grands yeux, alors que Lusulien, ou ce qu'il en restait, le poignardait du regard.

« Allez! »

Le petit homme s'enfuit en courant. Lusulien se leva et frappa le comptoir de sa chope.

« M'sieur, y'a un gars qui vient de boire au moins deux litres de bière, il est louche, j'vous assure! Y sait même plus parler! Disait le gamin au tavernier de l'autre côté du comptoir.

L'homme arriva en hâte. Il découvrit Lusulien s'agrippant au comptoir.

« Lus! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? »

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard désincarné et patibulaire, que le tavernier ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bon sang! »

Le visage rougi, les cheveux en bataille et collé au visage par la sueur, le regard noir et la posture mal assurée, il était méconnaissable. Il semblait incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ou de faire le moindre geste. Toute pensée l'avait quitté, comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'un maléfice.

Le tavernier prit Lusulien par le bras.

« Occupe-toi des deux comptoirs si tu peux, sinon, demanda à ma femme, dit-il au gamin. »

Sur ses paroles, il traversa l'échoppe avec le jeune homme. Il remuait en protestant.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais? Laissa-moi.

-Chut, Lus... Tu vas pas bien. Je te ramène chez toi.

-Veux pas... »

Il n'avait jamais vu Lusulien dans cet état. Il n'osait pas le brusquer; car il risquait de devoir se battre avec lui. D'habitude, Lusulien était plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il ait voulu noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la petite maison, après avoir traversé les rues illuminées et pleines de monde, il frappa à la porte. Ysan vint ouvrir.

« N'oublie pas de lui en coller quelques-unes unes demain matin, quand il sera assez conscient pour comprendre que prendre une cuite résout pas les problèmes. Pour ce soir, j'en veux plus dans ma taverne. »

Il poussa Lusulien dans la maison, puis s'éloigna dans un signe de la main. Ysan referma la porte.

Dans le petit foyer, un feu brûlait. Des cartes s'éparpillaient sur la table ronde, où deux petits gobelets étaient posés.

« Lusulien, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

Ysan et son grand-père le dévisageaient.

« ...quoi vous re... rdez? »

Le vieil homme s'énerva soudain en agitant sa petite canne tordue.

« J'vais t'apprendre, moi, à te bourrer la gueule! »

Et il s'approcha pour le frapper de son bâton.

« Non! Intervint Ysan alors qu'il l'élevait. Ne le provoquez pas et ne le frappez pas! »

Il saisit Lusulien par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'escalier. Le jeune homme titubait, chancelait, près à s'écrouler. Ysan peina à lui faire monter les marches. Une fois cette épreuve accomplie, il poussa son frère dans la petite chambre sombre.

« Je reviendrai demain matin, quand ça ira mieux... ou pas. »

Il saisit la clef et la tourna dans la serrure une fois la porte fermée.

« Pauvre Lus, voilà qu'il nous revient plein à la maison! Soupira Ysan en descendant le marches.

-C'est sûrement à cause de la gamine. La sorcière!

-Non. A mon avis, dit-il en s'asseyant à la table, il aura été adopté par la mauvaise famille. »

Laïta, pelotonnée dans le fauteuil, pleura jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Pendant ce temps, la noirceur s'était délectée de ses sanglots, les avait bus avidement, s'était nourrie de sa souffrance, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour borde les rideaux tirés. A ce moment, la jeune fille releva la tête et essuya ses larmes. Peut importait comment elle se sentait à présent: elle devait aller annoncer la nouvelle. Elle se leva avec peine, Elle n'osa pas regarder en direction du cadavre ni ouvrir les rideaux. Elle sortit.

Une fois devant les appartements de son frère, elle attendit quelques instants avant de frapper. Elle prit tout d'abord de longues inspirations. C'était une dure nouvelle qu'elle devait diffuser, connus d'elle seule. Elle donna de petits coups à la porte. On lui permit d'entrer. Elle prit une dernière inspiration.

Legolas, Gandalf et Aragorn étaient assis autour d'une petite table et savouraient leur petit-déjeuner. Legolas semblait aller mieux: le Maître avait dû rester silencieux cette nuit-là.

« Laïta, avez-vous dormi chez Imrahil? »

La jeune fille ne put prononcer un mot. Elle resta comme pétrifiée à cette question, et surtout à ce nom.

« Non... Je... Je n'ai pas dormi... Gandalf... »

Elle était plus pâle que la lune, et semblait prête à s'évanouir.

« Laïta, vous êtes si blanche... Que se passe-t-il? »

En voyant que ses yeux et ses paupières commençaient à faiblir, Aragorn se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il prit sa main.

« Vous êtes glacée! »

Elle commença à perdre son souffle.

« Il faut vous allonger, réagit le roi, voyant qu'elle allait perdre connaissance ».

Il la souleva et la déposa sur le lit de son frère. Lui et Gandalf apportèrent des plateaux et de l'eau. Ils lui firent manger une tranche de gâteau brioché et la firent boire.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Alors, Laïta, demanda Gandalf. Que s'est-il passé?

Laïta tarda à répondre.

« Imrahil... Imrahil est... »

Elle secoua la tête sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Les hommes baissèrent les yeux et gardèrent le silence. Legolas s'assit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui fermer les yeux, risqua-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

-Il a désigné Lusulien comme son héritier, proposa Gandalf.

Laïta parue désemparée à ces mots.

« Oui. »

Le magicien l'observa attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

« Y a-t-il autre chose? »

Laïta n'osa pas croiser son regard.

« Ce n'est pas important.

-Vraiment? Cela semble pourtant vous mettre dans un triste état. »

L'elfe hésita.

« C'est... enfin... Lusulien me rejette. Imrahil lui a appris... qui je suis.

-Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-moi.

-Ils pensent que toutes les personnes nobles sont hautaines. Et lui-même renie son identité. Il est le fils d'Imrahil, ajouta-t-elle sous leur regard interrogateur. S'il n'avait pas été élevé comme un paysan, j'aurais pu me marier avec lui, mais à présent, plus aucune preuve ne peut montrer qui il est vraiment. »

Le silence revint un instant.

« Viens, Laïta, dit Legolas en se levant. Il faut que tu manges.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Je t'en supplie, Laïta... »

Il revint vers elle et prit sa main.

« Je ne veux pas que tu dépérisses. »

Laïta comprenait; avec ce qui s'était passé pour Imrahil, il était normal que son frère s'inquiète pour elle. Elle baissa les yeux et Legolas l'entraîna avec douceur vers la table garnie.

Lusulien peina à ouvrir les yeux: encollées, ses paupières ne se laissaient pas faire. Lorsque ses sens regagnèrent son corps, une affreuse migraine se mit à malmener son crâne; sa tête bouillonnait, le mal frappait à ses tempes comme le marteau sur l'enclume. Sa boucle était pâteuse, un goût répugnant en salissait l'intérieur. Il devait avoir une mauvaise haleine... Une odeur de fumée et de sueur intense vint dégoûter ses narines: c'était probablement ses vêtements qui puaient de cette façon, ou lui-même...

Tout ce qu'il put savoir durant un long moment se limitait à la douleur qui martelait tout son corps et à la terrible odeur qui émanait de lui.

Puis, lorsqu'il trouva assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux, il s'interrogea sur son environnement. Il faisait sombre. Où était-il? Il était allongé sous un plafond aux poutres rongées. Ah, oui... sa chambre ressemblait à cela. Maintes fois, il avait vu ce plafond. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Il avait beau l'explorer de fond en comble, sa mémoire restait un grenier sombre et vide. Réfléchir était difficile avec une telle douleur.

Il entendit un grincement, qui venait de sa droite. Puis des pas firent protester le parquet affaibli, et un instant plus tard, une lumière grise éclaira la chambre. Les pas se déplacèrent de nouveau pour s'approcher de lui. Lentement, il tourna la tête. Ysan le regardait.

« ...Ysan... »

Sa bouche était molle et comme gluante.

« Lus, ça va? «

La réponse se fit attendre. Le jeune homme peinait.

« Non. Ysan... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu as trop bu hier soir.

-Ah... Ah bon?

-Le tavernier t'a ramené ici, et tu étais... bien beurré. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de te mettre quelques baffes à ton réveil.

-Et... et tu vas vraiment le faire? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'être dépité davantage. Sous les coups, son visage vira d'abord à gauche, puis à droite. Lusulien ne gémit pas. Il resta juste les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte dans un soupir. Une troisième gifle lui arriva. Puis il y eut un long silence.

« Ca va mieux? Demanda Ysan. »

Il n'était pas en colère; au contraire, il semblait plutôt inquiet.

« Je sais pas. »

Il avait une terrible envie de vomir. Un mauvais goût grimpait à plusieurs reprises dans sa gorge. Un haut-le-cœur le prit. Ysan se leva, vida la bassine d'eau par la fenêtre, sourit à l'insulte qu'on lui cria et l'approcha près du lit.

« S'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, tu peux m'en parler. Enfin... Si tu peux parler... »

Lusulien ne répondit pas. Il essayait de se souvenir... A ce moment, Ysan se leva et ramassa une petite bourse qui gisait, ouverte, sur le sol, et la déposa sur la table de chevet. Lusulien retrouva la mémoire.

« Combien il en reste?

-Quatre pièces. Tu as tout dépensé à la taverne.

-Je suis vraiment un salaud. Avec ça, je voulais acheter quelque chose à Laïta, mais...

-C'est à cause d'elle, c'est ça?

-En fait, je... »

Il se sentait vulnérable sous la douleur. La douleur provenait d'une erreur qu'il avait commise, et il s'y sentait tellement soumis qu'il avait l'impression d'être coupable de tous les problèmes.

« Je sais pas qui a tort.

-On pourra en reparler quand ça ira mieux, hein?

-Ouais... »

Il porta sa main à sa tête.

« J'ai mal? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Il est quelle heure?

-Plus de midi.

-Attends... Hein? Mais! ..

-Oui, tu as bien dormi. Tu en avais besoin, il faut dire.

-Mais... et la forge?

-Ah! T'inquiète pas. Je suis passé ce matin, il y avait personne. A mon avis, il a dû finir ivre mort. Et au potager, il y avait pas grand monde. C'est lendemain de fête, les gens en ont profité. Les rues sont désertes. Et pas beaucoup d'échoppes d'ouvertes. »

-Bon...

-Je vais t'apporter un petit quelque chose à manger, avec de l'eau. Grand-père est là si tu as un problème. Je vais retourner travailler. Repose-toi. »

Il se leva. Un instant plus tard, il revint avec un plateau de bois chargé d'une petite miche, d'un morceau de fromage et d'une pomme, d'un pichet d'eau et d'un gobelet. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir de nouveau la porte pour descendre, Lusulien l'arrêta.

« Dis, Ysan... , dit-il d'une voix blafarde, la troisième gifle... elle était vraiment... nécessaire?

«

Ysan haussa les épaules.

« Jamais deux sans trois. Et puis, après tout, ça t'aura pas fait de mal.

-Ah..., soupira Lusulien, dépité et à bout de force. »

Et le silence vêtit de nouveau la pièce.

Lusulien resta plusieurs instants allongé, les yeux fermés. Cette migraine était vraiment abominable. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais la douleur était présente dans tout son corps, inévitable. Pour échapper à ce goût épouvantable dans la bouche, il décida de manger quelque chose. Il se redressa avec peine; s'assit. En vérité, il n'avait pas faim. Sentant à nouveau un haut-le-cœur le prendre, il s'empara de la bassine au pied du lit.

Après une épreuve désagréable, il remplit un verre d'eau et se rinça la bouche en grimaçant. Il ne recommencerait pas, pour sûr. Non, il ne recommencerait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida à mordre dans la pomme. Il en détacha une bouchée et la mâcha longuement. La saveur le rassura un peu. Ce sucre léger qui venait décorer les parois de sa bouche et le jus qui les rafraîchissait semblaient comme atténuer la douleur. Il en prit une seconde bouchée, puis se rallongea.

Il pensait à Laïta. La veille, il avait été pris d'un accès de colère. Mais pourtant, ce matin-là, cette réaction lui paraissait excessive. Il lui semblait qu'il avait là aussi commis une grave erreur.

Laïta était fille de roi. Une enfant de ces créatures avides et avares, méprisantes et prétentieuses. Pourtant, ces mots ne décrivaient pas Laïta. Elle n'était pas ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais été hautaine. Le tavernier lui avait même dit un jour qu'un de ses amis l'avait vue faire l'aumône, une aumône généreuse, à une pauvre vieille femme. Et Lusulien se souvenait de ses joues rougissantes à chacun de ses compliments. Oh... Et une telle beauté, à la fois simple et raffinée... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en délecter encore. En fait, il l'aimait encore. Il devait s'avouer cette évidence. Elle n'était pas de ces gens haïssables.

Les regrets déferlaient en lui, toujours plus de regrets. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejetée! Elle était tellement fragile, pourquoi l'avait-il fait souffrir ainsi? Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle devait désespérer. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus devaient larmoyer. Non, ils ne devaient pas! Lusulien se jura en serrant les dents qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il se sentait vraiment détestable. Comment avait-il pu? Il avait envie de revoir Laïta, la prendre et la serrer dans ses bras.

Comme sur la jetée, comme sur le banc comme dans sa chambre. Comme lorsque le vent froid avait tourbillonné autour d'eux, comme sous la voûte étoilée dans la rue aux pavés silencieux, comme à l'intérieur du chaud manteau de l'intimité. Mais à ce moment, dans cette étreinte qu'il voulait partager avec elle, il brûlait de lui demander pardon.

Il songeait à toutes les fois où il avait risqué sa vie pour la secourir. Dans la forêt de l'Eryn Vorn, lorsqu'il avait décoché une flèche dans le crâne d'un homme qui avait tenté de la tuer. Lorsqu'il l'avait amenée dans le Belfalas et qu'il avait dû s'infiltrer avec elle à l'intérieur de la forteresse en rampant dans la plaine. Lorsque Rhald l'avait torturée. Lorsqu'il avait dû plonger dans la Baie pour se battre contre la Dame aux Iris d'Or. Lorsqu'il avait livré un duel contre Rhald. Non. Il l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner ainsi.

Et alors que toutes les images dont il se souvenait défilaient dans son esprit, des questions qu'il ne s'était jamais posées auparavant s'imposèrent. Cet homme, dans la forêt... qui était-il? Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi lui voulait-il du mal? A ces questions, il ne pouvait connaître les réponses. Puis ce fut au tour de la recherche et du combat sous l'eau de pénétrer dans sa mémoire. Et là, soudainement, comme un battement de cœur, quelque chose le marqua: il ne se souvenait pas être remonté à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce détail, qui en aurait d'ailleurs choqué plu d'un sans délai. Mais cela lui avait semblé tellement naturel sur le moment qu'il ne s'était jamais interrogé par la suite, et les évènements suivants avaient emporté un peu ce souvenir. Sauf à ce jour, où tout se remettait en question.

Cela lui paraissait inconcevable. Enfin! C'était complètement insensé et imbécile, de prétendre être resté tant de temps sous l'eau. C'était fou. Personne ne pouvait avaler cela. Et pourtant, bien que cela parut irréel, c'était vrai.

Était-ce un rêve? Non, il était parfaitement éveillé. En lui, il y avait à ce moment le même sentiment d'incrédulité que lorsque le Prince Imrahil lui avait annoncé qu'il était son fils. Cela partait décidément dans tous les sens: lui, un homme-poisson, puis un prince? Sans oublier qu'il était aussi chevalier, à présent. Et l'héritier du trône. Où était donc la vérité?

Il se racla péniblement la gorge.

« Grand-père... »

Sa voix ne lui obéissait plus. Il toussa un peu pour pouvoir la faire porter.

« Grand-père! Grand-père! »

Il espéra que malgré la surdité qui commençait à le gagner, le vieil homme avait entendu son appel. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit l'escalier craquer et grincer. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Et alors que le vieillard ouvrait la bouche pour lui faire la leçon, Lusulien l'arrêta;

« Grand-père, si je puis vous appeler ainsi, il y a de nombreuses choses que j'aimerais savoir. »


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre XXI

Laïta était seule. Assise dans le sable, elle regardait tristement la mer qui se perdait dans l'horizon et laissait le vent gris caresser son visage. Il glissait sur les flots et sa peau comme les nuages qui couvraient le ciel. Il faisait avancer les choses. Mais dans le mauvais sens.

Elle avait longuement marché, dans la plaine solitaire, sa robe ondoyant dans la grisaille de ce matin maussade.

Durant ces quelques jours, deux ou trois peut-être, ou bien quelques trentaines, elle ne savait plus, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle avait été abominable à vivre. Cela, elle le savait, en revanche. Elle avait longuement pleuré. Elle avait passé des heures enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle inquiétait son frère : elle ne mangeait plus. Et lorsqu'on lui avait proposé devenir se joindre aux repas des membres de la Communauté dans les cuisines, elle ne cessait de faire tomber les plats. Elle nettoyait ensuite, la tête baissée, rouge de honte, et regagnait sa chambre, en versant de chaudes larmes. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle gâchait les soirées de chacun des membres, car dès qu'ils la voyaient franchir la porte en essuyant ses joues, ils avaient peur pour elle. Ils savaient qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre. C'était dangereux pour une elfe.

Elle n'avalait rien, ne dormait pas, pleurait. Mara et son frère essayaient de lui parler, de la réconforter. Mais non. Elle restait devant sa fenêtre ou sur son lit, ne prenant pas même un livre. Elle regardait les siècles cheminer lentement.

Elle n'avait le cœur à rien, se négligeait, saluait les gens dans un murmure fade et évitait de sortir. Elle se disait qu'elle ne valait rien et ne méritait rien après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'écoutait que son malheur. Elle se détestait.

Dès que l'on évoquait les jardins ou l'héritage de Dol Amroth, elle se brisait.

Avant de partir, elle avait laissé un mot dans ses appartements, en précisant qu'elle saurait se défendre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Pourtant l'encre de ces mots semblait colorée de mensonge.

Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, en contact avec la nature. Elle était donc là, assise dans le sable entre deux rochers sur la plage déserte. Elle se voyait encore rire et jouer dans l'eau avec Lusulien. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était trop lasse pour pleurer.

Elle avait besoin de faire le point.

Pourquoi cette quête insensée avait-elle envahit sa vie ? Enfin, elle n'était pas tout à fait insensée. C'était surtout qu'aucune solution ne se présentait. Dans la brume de l'incertitude, c'était l'ennemi qui allait guider ses pas pour les mener… pour les mener où ? Là où cela l'arrangeait, dans un piège peut-être, dans une situation avec laquelle il pourrait atteindre son but si facilement que Laïta elle-même ne s'apercevrait de rien. Et c'était aussi de cela que la jeune fille avait peur ne pas se rendre compte à l'avance. Une lourde menace planait au-dessus d'elle, comme un orage. Mais quand allait-il éclater ? Et surtout… comment ?

Laïta ne se sentait pas prête. Elle s'était laissée dépasser par les évènements derniers. Depuis le début, cette quête la faisait souffrir autant physiquement que moralement. Le froid aux crocs acérés, l'acquisition des pouvoirs de la pierre, les sueurs glaciales qui l'avaient prise lorsque la Communauté avait dû aller combattre, sa maigreur à laquelle elle avait été confrontée, les menaces du Maître, l'agresseur dans l'Eryn Vorn qui avait tenté de la tuer, toute la torture que Rhald lui avait infligée, le ressaisissement difficile, puis, après une brève période de paix, son père plus cruel que jamais, qui la fiançait à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui la punissait de sa passion pour Lusulien, ce dernier qui la rejetait en apprenant qui elle était et le décès d'Imrahil. Et pour couvrir le tout, cette incertitude qui devenait insupportable. Quel était le chemin ? Où menait-il ? Tout reposait sur sa réussite ou son échec.

Mais le temps, lui, ne lui permettait pas de se reprendre. Il filait, sans l'attendre, il filait toujours plus vite. Et elle n'arrivait pas à le rattraper.

Lusulien avançait dans la plaine. On était dimanche, et bien qu'il fit mauvais, c'était tout de même un jour de congé. Ce matin-là, il avait voulu aller voir Laïta. Mais devant le pont-levis, ne pouvant s'y résoudre, il avait fait demi-tour et s'était emparé de ses affaires de pêche. Il était encore assez tôt. Ysan dormait lorsqu'il était parti. Une chance car il tenait à se retrouver seul. Il marchait donc, sa canne à pêche sur l'épaule, un seau à la main. Il avait envie de méditer, et de se changer les idées à la fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des rochers, il respira l'air marin à pleins poumons. Il se sentait chez lui, il se trouvait là où il avait grandi. D'autant plus qu'il était le seigneur de cette terre, il en était sûr à présent, après ce que son grand-père, s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi, lui avait appris. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour l'instant, il était juste un jeune pêcheur. Rien de plus. Il voulait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle : sur une avancée de rochers. Il prenait beaucoup à cet endroit.

Mais en faisant distraitement glisser son regard sur la plage déserte, il vit un élément familier : plus loin, une longue chevelure bouclée apparaissait entre les rochers. Il n'hésita pas davantage.

Il attendit d'être près d'elle avant de descendre les rochers. Puis, déposant ses affaires, il vint s'asseoir à son côté.

Longtemps, le silence resta entre eux. Il semblait un mur infranchissable. Aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole en premier. Seules les vagues qui bruissaient se faisaient entendre.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda finalement Lusulien. »

L'automne était là et rafraîchissait l'air. Laïta était seulement vêtue d'une robe très simple et avait posé ses bottes. Les bras joints autour de ses jambes repliées contre elle,, elle frissonnait parfois.

« Un peu, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Viens contre moi, viens, lui dit-il tout doucement. »

Laïta vint se blottir contre lui : passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Lusulien l'enlaça.

« Laïta, j'espère que tu ne me l'accorderas pas, mais… je te demande pardon pour l'autre jour. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolée aussi. Tout est de ma faute. A cause d'une peur égoïste, j'ai tout gâché.

-Tout gâché ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous réunis là, au creux des rochers, ensemble à nouveau ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Lusulien, j'aurais dû tout te dire depuis le début. Ainsi, nous ne nous serions pas aimés et il n'y aurait pas eu de souffrance. Je te demande pardon pour tout.

-Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner. C'est moi qui ai mal réagi. J'ai été stupide. Mais maintenant, je sais que les préjugés sont une bien mauvaise chose. Tu as toujours été la même personne, toujours ce modèle de douceur et de modestie, avec ou sans titre, tu… tu as toujours été Laïta. Ca ressemble un peu à mon cas : j'ai reçu peu d'éducation, et pourtant, le sang d'un prince coule dans mes veines depuis que je suis né, sans même que je le sache. J'aimerais que t me pardonne ma colère, mais tu n'es pas obligée, je comprendrai, tu sais, je ne le mérite pas…

-Je comprends ta réaction, Lus. Mais… n'en parlons plus, veux-tu ?

-D'accord. »

Un instant plus tard, il ajouta :

« Alors, si nous demandons pardon tous les deux, je pense qu'on se comprend.

-N'en parlons plus, murmura-t-elle. »

Et elle posa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien tout à coup…

De longues minutes plus tard, il soupira.

« Imrahil n'est plus.

-Oh… Je le sais bien.

-On dit qu'il a été empoisonné.

-C'est vrai. On a retrouvé un étrange liquide noir au fond du gobelet dans lequel il a bu juste avant de…

-Tu as dû avoir des problèmes, non ?

-Oui. Les personnes qui étaient au courant m'ont accusée, sauf celles qui ont confiance en moi.

-Bien sûr. Tu ne serais jamais capable d'une telle chose.

-Lus… cette personne qui a mis le poison dans le gobelet… elle non en veut.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle est absolument contre notre union. Elle savait ce qui se disait dans la pièce. C'est simple : je suis allée une première fois dans la pièce, j'ai servi de l'eau à Imrahil, il ne l'a pas bue. Ensuite, je suis sortie. A ce moment, la personne savait que tu devais venir. Et c'est lorsqu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre qu'elle est entrée pour verser le poison.

-Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'Imrahil ne t'en ait pas parlé.

-Soit il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, soit la personne l'a mis en confiance, en disant que c'était une drogue bienfaisante. Toujours est-il qu'elle savait que je lui donnerais cette eau si jamais il toussait. Elle savait pourquoi Imrahil te faisais venir, je pense. Ou du moins, elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il t'a révélé que tu étais son fils. La personne est au courant de notre dispute. Ensuite, tu es sorti. Imrahil et moi avons parlé. Puis il a toussé, je l'ai fait boire. Quelques instants plus tard, il a toussé très violemment, puis c'en fut fini. La nouvelle de l'empoisonnement se répandant avait pour but de nous brouiller définitivement. Je devais avoir tué ton père par colère contre toi. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Lusulien essayait de mémoriser tous les évènements, qui lui paraissaient d'ailleurs fort probables.

« Cette personne, qui est-ce, selon toi ?

-Quelqu'un de la Cour e accord avec les décisions de mon père. Pas le seigneur Celiwern, non : il est passé voir mon frère pendant que j'étais chez Imrahil. Legolas me l'a dit. Il n'a pas pu écouter aux portes. Non. C'est quelqu'un d'autre… »

L'espace d'un instant, il n'y eut plus que le doux murmure des vagues.

« Rhald m'avait parlé d'un traître. Un traître à la Cour, au service du Maître. Il avait dit… « N'as-tu jamais regardé plus loin que les apparences ? Mais il est trop tard, tu ne rentreras pas chez toi, maintenant que l'un de nous te tient… ». Cela signifie que le Maître a beaucoup d'hommes à son service. Et ce garçon, Lus, ce garçon qui jouait tout seul dans les couloirs et qui est allé te chercher… Il n'étais pas là par hasard.

-Excuse-moi, mais qui est ce « Maître » dont tu parles ? »

Laïta lui raconta tout. Toutes les étapes de l'aventure sans omettre le moindre détail. Lusulien buvait ses paroles. Quelques jours plus tôt, il pensait bien connaître la jeune fille : il pouvait constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle, menacée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, elle, qui possédait une partie de ses pouvoirs ? C'était à peine imaginable… Et pourtant…

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu avais tout ce passé derrière toi ! »

Toujours contre lui, Laïta garda le silence.

« Pourra-t-on se revoir, demain ? »

La réponse se fit attendre : elle était loin d'être agréable à entendre, alors à dire…

« Non. »

Lusulien se recula prit Laïta par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux, inquiet et incrédule.

« Nous partons demain, confirma tristement Laïta.

-Non, Laïta… Non… »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

« C'était tout juste la peine de venir de si loin pour rester si peu de temps ! remarqua Lusulien par rapport au peuple des elfes.

-Père ne venait pas seulement pour fêter le départ de Rhald, répondit spontanément Laïta. »

Elle regretta bien vite ses paroles.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il venait aussi pour… »

Elle ne pouvait lui dire. C'était trop dur. Ce qu'elle devait lui révéler peignait la fin de tous leurs idéaux. C'était d'une atrocité abominable, d'une violence sanglante. C'était la séparation définitive et l'interdiction d'aimer.

« … pour m'annoncer que je… je suis… promise. »

Lusulien ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non… »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, semblant prête à éclater en sanglots.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici, avec toi. Si on nous voit ensemble, qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver, Laïta ?

-Je t'en prie, ne m'obliges pas à le dire ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu. Lusulien fronçait les sourcils, mais son regard reflétait une peur intense.

« Qui m'a menacé ainsi ?

-Père.

-Très bien. Alors je vais vous suivre. Demain, je vous suivrai. Et dès que je le pourrai, je t'arracherai des griffes de ses monstres. Nous nous enfuirons loin, dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous trouver.

-Non, Lus, si tu fais ça, ils te tueront !

-Ils ne me font pas peur ! Je t'aime trop pour les laisser te faire souffrir comme ça, Laïta. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard larmoyant de désespoir.

« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, s'ils te trouvent, Lusulien… Ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Il passa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Laïta… tu es toute cernée… »

L'elfe haussa tristement les épaule. Elle le savait bien.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oh, Laïta, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait du mal ! Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu en as besoin. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer pour dormir ?

-Non. Si je dois dormir, je le ferai ici, avec toi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard passionné. Ils étaient tristes, à l'idée d'être séparés, et à la fois heureux de déguster les pupilles de l'autre. Puis Lusulien se leva, alla chercher une couverture pliée dans son seau et vint se rasseoir. Laïta plia ses bras sur les jambes du jeune homme, y posa sa tête. Elle le sentit la recouvrir de la couverture, puis passer sa main dans ses cheveux, dans une chaude et intime douceur.

Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par ce geste empreint d'éternité.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

« Pauvre petite… Pauvre petite chose… »

Dans un vaste lit, Laïta dormait profondément. Sous le mince drap blanc, les fines courbes de son corps se dessinaient.

« Bientôt, elle sera mienne. Elle sera à moi. Elle m'appartiendra. »

La jeune fille se laissait glisser dans le sommeil, pareille à une rose sur un lac de nuit et de silence, laissant à peine un sillon derrière elle.

« Alors, Maître, comment la trouvez-vous ? Comment pensiez-vous qu'elle était ?

-Eh bien… Je la pensais plus simplette et moins jolie, si cela est possible pour une elfe, mais je dois dire que son intelligence et sa beauté séduiraient n'importe qui… »

L'homme caressa la lourde boule de verre et l'image avança vers le visage endormi de Laïta, bordé par ses cheveux et ses mains.

« Comment je la trouve ? Ma foi… La voilà jolie et tendre, charmante et gracieuse, gentille, attentionnée, généreuse et patiente, sensible et… un peu timide, parfois… Soumise et obéissante à un père qui ne la ménage point… Elle est douce et mystérieuse, à l fois profonde et naïve, légère, jeune et fraîche… Mais surtout… Elle est comme un petit agneau qui paît tranquillement dans une prairie ensoleillée et verdoyante, et qui ignore complètement que le souffle dans son oreille n'est pas celui du vent… mais celui du loup. »

Fin du Tome II.

La suite dans Le Charme De La Trahison.


End file.
